Corvus Sirius Black
by narutonamikaze007
Summary: What if in a twist of fate, Harry is raised by Sirius Black as his own son and grew up in the magic world. How his life would be changed living upto the reputation of THE BOY WHO LIVED as well as the heir to the house of black and out of dumbledore's manipulation.Raised in the nobility and staunch believers of Dark Arts, see what paths Harry chooses.WARNING AU,NEUTRAL HARRY,PLAYBOY
1. Chapter 1

**A.N: **Okay so this the re-written, and I hope improved chapter 1. I have tried to correct the spellings and grammar and improved the detail part. Hope you all like it. I will soon try to re-write all the chapters and once everything is finished then I would post the new chapter.

**DISCLAIMER: **I DONT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS MENTIONED.

**SUMMARY**: What if in a twist of fate, Harry is raised by Sirius Black as his own son and grew up in the magic world. How his life would be changed living upto the reputation of THE BOY WHO LIVED as well as the heir to the house of black and out of dumbledore's in the nobility and staunch believers of Dark Arts, see what paths Harry chooses. WARNING AU, Good Malfoys, Neutral harry and a hell of a playboy.

**#PARSELTONGUE#**

* * *

**17th May 1979:**

It was a beautiful warm morning in London. People were wide awake and on with their jobs. In the dining room of 12 Grimauld Place, sat a man with long black hair and grey eyes, sipping his morning coffee and reading a newspaper. He almost choked when he read the first headline:

**ANOTHER DEATH EATER ATTACK IN VERTIC ALLEY**

_By David Jones_

On the night of 16th may 1979, there was a huge attack of Death Eaters in Vertic Alley also known as sister of Diagon Alley located in northern London. The Aurors on duty were found dead in a heap of bodies in the heart of the alley. This attack is considered as 'payback' for the failed raid on ministry a month ago. Officials still have to comment on the attack.

_For full information turn to pg, 5_

A small frown appeared on his lips as he remembered the raid on ministry. It was a sudden attack, although there was no casualty but many were seriously injured. In the list, there was also a name of his best friend James Potter or Prongs as he and rest of the marauders called him.

'Oh prongs!' thought Sirius as he took another sip from his coffee. Sirius had blamed himself for James' condition. He was a second late from putting up a shield and a curse had hit James square in the chest and he was knocked out cold. James was in the hospital for about 2 weeks before he could go back home.

His thoughts were interrupted as a brown owl entered from the kitchen window. He looked up and smirked 'Think of the devil…' The owl then came towards him and sat on the table. Sirius petted him and gave a slice of bacon from his plate. He then untied a small letter and looked to see a red seal with P written in between two swords. He recognized it as Potter family seal and opened the letter to read its content.

Hey Sirius,

There is a situation and we are in need of your help, sorry can't tell you the details in the letter. Come to the manor at the earliest.

Yours truly

James (Prongs)

His expressions quickly changed from a smirk to something between worry and frown. He knew there was a big problem as James had not written Padfoot, instead he went with just Sirius. He quickly went to the bathroom to take a bath and came down in half an hour, quickly dressed.

He then walked towards the fireplace and took some floo powder and threw it before saying POTTER MANOR loudly and disappeared in green flames.

He reappeared in potter manor's fireplace and came out cleaning his robes. He looked up to see Lily and James sitting on the sofa with a sad expression on their faces. They noticed him and gave a weak smile. He also returned one in return and sat beside James and asked "What happened mate? You seem miserable." James looked up to lily who nodded reassuringly. Before, anyone could have said something, Lily interrupted by asking "Would you like some tea" to which both the male nodded and she went inside the kitchen.

James weakly asked "Do you remember that raid on the ministry" to which Sirius nodded with a frown. James took a deep breath and said "Well.., the curse…umm… didn't hit me in the chest but a little lower…in the more…private area". Sirius was stunned to say. He was emotionless as he processed the information in his mind. His facial expression changes from a constipated look to sympathetic look to a smile and then few snickers and then a full blown laugh.

"Hahaha oh my god that's hilarious. You called me to give this information. Well prongs you sure know how to make a man laugh. Oh my god…hahaha…my stomach hurts" said Sirius, clutching his stomach with one hand and wiping a tear from another.

James was red from embarrassment. He looked down in shame then became angry as Sirius laughed uncontrollably. He then shouted "Are you ever serious? Do you even know the gravity of the situation?" to which Sirius replied with "But of course prongs I am always _SIRIUS_" and again broke out in hysterical laughter.

James had enough and so smacked up on Sirius' head. Sirius now thought that James was indeed serious so he chose to keep quite. Finally he regained himself and placed his hand on James' sulking and downtrodden form. "Sorry mate, I thought you were joking or something, Is everything alright?" Lily had come out of kitchen and stared at them indifferently.

James then spoke "Padfoot, I- I can no longer become a father. That curse made me infertile." To say at least, Sirius was stunned to the core. He never expected his best friend to say something like that. He always thought of playing with little pronglets and spoil them. He didn't say any words. 'I can no longer be a father' 'that curse made me infertile' were the only thoughts that were spinning in his mind. He just sat there staring at a wall. Lily came up to him and put a hand on his shoulder breaking him out of his trance.

He looked at her then at James and then at her again. The spoke in weak voice "Sorry to hear that mate, But in the letter you said that you need my help. What can I do, I don't know how to cure it." He stuttered.

James turned and looked at Lily and she nodded as to saying 'go ahead'. He then took a deep breath and said "Well Padfoot, you have been my best friend ever since I remember. I need your help in having a child" he looked at James and then at Lily who nodded and jumped out of sofa and shouted "How can you even think that mate? I can never do that _THAT_ with lily of all people. For god sake she is your wife and like a sister to me!"

James stared at him with a confused expression and then realization hit him he too jumped and shouted "Oh you dimwit god forsaken troll! How can you even think I would ask you that? We have found a ritual where your seed will be planted in her womb with my blood by _MEDIWITCHES_. How thick can you get, you son of a half troll!"

Sirius stared at James for a second and realized his mistake and gave a shy sheepish grin. He looked at Lily who looked at him with red face and her expression was a mixture of embarrassment, rage and disbelief. He just laughed it off and said "okay prongs, whatever you need me for…uh I guess I should take my leave, owl me when you need Me." With that said he walked off rather quickly and flooed off to his home leaving two angered potters.

Lily turned to his husband and said "I just hope the child don't end up with his brain". James laughed and said "I too hope so." and hugged his wife.

**(Time Skip: 31st July 1980)**

Two figures were briskly walking outside the Operation Theatre of St. Mungo's . "How much time will it take Padfoot?" asked James looking at the clock on the opposite wall. "I don't know mate, the bloody mediwitches are taking a hell lot of time". They continued their walking. Another man who sat on one of the benches looked up from his book and shrugged. He then said "Calm down Prongs, Padfoot. It takes time. It's not like the baby would just apparate out of Lily".

"Oh shut up moony, what do you know about childbirths?" asked an irritated Sirius. Remus raised his book and showed it to his two friends. Both of them looked at the cover and shrugged. "What? Exclaimed Remus, he is my godson too. I thought I should read about the child birth at first place instead of panicking like you dunderheads."

The other two mauderers looked at each other and sweatdropped. "Oh moony remind me why you weren't sorted in the ravenclaw. You are such a bookworm." Their whole conversation was interrupted as a mediwitch walked out and handled a bundle to James. The other two quickly came by his side. James removed the covers slightly to see a tiny pale baby. All of them had tears in their eyes. The said child had black hairs with emerald green eyes. After 10 minutes James handed the baby to Sirius and went to check up on his wife.

It was truly the happiest moment in all of their lives.

**(Time skip: 31st October 1980)**

There was a huge commotion in 12 Grimauld Place. A tall man with long hair and long white beard was trying to calm Sirius down. "Tell me why the hell I can't guard my best friend and his family, Professor?"

"Sirius you must understand, you are too obvious and safety of the child is crucial for our victory. Voldemort knows that you will be the best choice for guarding and you know Peter isn't a bad choice. He will save the potters." Sirius gave a halfhearted nod and said "I am telling you professor, if this goes south…well let's say, it won't be good for you.

Suddenly alarms started buzzing and both the men became pale. The alarms were from wards outside Godric's Hollow where the Potters were hiding. This only meant one thing that the Dark Lord had somehow found the Potters and has entered the Godric's hollow to kill them. Both the men immediately apparated to the Godric's Hollow with rest of the Order. They rushed inside the house and walked upstairs in search of the family. When they reached Harry's room, they opened the door to see their greatest fear.

The Dark Lord was pointing his wand on the infant and was in middle of the curse. "_KEDAVRA_" they heard as a green light erupted from the wand rushing towards the boy. Everyone had their hearts in their throat. It happened so fast but everyone was seeing in it in slow motion as if the time stopped ticking.

The green jet of light reached the boy and was reflected back from a blue shield towards Voldemort. The light struck him and he dissipated into tiny molecules. And the baby started crying. They came over their shock, and looked over the bodies of James and Lily. Sirius walked slowly, dropped his wand and clutched his best friend and started crying. After 5 minutes of grieving process the red eyed man turned towards the man with long beard with rage and fury.

He stood up, wiped his tears and shouted "It's your entire fault, they are dead. Are you happy now? I lost my best friends because of you, my family is dead!" the man walked towards Sirius and placed a hand on his shoulder "Look Sirius"

"Don't utter a single word. I am DONE with you and the order, I lost my whole family because of this damn fued" Everyone became shocked as Sirius, one of their best was quitting the Order. After taking deep breaths he walked up to the crib and said "That's it Albus, I am going and taking my son with me."

Dumbledore immediately spoke "no- No you can't Sirius, young Harry may have defeated the Dark Lord but his followers are still out there. He would be safe with Lily's sister." It only angered Sirius more he then said "No Albus this is _MY_ son and will always live with _ME_."

Dumbledore also moved towards the crib and went to pick the little boy up but was stopped by Sirius "Don't you dare touch him" Said Sirius in a dangerous edge in his voice but Dumbledore ignored him and bent a little in an attempt to hold the boy but was immediately met with an angry Sirius' fist.

There were many gasps. It isn't common for wizards to hit each other physically, but the overflow of emotions made Sirius do just that as he punched Dumbledore hard across the face. He then pointed a finger in front of the old wizard's face and said in a threatening voice "I said _don't _touch_ him". _

He then picked Harry up and started moving out, after taking 2 steps he turned and said "Also, The House of Black refuse to side with the light or provide any sort of help to you or the Order." This followed another round of gasps and one brave man shouted "You can't do that" to which Sirius simply replied by "Watch me" and started moving out.

Albus finally cleaning a small amount of blood from his chin said "so that's it huh? You are going to join the one who killed your family? You are going to make harry join the one who killed his parents?"

Sirius turned and said "No, I am never going to join that bastard. Hereby as Lord Black I declare neutrality of The Most Ancient and Nobel House of Black". He then again started walking he opened the door of the house and said "And remember from this day forth he is not harry he is CORVUS SIRIUS BLACK heir to the The Most Ancient and Noble House of Black and _MY SON_". He then stormed out of the house never caring to look back.

* * *

So thats it... i hope you all liked it. since it was the prolougue, it was shorter, Later chapters will definately be Longer. Also review me about any mistakes or what changes should be there in my writing style. Sorry for gramatical errors and most importantly

**_PLEASE RATE AND REVIEW :)_**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Thank you all who liked my work, sorry to them who disliked him, i hope i would do good in the future. Please tell me if the plot is rushed or not. ALSO HARRY WOULD BE OOC as he will be brought up in different environment. IF YOU ARE EXPECTING SIMILARITIES FROM CANON SORRY TO DISAPPOINT YOU.**_

_Thank you lordMathew Geetac and the 'guest' for your support i really appreciate it._

_JavierCervantes: Glad to know that you liked it. MAGICAL ARTIFICIAL INSEMINATION has more importance in my story than you realize. sorry cant disclose much. For the name, thank wikipedia, thats where i got the name from. Thank you for reviewing, it does boost up the confidence. Keep reviewing :)_

_Novrier : i kind of forgot that, Sirius has Two hands, that can be used to punch dumbledore. it didnt even clicked my mind. i will try to improve, thank you for you continuous support. keep reviewing :)_

**DISCLAIMER: **I DONT OWN ANY OD THE CHARACTERS MENTIONED.

**SUMMARY**: What if in a twist of fate, Harry is raised by Sirius Black as his own son and grew up in the magic world. How his life would be changed living upto the reputation of THE BOY WHO LIVED as well as the heir to the house of black and out of dumbledore's in the nobility and staunch believers of Dark Arts, see what paths Harry chooses. WARNING AU, Good Malfoys, Neutral harry and a hell of a playboy.

**#PARSELTONGUE#**

* * *

The news of defeat of the Dark Lord spread rather quickly. Within a week, whole wizarding world was celebrating with pure joy. First people refused to acknowledge that, such a powerful wizard was defeated by a mere infant but accepted when Ministry made it official.

Whole world was to say least was in debt to said infant who was regarded as their savior. Wizards and other creatures alike wanted to know their savior and meet him, but ministry didn't disclose any information about the child.

A privet funeral was held for the potter and only close friends and relatives were invited. After a week another customary public funeral was held where a lot of people showed up and paid their respect for the couple. What people didn't fail to notice was, only Lady Walburga Black was present to represent the house of black. People were shocked to say that Potter's best friend was missing from the whole ordeal.

Their doubts and suspicion were cleared after two month when in an interview Albus Dumbledore said that their savior was adopted by his godfather Sirius black in the House of Black. At this piece of news whole wizarding Britain was in uproar. They were not pleased that their savior was adopted by such a 'dark' family.

In many following news articles and headlines, the House of Black was criticized as Dark Lord Followers and how the boy would turn out dark and become the next Dark Lord. Most disturbing was that Sirius black was accused of tragedy of Godric's Hollow. Many people claimed him to be a spy for Dark Lord.

Sirius' stunts of not showing up on the public funeral and declaring the House of Black as a neutral party only fueled the anger. When people came to know that Sirius resigned from the Order of Phoenix, they became restless and even demanded to hand over THE BOY WHO LIVED to the ministry so that he could be adopted to a respected family. Dumbledore was more than happy as he would get what he always wanted - A perfect weapon.

Sirius simply ignored all the news and comments made on him and kept his full attention on his job and his son. Sirius was a changed man after the Godric's Hollow incident. He was cold to everyone except Corvus. He just couldn't help but smile looking at his son. Sirius with his parents had shifted to Black Castle in Northern Ireland. He even made 2 house-elfs only look after Corvus.

Things changed when on his 1st birthday when Corvus was playing with his father and grandparents. While playing with all the toys that were gifted he looked up to Sirius and said in a slow and cute voice "dada". Everyone in the room just squeaked with delight. Sirius' heart melted. With a swift motion he reached his son and hugged him tightly and cried to his hearts delight. From that day Sirius started opening to his parents and relatives, but was cold to everyone else.

Four months later Sirius sat in his study room writing a letter. He was frustrated with media and people who kept on demanding that he should let someone else adopt his son. He turned to see his son by a book shelf and gaped at the sight. His son was now standing with the help of one of the latches of the shelf and trying to balance himself. Sirius lowered himself and gestured to his son "come on cory, come to dada". The boy gurgled an gave a cute smile and left the latch and started walking towards Sirius. After 4 steps lost his balance and fell in his father's protective hands. This was another day when Sirius heartily cried from happiness, and let the pain and angst flow from his eyes.

Slowly and gradually Sirius was turning to the man everyone remembered. He was less cold and even made some jokes. Everyone sighed in relief and thanked Merlin. They feared that this man would not be able to take care of their savior.

Things turned out well, on Corvus' 2nd birthday, when Sirius finally found his fourth mauderer and one of his best friends. Remus was apparently sent to Brazil by Dumbledore for some negotiations with werewolf community there. Sirius was infuriated. He had asked the old man for Remus but every time he just ignored the request. After some crying and consoling, the two friends were back as they were. Sirius had laughed whole heartedly after god knows how much time.

Corvus also had taken a liking towards his uncle moony. He was never a shy kid and always wanted to meet new people. The werewolf's heart melted when young Corvus cooed "ucle Mooey". Tears formed at the end of his eye and he hugged the toddler with all his might. Remus was not one to show his emotions in public but this time couldn't control himself.

Sirius asked Remus to live with him, and after an hour long protest, finally accepted. He also left the order when Sirius told him the whole story. He also grew cold towards the headmaster and refused to talk to him. He devoted most of his time playing with his godson.

It always amazed the remaining two mauderers, how much a two and a half year boy could talk. They would just sit beside him listening to his world of imagination or how he played with his toys. Ever stoic Walburga and Orion also used to act like children around Corvus. Orion had introduced him to the world of quidditch and to his amazement, he loved it. Walburga however also drilled nobility in his mind. She would often tell him how better he is than others, or how to eat properly and to her shock, unlike his father it came natural to him. She also explained Black family history and how they were highly regarded in the society since the time of Merlin. She also explained how he was superior in terms of Family history. She also explained the purity of blood. Although the poor boy didn't understand a thing, but it was a good start, so he would not involve himself with the mudbloods later.

He was also fed with stories about all the great wizards and their work. He just used to lose himself in the stories and often imagined himself s the protagonist. He loved the chocolates and the pies but was restricted by Walburga saying his teeth will rot. So one day on the dining table he said "Grandpa, sweets will lot my teeth light?" to which Orion agreed and then he said "so fom today onwals I will not eat sweets… you only bling me the chips". Everyone on the table first stared each other and then laughed hard. "Not even a three year old and a Pure Slytherin. He surely takes after our family" exclaimed Sirius.

On Corvus' 4th birthday, Sirius decided that it was time for outside world to meet Corvus, however only close relatives were called for his birthday party. Out of all the new comers, he loved his Great grandparents Pollux Black and Irma Black nee Crabbe. He sure was an old fellow but played with Corvus with full of his heart. After all seeing his heir from his favorite grandson, his chest swelled up with pride. The moment word Quidditch left Corvus' mouth the old chap just bounced off his chair in excitement. Together with Orion, they both talked about quidditch the whole afternoon. He would tell his matches and how good chaser he was.

In the guest list were also his Great Ganduncle and aunt Arcturus Black and Melania Black nee McMillan. He liked them too but they were too formal for his liking. He also met his Great Grandaunt Cassiopeia. He found her a little lunatic because of her love for Magical Creatures; afterall she was the head in that department in the ministry. He also met malfoys and found their hair real funny. He liked her aunt Narcissa very much. She told her that he has a brother named Draco but couldn't come because he went to his grandmother's house. When Corvus saw Lucius entering the house from the floo, he looked up and asked his Great grandfather "grandpa, is that man's surname is white?" with a curious look several heads turned in his direction and Pollux asked "why do you think so cory?", he innocently replied "I thought so, because we all have black hair and our surname is Black and that man has White hair." Everyone around him looked between him and Lucius and broke down in laughing. Everyone was laughing so hard that few even had tears in their eyes. Poor Lucius could only give a scowl like smile at the innocent answer. The party was eventful. Everyone was very delighted to see the Black heir. He was very polite and met every guest with a cute innocent smile.

After eating, it was time for opening gifts. Everyone's gifts appeared with a swish of fingers and were dumped on a pile of gifts in the living area. Everyone gathered up so Corvus could open the gifts. In the pile of gifts Corvus picked the biggest of all. It was long and wrapped in a dark green paper. He read on the slip "Pollux" when he read out the name he beamed up and ran towards his great grandpa. He then opened up to see a brand new shining, broom. The broom was made of Dark brown wood and looked very elegant. He beamed up at seeing the Gift and hugged his Grandpa muttering thank you. Sirius came from behind and his eyes widened. The Broom was the fastest broom ever made, NIMBUS 1500. He wanted to go and play but had to open other gifts so, he placed the broom on the side and went for other books.

He opened another gift which was from Cassiopeia. He opened the wrapping to find a cage in which there was a fairly white Snowy eagle owl. He looked it with astonishment and turned to hug his Great-aunt. 'Wow he so beautiful' to which the bird hooted in response. "Cory it is a she, not he. By the way, what will you name her?" the young boy blushed at his mistake and placed his hand at his chin thinking about a name, then it struck him. He exclaimed loudly "I will name her Hedwig" to which said bird hooted in agreement.

Other gifts consisted of toys, broom polishing kits, Quidditch equipment and some books. Once every present was opened, he couldn't control himself and dragged his Father, Grandfather and great Grandfather in the private Quiditch field behind the castle. They properly taught him how to fly and for safety measures Sirius rode with him.

Within a month, he was able to ride the broom all by himself. Most afternoon, Pollux would come to the Black Manor and play Quidditch with his favourite Great Grandson. He loved Draco, but that kid was a Carbon Copy of his father and had arrogance flowing through his system. He was also happy that he wouldn't have to name that arrogant child his heir. He had taken on himself to teach quidditch and its moves. What nobody knew, pollux secretly wanted to play as a professional, but couldn't due to Family responsibilities, but he promised himself that he would make Corvus a great Professional Player. Corvus was through and through a Chaser. Pollux prided himself by declaring that Corvus took after him. Within six months, Corvus had gained quite a set of skill. The 5 hour long practices had paid. He would give a competition to his Great Granfather. Ofcourse the man was not in his prime, in fact he was long away from his Prime but for a four and a half year old, it was a great achievement.

The criticism about Black family and demand for re-adoption had increased. People even started glaring at the Blacks and tried to avoid them at all cost. So Sirius decided to put a stop on all of this kind of news on Corvus' fifth birthday. He owled The Daily Prophet and asked for an interview. To which they readily agreed.

A reporter named Rob Schneider came for the interview with THE BOY WHO LIVED. Sirius, Corvus and Rob sat in the castles' garden for the interview. Rob pulled out a quill and parchment from his bag and released it in the air. Cory was amazed to see how the quill wrote every tiny detail from their conversation.

Next day, on his birthday, the interview was released on the front page with two pictures, One of Corvus flying on the broomstick, and another, in which he was picked up by Sirius. Sirius saw the picture and read the interview. He was satisfied with the answers and sighed in relied

FIRST INTERVIEW WITH THE-BOY-WHO-LIVED

_ By Rob Schneider_

_R- Why did you decide to give the interview after five years, why not early?_

_S- Well I was waiting for the right time. You see, after the defeat of the Dark Lord, my son was in a grave danger. That's why we shifted to the castle as many people don't know about its location. Since Death Eaters have finally been caught and I feel my son is protected so I decided to let the world meet him._

_R- How come you adopted Harry Potter, I mean there must be many people who would have adopted him._

_S- Well I guess I don't need any permission to adopt my Godson. Lily and James made me his godfather and so I took him, and by the way his name his Corvus Sirius Black, Not Harry James Potter._

_R- Don't you think his birth parents would want him to keep that name?_

_S- Surely they would have wanted him to keep the name, but he is the Heir of House of Black and we have a tradition, that we name our family after constellations or stars or galaxies._

_R- How could Harry, I mean Corvus could be you heir, he is a Potter._

_S- (Sighs) In the Death Eater attack on ministry of 79', James was hit by a curse, which rendered him infertile. So we used an ancient Pureblood Ritual in which my seed infused in blood of James was planted in Lily's womb. So technically, Corvus is half Black and my son._

_R- What? No one would have guessed it. Poor James! But do you think raising our savior in renowned Dark Family would be okay?_

_S- I assure you none of the Black Family member is Dark._

_R- what about Bellatrix Lestrange?_

_S- Mr. Schneider, you should get you facts clear. Bellatrix became dark, after she was married to Rodolophus. And she is disowned from House of Black when she joined the Dark Lord._

_R- So no one in your family preaches Dark Arts?_

_S- There is a big difference in performing Dark Arts and following Dark Lord. Did you know many of the spells or Rituals are labeled Dark by the ministry because of the amount of Magic it requires? If performed by the Muggleborns, could make them lose their magic or even worst kill them. Some charms and spells even require Pureblood to perform it._

_R- Well I certainly didn't know it. I bet many of our readers would be enlightened with the knowledge. By the way, the way you described Muggleborns, Are you against them?_

_S- No, absolutely not. I support muggleborns. Infact Lily was like a sister to me. I have many muggle friends both in work and otherwise._

_R- Well it's certainly good to hear that Corvus is in right hands. By the way, Many of our readers wanted to know when Lord Black will marry. Surely Corvus would want a mother._

_S- Sorry to disappoint, but I have no plans of marrying, I have a loving son and a family. Why would I marry? Everyone in the family loves him. He is their apple of the eye. He has his grandparents, great grandparents, a father and a god father. People want to raise The BOY WHO LIVED, and not Corvus. Moreover, He doesn't feel the need of a mother, when he has 2 fathers._

_R- Two fathers you say. If you don't mind me asking, is there something between you two?_

_S-(laughs) oh its nothing like that. I assure you I am straighter than a line. He is my best friend, more like a brother._

_ For full interview look on pg 3_

Next couple of questions was for Corvus, like what his favourite color is or what his favourite game is. Sirius read and reread his answers before sighing in relief. Interview went very well, and he knew it will change their reputation. True to his words, people started seeing them in new light and a new found respect.

Later on the day, there was a huge birthday bash where many people were invited, including many people from ministry. However only Pureblood wizards were invited and it was more like a public declaration saying 'THE BLACKS ARE BACK'. The whole castle was decorated. Sirius finally decided that it was time to make a public appearance.

Everyone was delighted celebrating birthday of their savior. Corvus received a lot of gifts from books, clothes, accessories to different toys. The best gift was again from pollox. This time he bought the latest broom – the Comet fifty five. His eyes glistened at the sight of his new broom.

He also met his cousin Draco. He didn't like him at first, but spending time together for about 2 hours, he started liking him. The cold and arrogant demeanor was changed when harry asked to play quidditch. Apparently Draco was also a Quidditch fanatic. They excused themselves and went to play outside, soon joined by Lucius and Sirius. Sirius had not played since his time in hogwarts, so he challenged the Malfoy head in two on two quidditch.

Since everyone was present, Lucius had to accept. So the match between Malfoys and Black began. Everyone present in the party came out to see the match, much to displeasure of Malfoy. After half an hour, Blacks were up by 310-90 and they ended the match. Everyone ignored the match and only concentrated on THE BOY WHO LIVED. They cheered heavily, every time he got the quaffle. After the match, Malfoy's defeat was was ignored and all of them just went to congratulate Corvus.

After lunch the party was over and people started leaving after bidding their farewell. Everyone was happy with the Black heir, and loved him. Walburga was very happy as her Grandson was very well mannered and presented himself in a very elegant manor. Looking at His son, the only thought which entered Sirius' mind was 'Prongs, you would have been proud'.

* * *

_**Thats it...i hope you liked it... if anyone have ideas please suggest them, it could be a massive help and most importantly**_

_**PLEASE RATE AND REVIEW :)**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hey everyone...here's the new chapter...i have increased the length, still not satisfied? please tell me.**_

_**THANK YOU PoseidonsWrath5 geetac and lupinescene for reviewing. It means a lot to me please keep on reviewing. i will try to get better. :)**_

_**Novrier : Those years were less important, thats why i didnt stress on it, next few will be definately good. btw thank you for reviewing :)**_

_**ANYONE WHO IS UP FOR BETA WORK PLEASE P.M. ME OR WRITE IN THE REVIEW.**_

**DISCLAIMER: **I DONT OWN ANY OD THE CHARACTERS MENTIONED.

**SUMMARY**: What if in a twist of fate, Harry is raised by Sirius Black as his own son and grew up in the magic world. How his life would be changed living upto the reputation of THE BOY WHO LIVED as well as the heir to the house of black and out of dumbledore's in the nobility and staunch believers of Dark Arts, see what paths Harry chooses. WARNING AU, Good Malfoys, Neutral harry and a hell of a playboy.

**#PARSELTONGUE#**

* * *

It had been five years since the Godric Hollow incident. Corvus had become the perfect pureblood heir as one could imagine. He was well mannered and very polite. He had learned to read and write a while back, and now had a very beautiful Hand writing. He had taken a keen interest in books, and they were his best friends. He loved to read about the great wizarding tales and story of great wizards.

He also spends his usual regime of quidditch with Pollux and practiced the game for hours. The only change was, Draco also joined them after Corvus' fifth birthday. Draco and Corvus became best friends over time. Daily, Narcissa would drop draco at the Black Castle, and the two kids studied and played the whole day.

One day Corvus and Draco had a huge fight, when Draco cheated in Quidditch. Finally Draco couldn't take anymore and he punched Corvus, which made him very angry and he started shaking with rage. He only saw Red, and suddenly there was a large BOOM and all the windows on the back side of the castle shattered into tiny pieces. Both boys turned in fear at the sight. Everyone rushed at the back of the castle with wands in their hands.

"What happened?" asked a terrified Remus as he checked his Godson. Said godson was just shocked. He was angry at a point and only thought of damaging something or someone and then there was a loud **BOOM** followed by window shattering. Sirius turned around and gaped as he saw that all of the windows till second floor were shattered. He turned around when Draco stammered something.

Draco was shocked to the core when there was a huge explosion. He then looked at his brother in fear. He couldn't believe what happened. He heard Remus ask what happened and turned and spoke in a fearful stuttering voice. "w-we had a-an argu-ment and I p-punched C-Cory, and after t-two seconds w-windows broke". Everyone stared at the boy then at Corvus. Accidental magic was very common; in fact it proves that you are not a squib. Usually accidental magic occurs when a wizard or witch feels strong emotions like anger or sadness, but accidental magic of this intensity was unheard of. Everyone stared at him in shock and surprise. Their minds were still processing the information.

Corvus looked around to see everyone staring back at him and tears started forming in his eyes. Pollux was the first to register this and exclaimed "Wow! that was awesome. I am so proud of you Cory. Accidental magic and this powerful! Oh Great Merlin! How did you manage it?" asked Pollux picking up a sad child. Everyone regained themselves and understood what happened. They understood they were staring at Corvus making him uncomfortable. Sirius was the first one to regain him from the remaining ones and he too beamed at his son being so powerful. He walked up to him and patted his back. He noticed a lone tear escaping from his son's eye and wiped it.

"There is nothing wrong in it Cory. It was an accident. It happens to all, not this powerful, but it does happen." He planted a kiss on his son's forehead and said "I am proud of you Cory". The small boy smiled and beamed a little. All the others also came and congratulated on his first magic and talked how he could become the next Merlin which made him happier.

At Dinner that day, Sirius announced that on Cory's sixth birthday, which was 2 months away, they would begin Cory's training. There were nods of agreement, as no one wanted to see that kind of accident again. To say Cory was exited that he would learn to perform magic. He started bickering about how great wizard he will be. He failed to notice his family members, whose chest swelled in pride at his antics.

After 2 months, on Cory's sixth birthday, there was a small family gathering held at the Black castle. When Sirius told them about Cory's accidental magic, everyone gaped like a fish and stared at Cory, who just blushed at the attention. People were very happy. Cassiopeia gave a tight hug. Everyone was ecstatic at the news, according to Pollux, Cory was the strongest black ever. Every black had a gleam in their eyes, as they thought that House of Black will once again show their Dominance in the Wizarding Britain.

House of Black was one of the great 28 wizarding families in Britain. It was one of the richest if not the richest family with vast history from the times of Merlin himself. Many fine wizards and witches were born in this family, however, over the time the family lost its influence and glory in the wizarding world. Continuous inbreeding through generations, to keep the line 'Pure', produced Squibs in the family. Many considered them a stain on the wizarding world, but blacks did not. Instead, the squibs were sent to Muggle world to live their lives. The squib Blacks were considered royalty as well in the muggle world. Being one of the richest families in the muggle Britain had its perks.

The House always stayed neutral in every war, but was slightly tilted towards the Dark side. It was like they were just waiting for the cookie being offered for their allegiance. They had Power, Money, and Influence. None of the Dark lord could offer something better, so they remained neutral. Some members defied the house and joined the Lords, resulting in their disownment. Most of the black weren't the type to bow to anyone, they considered themselves as rulers, and were made to rule. However,The House did not produce any extra ordinary magical talent in a century and lost its importance, but soon everything was going to change. They would finally regain their respect, status and dominance in the world. Corvus would once again bring the house to its former Glory.

As promised, Sirius started Corvus' training. For fisrt few months it only consisted of theoretical knowledge. in all the subjects, he found potions and charms the best. He also was forced to meditate for an hour, much to his displeasure. Remus explained that meditation helps in getting better control over the magic, and expands the magical reserves. since Sirius was busy with his family business and his responsibilities as the Lord Black, Remus had taken upon himself to educate the child.

After 3 months of boring theory, finally Corvus was given some practical knowledge. Although potions was the only subject on which he could perform a practical, but he loved it. His grandmother taught him that potion brewing was similar to the cooking. You have to know your ingredients, and you will do great.

Remus and his grandmother took him to the greenhouse, by the castle, to learn about the plants and ingredients used in the potions. Remus showed him how to brew a potion properly. He wasn't allowed to touch the cauldron and only simplest of the potions were brewed, but the little kid was so amazed that he would just love to see the process, and eventually stir or add non-explosive or mild ingredients to the cauldron. He was natural with the potions. He showed the perfect attention, alertness and care required for making a potion. He carefully did what was instructed and performed the task to the perfection. He also learned some basic charms, but was unable to perform as he didn't have any wand. He hated Arithmacy, something with applying to much of brains. He was a genius for his age, but didn't show any interest in the subject.

He was also fascinated with magical creatures; he would often accompany his great aunt to learn about the creatures. He always was fascinated at the sight of mysterious animals.

In all of his new work, he however never missed his quidditch practice. Pollux was adamant about his training in the game. He also had created a training regime for his Great grandson, which included running a bit of stretching exercises and some yoga. He wanted Cory to be a fit sportsperson. Everyone was relieved that Pollux had not started Pushups and crunches in his regime. That would definitely break the young fellow. His aim became better, and now he learned how to spin the ball and shoot a curve throw. Pollux made sure that harry could throw with both hands to avoid time lapase in shot. It also benefitted him, as now he was amphidextrous in all his work.

Corvus also developed a pranking streak, which ran in all the males of the Black family. If people thought Sirius was dangerous, well his son was simply a Nightmare. He came up with the ideas, which nobody would have even guessed. On day when a family get together was arranged, he and his brother in Crime, Draco managed to turn everyone's hair a most bright and girly shade of pink. Much to displeasure of everyone, they couldn't find the countercurse or antidote and had to go to their respective work for a week in the same condition.

Sirius, Orion and Pollux, couldn't be more proud. They were the most dangerous pranksters of their time, and the six and a half year old had pranked them, like they were nothing. They all nodded to each other, and stood up in a dramatic way, wiped a fake tear and Saluted at Corvus. "You sir, are a true Black, Please teach us your ways in the magnificent art of Pranking" begged Pollux in a dramatic way which earned snickers from everyone in the room.

Remus also looked at his godson with pride. He also thought back at his time with mauderers and how good they were with the pranks. It truly was an art which required skill, intelligence and proper planning. Corvus at such small age manage to do this, and to the greatest pranksters of all time.

On Corvus' seventh birthday, again there was a small family gathering, with annual Malfoys versus Blacks quidditch game. Like every year, Blacks were the winners. Sirius happily tossed the quaffle which went towards the woods. Corvus sighed and went to collect it. After passing through some bushes he picked up the quaffle and started to return back to the castle. He took a step and heard some voice behind him.

**#Well well well… what do we have here, a two legged sssstupid monkey, you sssshall be my dinner#** Corvus turned and froze when he saw a 5 feet long long snake, who had his toungue sticking out.

**#Pleasssse don't eat me, I asssure you Mr. Sssnake that I am not tasssty#** exclaimed Corvus quickly with his hands in defensive position. The snake stared at him for few minutes and hissed **#A-a sssspeaker….my mother told me about them, but you are the firssst one I have ever met. Itsss an honour Massster#** the snake bowed.

Corvus gave confused look and said #Of course I am a sssspeaker, everyone sssspeakes. You are an extraordinary ssssnake, how are you able to sssspeak in English?# asked Corvus. Snake looked at him in curiosity and hissed **#Let me assure you massster, it isss you who are ssspeaking in the noble language of sssnakes#** Corvus was shocked to hear, his mind was racing, how could he speak to a snake. His brain went over to the class with his grandmother about Hogwarts and its founder. His eyes widened, when he remembered that Salazar Slytherin himself spoke to snakes. He remembered how evil he was, as books portrayed him. He thought everyone would hate him for this. Everyone will now think that he is a freak and evil person. A loud hissing broke his trance.

**#Massster…Massster…MASSSTER…#** Corvus turned his head towards the snake. **#Massster, can I pleassse come with you asss your familiar.#** Corvus nodded dumbly and started walking towards the Castle. Snake gave a happy hissing and followed his new master.

When harry came out from the bushes, he saw everyone was waiting for him, everyone smiled looking at him. He gave a small smile and walked ahead.

Sirius was waiting for his son, to bring the Quaffle. He looked as the bushes once again shaked, and Corvus came out. He gave happy smile, and motioned him to come over. As corvus took few steps Sirius saw a huge snake slithering behind him. He felt fear after a long time, seeing a massive snake moving after his son he was terrified to the core. He did what any other father would do in the situation,With a reflex action he took his wand out and ran towards his son shouting "Move Corvus, there is a snake behind you"

Corvus was broken out of his thought process and saw his terrified father running towards him with a wand in his hand shouting something about a snake. Behind his father he saw all of his family running towards him with their wands out. When he heard the word snake, he looked behind him, a terrified snake who looked him with pleading eyes. He then took a step back and sat on one knee in front of the snake with his hands up in the year. He then shouted "It is okay dad, He won't harm me or anyone. He is a friend."

Everyone had a single thought, 'protect Corvus at all cost'. When they reached near him, and heard him defending the snake, everyone was just stunned. "W-what are you saying, move out of there, the snake can bite you" said a stuttering Remus. "No he won't. He said he wanted to be my Familiar" he turned to the snake and hissed #Tell them you won't hurt me…uh…wait whats your name# the snake looked at between shocked people and his master. **#Massster, my mother called me Sssythia and I am a female# the snake turned to the remaing humans and hissed #I won't hurt my Massster#** and looked towards Corvus.

Corvus blushed at his mistake and hissed** #I am ssso sssorrry, Sssythia I didn't know your gender and jusssst assumed you would be male, By the way my name is Corvusss#** he then turned to his family and said "Did you hear that, she just said that she won't hurt me, now put the wand away, you are scaring her"

Everyone looked in shock as Corvus turned towards the snake and hissed something, then snake hissed back and looked at them, they all cringed when she hissed at them as tosaying something and turned towards Corvus. While Corvus blushed and then looked apologetic. He then turned to them and said "Did you hear that, she just said that she won't hurt me, now put the wand away, you are scaring her."

Everyone was gaping like a fish and breathing heavily. They just couldn't process the information. Corvus got a bit scared and turned to his father. Sirius looked at Corvus with just one thought 'Corvus is a Parseltongue'. The thought ran again and again in his head and with a loud thump he fainted.

The thump broke everyone's trance and they realized that they were again staring at the poor boy who was now scared. Everyone shook their heads and beamed at the situation. This time Orion was the first person to recompose himself and he exclaimed "What a brilliant day! A Parselmouth Black. I never thought that I would live to see the moment. Oh god, wait till everyone hears about this. Haha, best day for the House of Black." "We have been blessed by the great Salazar himself. Oh my cory, you will be the strongest wizard ever." Said pollux proudly with glitter in his eyes. He moved forward to hug his Grandson, only to stop in front of a wildly hissing snake. The snake apparently saw Pollux coming towards her master and slithered in front of him raising her body and opening her mouth to show large fangs and protect her master. Corvus saw this and gently rubbed her head hissing** #itsss okay sythia he won't hurt me, He is my Great grandfather#** the snake looked back and nodded and slithered back.

Pollux came forward and gave a bone crushing hug to his Great Grandson. Corvus was released by Pollux, only to be group hugged by his Grandparents. Walburga had tears of joy in her eyes. "This calls for celebration, let's go inside" exclaimed Pollux with a fist in the air. Everyone started moving when they heard a groan. They turned to see Sirius waking up with a hand on his head and said rubbing his eyes "I had the weirdest dream, Corvus was a Parselmouth and had 5 feet snake with him" he opened to see smirking faces, he turned to see Corvus who had a raised eyebrow and a 5 feet long snake around his shoulders. Sirius stared at him for a second and again fainted. Everyone laughed at him. "Moppy" exclaimed Walburga and an elf appeared with a pop. "yes lady Walburga, what can moppy do for her?", " bring Sirius back to castle and prepare the food" ordered Walburga politely. "Yes moppy shall do that" squeaked the elf. Then everyone started walking back in the house.

In the house everyone sat in living room very excited. Everyone just stared at Corvus with a face splitting grin. Said boy just sat on one of the chairs blushing slightly from all the praises. His new familiar coiled on his lap studying everyone present in the room. He looked up to see everyone grinning at him, waiting for him to say something. "What?" asked Corvus in a nervous voice. "say something in Parseltongue, introduce us to your new friend" said a very excited Orion.

Corvus sighed and hissed** #Ssssythia, meet my family. Thossse are my grandparentssss, thosssse are my great grandparentssss, the lady over there isss my Great Aunt, you would like her, sssshe is exsspert on magical animalssss. That man is my godfather and the man lying on the sssssofa is my father. The ssscared boy over there is my cousssin.#** Everyone noted the snake looked at them when Corvus pointed them and nodded and kind of bowed its head. It then turned to him and hissed something; he then looked up and said "She says it is an honor to meet you all. By the way her name is Sythia." Everyone beamed at this, and gave a warm smile. Cassiopeia stood up and reached and looked at the snake analyzing her. She was amazed by the snake, long, strong muscles, covered by black scales, with large mouth. She then looked on its head and gasped. Between her eyes were, the scales had a dark shade of green. The shock was evident, Corvus noticed it and asked "what is the mater Aunt Cassiopeia?". She looked up and said "Cory, this is no ordinary snake, this is considered rarest species and most dangerous after the mighty Basilisk." To say, everyone in the room was stunned in the room. Sirius had woken up before the conversation had began and asked "what do you mean aunt?". She turned and said "This is a Venenosa Python, one of the most deadly and rarest species, it is even rare to see one. It is purely magical snake, can grow upto 15-20 feets. It is highly poisonous and also a constrictor. Nobody knows its poison's potency, some say it depends on how powerful its bonded is, others say it depends upon age. The last Venenosa's poison had enough potency to kill over 600 people with just a drop. It can adjust its own size and are expert hunters. Many also says, that Salazar himself was the first ever to bond with them."

Everyone stared between Cassiopeia, Corvus and Sythia. Everyone just had one thought in their mind 'We have Salazar reborn!'. They were broken out of their trance by Corvus who was currently hissing between his laughs. Everyone stared him with curiosity, he looked up said "we were just discussing her living arrangements, she asked if she could eat moppy, I was just explaining her that house elfs have to be left alone, by the way she says, that we won't have pest problems from now own, so instruct the elfs not to capture the rats. Everyone gave a small chuckle. Suddenly there was a pop, "moppy has ready the dinner" Corvus jumped from his chair and exclaimed "alright! Time to eat come Sythia!" everyone watched the young boy run towards the dining room and the snake following him. This was really a… exceptional day.

Time flew by easily. People and the elfs alike had now adjusted to a new presence in the house. In the beginning everyone used to freak out seeing a snake in the house, but few months later everyone adjusted. However no matter how many times they saw it, they were highly amazed at the sight of Corvus conversing to Sythia. It was truly a remarkable sight. Sythia had also grown a soft corner for Corvus. She used to sleep on Corvus' bed coiled around him and him hugging her. She caressed him like her own son. Once Sirius walked in his room only to find both of them sleeping peacefully, he immediately called every family member, and everyone cooed at the cute sight. Sythia's motherly nature was remarkable at the full moons. She would sense the 'Moony' in Remus and always stood between him and Corvus.

Corvus was well ahead in his subjects. He had covered till third year in potions and Charms and till second year in other subjects. He had also made all the potions correctly from the first year.

On his Eighth birthday, there was a huge party in which all the renowned wizarding families were invited. There was a huge reception in the front yard of the Black Castle. Many aurors were also stationed across the perimeter. It would be the first time, Corvus would meet people of his age, and so he was ecstatic. He wore the best dress robes, that his father had bought him and gracefully arrived at the party. Sirius introduced him to many important people and he met them gracefully, as he should. Everyone was impressed by his manners and polite attitude. During the feast Pollux stood up and made drew everyone's attention by lifting his goblet and stroking it gently by his spoon. "Many I have everyones attention… today we are here to celebrate the birthday of my Great Grandson Corvus Black. He is a Wonderful great grandson, and I am proud of him... Come here Cory!". Corvus graciously stood and walked towards Pollux. Pollux then put a hand around his shoulders and said "on this lovely occasion I have an announcement to make" he then took out a small box and handed it to Corvus. He opened it and saw a Platinum ring with a big black diamond in the centre. His eyes widened, when he realize what it was. "I Pollux Arctucus Black, as the eldest of The Most ancient and Noblest House of black, accept Corvus Sirius Black as the heir of the House, so mote it be". Pollux said with a big smile on his face, and motioned a very stunned Corvus to wear the ring. As soon as he pu the ring on his ring finger of the right hand, a black swirl erupted from ring and settled down, and got fixed on Corvus' finger. He felt a sudden rush of magic and then it was over, he was officially made the heir ti the House of Black.

Everyone clapped and looked in awe at the young man. The blacks looked proudly at him, and ever stoic Walburga wiped a small, never existing tear from her eyes. After dinner everyone went at the back of the Castle for the annual Quidditch game. but this time, it wasn't between the Blacks and Malfoys but between the kids. Draco introduced him to several kids, like Blaise Zabini, Crabbe and Goyle, Marcus Flint, Roger and Tracey Davis, Daphne Greengrass, Pansy Parkinson, Cedric Diggory

The teams were decided as, Marcus, Draco, Crabbe and Cedric in one team and Corvus, Blaise, Roger and Goyle in another. The match was very exciting. Soon everyone came back and saw the match. Everyone was amazed at the skills of Corvus. He disabled many attacks, and from Marcus and Draco and scored quite a points. Corvus and Roger were very comfortable with each other, and quickly formed strategies. After an hour Corvus' team was leading with 310-160 and soon it was ended when Cedric caught the snitch and the match was declared as a tie. Corvus scored 230 points, which amazed everyone. Marcus came to him and said, "Man that was awesome, some set of skills you got there. I Play for Slytherin in Hogwarts. If you end up in Slytherin, consider a fixed spot on the team."

After many congratulations he went to talk to his new friends. Everyone seemed quite nice, but one Pansy Parkinson annoyed him to no end, she would just fawn over him, and her high pitched voice just irritated him. Soon party was over and everyone was on their own way.

After everyone left, Pollux took Corvus to the dungeons, where there was a large vault door. He applied his blood to it, and the door opened. He took out a box and locked the vault. He then walked towards Corvus and handed the box to him. he opened the box to see a wand. "this Corvus is my grandfather's, this will be you companion till we can get you a new wand." Explained Pollux. "but why" asked Corvus nervously. Pollux laughed and said "well, from now on, you represent our family. And we can't train you properly without a want" Corvus beamed at this and hugged his great grandfather muttering thank you. Finally… finally he would do some real magic.

* * *

**_Thats it...i hope you all like it... i hope the length is fine, if not please tell how long would you like the chapters and most importantly_**

**_PLEASE RATE AND REVIEW :)_**


	4. Chapter 4

_**hey everyone...I am back with a new chapter, which is longest i have ever written. I HOPE IT SATISFIES YOUR NEEDS -_-**_

_**Also is it something like, with every new chapter, We will write less number of reviews. I mean i got 5 for first 4 for second and only 3 for third. IS IT SOMETHING LIKE, WE WILL NOT REVIEW UNTILL THE AUTHOR BEGS US.**_

_**IF ITS LIKE THIS...I BEG YOU, PLEASE REVIEW. _**_

_THANK YOU LUPINESENCE, NONEOFYOURBUSINESS101 AND THE GUEST FOR YOU CONTINUED SUPPORT. HOPE YOU LIKE THIS CHAPTER PLEASE CONTINUE YOUR SUPPORT AND DO TELL ME IF YOU HAVE SOME SUGGESTIONS :)_

_NONEOFYOURBUSINESS101 : THANK YOU FOR POINTING THAT OUT, I WILL MAKE SURE IT DOSENT REPEAT :)_

**DISCLAIMER: **I DONT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS MENTIONED.

**SUMMARY**: What if in a twist of fate, Harry is raised by Sirius Black as his own son and grew up in the magic world. How his life would be changed living up to the reputation of THE BOY WHO LIVED as well as the heir to the house of black and out of dumbledore's in the nobility and staunch believers of Dark Arts, see what paths Harry chooses. WARNING AU, Good Malfoys, Neutral harry and a hell of a playboy.

**#PARSELTONGUE# **

* * *

After the birthday bash, all of his quidditch gang would come to the Black manor and play all afternoon. But since every good thing has to come to an end, September 1st came. All the senior players in the gang had to go back to Hogwarts. Soon the remaining gang also split up, and they had to go back. However they often came, but their arrival became negligible.

Corvus also became busy, with gaining a new wand and actually performing magic, as he referred it. Remus and Sirius had upped the studying, reducing time for potions, and applying it to charms and DADA. Sirius had taken on himself to teach the DADA, as he was the second best in it, in his year just after James. Corvus loved Charms and soaked it as a sponge. He didn't like DADA that much, but anything with wand was great for Corvus.

The year went by with not much disturbances. It was rather dull year. The only amazing things were, getting a wand and actually using it. One day on the dining table during breakfast, an owl came handling the DAILY PROPHET. Sirius grabbed the newspaper, read the first headline and started laughing with pure joy, he then passed it to Remus who looked equally happy. Looking at everybody's confused expressions Sirius said in a very happy voice "That Traitorous Bastard rat is finally been caught, oh Merlin! What a great news it is." Corvus beamed after hearing it.

Sirius told Corvus about James and Lily Potter, three months ago, when he came to his study and asked about his mother. It pained Sirius, when Corvus asked about his mother. He told himself that he would give Corvus so much love, that he won't need a mother, and when Corvus asked him the question, he thought that he must have failed somewhere. He forced these thoughts out of his mind and explained himself that it was inevitable, and Corvus deserves to know about his parents. So he told the whole story from mauderers, to war, voldemort, and death of potters and most importantly, bastard dumbledore. Corvus didn't understand most of it, but what confused him most was how he had 2 fathers and 1 mother, what he knew, was everyone had a single father and mother. He shrugged and ignored the topic thinking about confusing rituals.

At the end of the whole ordeal Sirius was surprised when Corvus hugged him and said "Only you are my daddy, they may be my mum and dad, but they are gone, and you are here, so you are my only father and I love you". Sirius was silent for a second and then hugged back muttering 'thank you' and 'I love you too'.

Back to the present time, Sirius had called Tiffy, and asked the house elf to prepare a big feast for the wonderful occasion. The delighted elf disappeared to prepare the feast. Sirius made some floo calls and invited the family and they celebrated the whole day.

On Corvus' ninth birthday, a huge ball was organized, where many all the pureblood families were invited, including ones in other countries, such as Delacour and Podolski. However, Weasely were not invited thanks to Wlaburga, who strictly ordered that, only standard families should be invited.

Corvus however objected the ball, as it would hinder his annual Quidditch game. So Now the invitations consisted of two events, in which they were first invited for lunch and Quidditch, and later in the evening for Ball and Dinner.

The whole idea was a huge success. Only foreign guest were the ones who was absent for the Lunch and Quidditch. Special arrangements were made on the roof of the Castle, so people could see the following matches. For the first time in years, the west and South wing of the Castle was in use. Those two wings were known as guest wings, where all the guests were accommodated and left to relax and prepare for the ball in the night.

The main hall of the Castle was used for the Ball. All the furniture was removed and the maple wood flooring was polished to a point, you could see your face. The first Dance obviously had to be done by Corvus, and Boy was he nervous? Corvus felt like shit. He never danced, except for the lessons his grandmother gave him, but she was his grandmother. He never asked a girl, to dance with him. Hell! he never talked to a girl except for formal reasons. He felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned to see Sirius giving a knowing smile, which comforted him. He looked around and Saw, a very beautiful blond wearing a blue gown looking at him. When he looked closely, he saw most beautiful icy blue eyes, and a gorgeous face. He recognized her as Daphne Greengrass.

He mentally slapped himself, and scolded himself of being a fool. He was a heir to a noble house. He should be confident. With a new found confidence, he strode over to the Greengrass family with an air of superiority around him. He gave a curt nod to those who wished him and reached his destination. He looked in the eyes of the girl, extended his right hand and bowed a little and said "May I have a Pleasure of this Dance? Miss greengrass?"

Daphne was standing with her family in the main hall, now turned into ball room of the Black Castle. She adored the beauty of the castle and its decorations and looking around for possible 'dance date'. Her father had made it clear, that the ball was an outstanding place for forming more connections, politically as well as socially, and so heiress of the House of Greengrass she was expected to be on best behavior, and make as many acquaintances as possible.

She like, every girl around her age wanted to dance with the boy of the hour- Corvus Black. Being an heir to a Most Noble House, with exceedingly good looks, and handsome features, made him the Knight in Shining armor of most of the females. Raised hearing stories about boy-who-lived, and how he defeated the dark lord and his amazing tales of slaying a mighty dragon and saving the princess, made every girl want to be that princess in distress. She looked around and saw many beautiful girls, from all over the world, who kept glancing towards the Head and heir of the hosting family. She sighed and thought 'I am never going to get a chance at him'. She then looked towards the said boy, who was looking at her, their eyes met for a brief second but felt like ages. He then turned, excused himself and started walking towards her.

Her heart started beating with million beats per second. First she didn't believe, that he would be coming to her, then she turned around to see no one behind her. She watched as the handsome boy, walking towards her, greeting everyone on the way. The said boy then stood in front of her, looking directly in her eyes, then bowed and asked if she would like to dance with him. At that moment everything froze for Daphne, she wanted to squeal in delight but a Lady never squeals. She wanted to just jump in happiness, but as an heiress she had been drilled the perfect ways of Ladyship. Somehow she overcame, and softly placed her hand in his and spoke softly with a cute smile "yes, you may. Mr. Black".

Hearing those words the first thought that rang in his mind was, 'Holy shit! I did it'. He composed himself and led her to the centre of the floor, he looked around and smirked as he got many jealous stares from his peers, apparently everyone wanted the Greengrass. Daphne however, noticed larger amount of stares, from different girls and their parents alike. Everyone wanted their daughter to dance first with the Black heir. When they reached the centre of the room, he held her right hand with his left, while his right arm was around her waist, just above her hips. As the music started they moved around graciously, each step taken with perfection. On the sidelines, the Black family looked in pride, only Walburga was tensed thinking 'Merlin Help him, oh Cory don't step on her feet' but relaxed when she watched Corvus move like a pro.

Soon Pollux led her wife on the floor and started moving alongside Corvus and Daphne, Corvus gave an acknowledging nod, which was returned by Pollux, Then Orion and Walburga too joined, followed by Sirius and a beautiful woman in her late twenties in his arms. Corvus looked at her, trying to remember where he has seen her. His curiosity was cleared by Daphne "She was on the cover page of Witch Weekly last month. She is a supermodel. Corvus sighed, he knew his dad was a ladies' man, Remus had told him the stories. He pushed away the thought and decided to concentrate on the party

The night was a successful event. Everyone went with positive thought about the Black heir and a smile on their faces. Few guests stayed in the manor, as they decided to leave in the morning, or were too drunk to return. Corvus had two rooms full of gifts, and for the first time in life, he didn't want to see them. He decided to open them in the morning and went to his room and retires for the night.

Next morning, he saw his father sitting on the dining table sipping his coffee and reading the newspaper. He took the opposite seat and ordered his milk. He saw the front page and groaned "so I made the front page again?" it wasn't a question, neither a statement. Sirius, looked at him with a raised eyebrow, he continued "dad I am telling you, with this rate, they surely are going to publish everything I do, soon you will read headlines like 'The-boy-who-lived ate bacon' or 'yesterday the Black heir went to the urinal five times. Isn't he amazing'" said Corvus in a dramatic way. Sirius barked out a laugh at his antics.

They recovered from their laughter and with a smirk Corvus asked "So another supermodel? I hope she is not my new mum". Sirius then said "Cory, Cory, Cory… now it's not the way to talk about your future mom" Corvus looked up and said "are you serious?". "Why of course I am _SIRIUS_" said Sirius.

"Oh come on dad. Why do you even… ugh leave it" exclaimed Corvus with a frustrated sigh. Sirius looked up with a mischievous glint in his eyes and said "Corvus I think it's the time for the talk". They were interrupted by a snort. They turned to see Remus walking towards them. "Padfoot leave him! he is just turned 9. Its not the time yet". Sirius looked irritated and replied angrily "Moony I am going to give him the talk this year, no matter what. You have been stopped me once not now." Remus scolded "You idiot that was three years ago. Who in the world, give the talk to a six year old. I had to stop you". "but there is no stopping me this time" Sirius retorted. He then led Corvus to his study.

After 2 hours, a very red looking Corvus came out of the study, with a grinning Sirius and a Sighing Remus. The remaining family looked at them questioningly to which Remus replied "he finally gave the talk". The males looked pleased and also started grinning, while the females of the table were fuming with rage "how dare you spoil my grandson" shouted an enraged Walburga. "He will not be like you all" exclaimed an raging Irma. Every male Black looked annoyed at that comment. Pollux stood up and said "He is a Black, and will carry on our legacy. Come Cory, lets teach you the ways of man" he dragged Corvus to the library, with a determined Sirius and Orion following.

Poor Corvus' day worsened, as his father, Grandfather and Great Grandfather, explained, what responsibilities he had as being the Male Black. He was thought thoroughly, how to talk to women, Flirt and many more things. After 2 hours, he couldn't take it and ran to his room. As the elderly Blacks watched him go, Orion muttered "I think we went a little overboard." "You think?" muttered a sighing Remus.

After that a new subject was added to his studies –Women. Pollux had reduced an hour from his quidditch training and taught him the ways of the Ladies' man. Being a Black it came natural to him. First he became shyer around girls, but soon he became what he was expected to be. Women of the House were helpless, they knew that Every Black Male was a legendary Flirt in their time, and they were converting their, poor, innocent Cory in the same category. They knew they were helpless, so they let it go. They knew everyone of those flirt was the most loyal and trustworthy with their partner, just enjoyed their young years, thoroughly.

Time fled by, at an amazing rate. Corvus was very busy with his schedule; he enjoyed his every lesson and his playing time. Many times, he would get a break, when Pollux would take him to see quidditch matches or the family reunions.

Blacks were back to their former Glory, having great influence in Winzengamot and the ministry. Their business ventures and trading companies, were having gold literally flowing in their vaults. They were now the richest family in Britain with 23 billion Galleons richer than Malfoys. They were also fourth richest family in Europe having a total wealth of 132 Billion Galleons, in which they had 47 Billion Galleons as liquid Assets, rest as Properties around the world, which consisted 3 Castles, and 5 large Manors and shares in different projects.

**(Time skip: 21st May 1991)**

It was a beautiful Morning in Northern Ireland. Corvus, had woken to the sound of knocking on the window. He opened an eye to see a brown owl outside the window. He woke up, rubbed his eyes and moved towards the window, he opened it and petted the owl, and took the letter and gave the owl a treat. He looked at the letter it read.

_To Corvus Sirius Black,_

_Largest room in East wing_

_Black Castle_

_Ireland._

He turned to see a red seal with H engraved on it, his eyes widened, and he ran out of his room practically screeming 'IT CAME IT CAME'. In the room a large snake just sighed in annoyance as her sleep was disturbed.

He reached the dining hall, to see everyone enjoying their Breakfast. When they saw him running, they gave a confused looks. Corvus then squealed "Finally my Hogwarts letter is here". "well then, what are you waiting for, open and read it.

He opened it and began to read

_HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY_

_Headmaster : Albus Dumbledore_

_(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc. Chf. Warlock,Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)_

_Dear Mr. Black,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardy. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment._

_Term begins at 1 september. We await you owl no later than July 31._

_Yours sincerely,_

_Minevera McGonagall,_

_Deputy Headmistress._

He then took out another page, read it and said, this is the details of books and uniform. Everyone nodded and Sirius took the note and spoke "well I guess, this calls for a shopping trip, Cory get ready we are going to shopping. After an hour, Corvus came back to main hall, to see Sirius and pollux waiting for him. They then held each other's hand and apparated to Diagon Alley.

"First lets go to Gringotts, for money and set up your account" said siruis and they entered an odd looking building. Corvus looked around to see a lot of Goblins working, he found them fascinating creatures. Sirius walked up to the farthest counter and said "I would like to access my vaults and open a new one". The goblin looked up and grinned "Indeed Lord Black." He motioned for another goblin and said "This is wolffang, he will show you to you vault, and after that I will shortly join you in the office for new vault". Sirius nodded and said "May your gold continue to flow" and walked behind wolffang.

Goblins were shrewed creatures, very cunning and ran the Gringotts- the wizarding bank. They never liked humans and held no respect for them, same was with humans, and they considered them to be evil and gold diggers. Sirius was an exception, surely being biggest customer mattered something. They didn't loved him just had a mutual respect for him. He used to leave big tips, which satisfied them, and in return they didn't cheat him, and helped him around with quick service. Merits of being ridiculously rich.

They sat in cart and braced them for a thrilling ride. After a minute it came to an halt. The goblin then said "Vault number 235". They got off and Sirius gave the key to little creature. He inserted the key and nodded to Sirius. He walked ahead and placed his palm on Black crest. Corvus heard many locks opening and watched in amazement as two large doors formed in the wall and opened, he looked inside and was shocked. The vault was endless large room with large piles of galleons in it. The two elders looked at him and chuckled. "Keep your mouth close or a fly will enter it" Corvus immediately shut his mouth gaining another round of chuckles. "Well what do you say Cory?" asked Sirius. Corvus turned and said "HOLY SHIT! I know we were rich, bu-but this is insane". The two elders nodded with knowing grin. Sirius went inside and grabbed a handful of galleons few sickles and knuts and filled them in his pouch then came back. He turned to goblin and said "let's go and meet Master Ragnok". The goblin nodded, closed the doors handed the key to Sirius and motioned them to the cart.

With another thrilling ride they were infront of the office of Director of the Gringotts. They entered and sat on the chairs in front of the desk. Corvus then saw the Goblin from desk in main hall coming from and sitting in the chair behind the desk. He then spoke "so what can I do for you Lord Black?" Sirius saiad "Master Ragnok I would like to open a savings vault in the name of Corvus Black with 1 million galleons as primary deposit. Also I would like to issue an instant transfer Card for the same vault." Ragnok nodded and asked "would that be all?". Sirius nodded and said "yes, that will be all, send the card to the Black Castle. May your Gold continue to flow". With a short bow, the blacks went out.

When they finally got out of bank, COrvus nearly shouted "1 Million Galleons? Why would I want that much amount". Pollux laughed at that and said "Cory you saw how rich we are, so just enjoy the money, just don't spend it over addictive potions". The day became even better for Corvus. "Let's see, you need clothes, we will arrange for it. Then you need books, okay lets go to Flourish and Blotts." They entered the shop, and bought the books and required quills. Sirius then called tiffy and the elf took the luggage to the Castle. "Now let's go buy your wand". The trio then went to Ollivander's for corvus' new wand.

They were greeted by a sight of an old man dusting the shelves. They walked to the counter when said man turned and said "Ah Mr. Black, I was wondering when will you come here for your wand. Lord Black I hope the wand is working properly, 11 and a half inches with unicorn horn with oak wood if I remember correctly" Sirius smiled and said "oh yes Mr. ollivander correct as always."

The man then went inside and brought a box opening, he handled it to Corvus "12 inches, maple and Dragon's heartstring". Corvus picked it and gave a swish, and a lamp exploded. "No no… certainly not, now let's try this one 10 inches, ash and unicorn hair". Corvus took the wand, and again gave a flick, this time; all the wands from first shelf flew outwards.

"Tricky customer, eh? I have just the thing for you." Ollivander then went and picked out a wand muttering 'maybe this one'. "Try this Mr. Black 12 inches holly and Pheonix feather". Corvus flicked it and Ollivander was flown back.

The whole ordeal went for about an hour, and a batted and bruised Ollivander spoke "I am afraid Mr. Black, I have no wands here for you, and maybe you should try the custom made wands in Knockturn alley."

The blacks nodde and moved towards the said shop. "I can't believe it, Ollivander wasn't able to provide a wand" said a shocked Sirius, to which Pollux nodded. They entered a old busted place in the narrow corridor which said 'Dragonite's Custom made wands'. They entered and were greeted by a skinny old man who was limping as he walked. "Welcome Mr. Black, Lords Black. Ollivander messaged me that you would be coming. Come here"

They walked to a desk where several pouches and vials were kept. "okay Mr. Black wave you hand over these woods and tell me which attracts you, then choose a rune from this pouch and repeat the process on these vials. Now there maybe two elements which would attract you so don't worry which to choose.

Corvus waved his hand over some woods and chose one Dark brown looking wood. Then took out a white fang from the pouch, and then chose Vials, which contained, a white translucent liquid, He then took these ingredients to the Man. The said man's eyes widened at seeing the ingredients.

"That's a very unusual combination, Rare and very powerful, it will take a lot of deal in making the wand. Rosewood with Basillisk Fang, Unicorn's tears. Come back in an hour and I will have the wand ready. Also give me a drop of your blood for the crafting." The adult Blacks were shocked, those were the rarest cores to find in a wand, but what have ever been simple for picked a blade and dropped a drop of his blood. They ignored the fact and went to eat the ice cream. After an hour and some shopping in quidditch supplies shop they were back in the Wand shop.

"Ah Mr. Black, I have just completed your wand, a very strong wand indeed. It is very powerful for curses, charms and Dark arts. That wand is what I call grey wand, able to do all kind of magic. But I must warn you, don't let anyone use it, or there will be dire consequences. Corvus nodded, and there was a sudden charge of magic inside him. He couldn't describe the feeling; it was like… he was complete. They paid for the wand, and went back happily.

They went back to the castle and after dinner went to sleep. He saw Sythia already coiled on his bed. He walked up to the bed and lied next to his familiar. Sythia then slithered around him, coiling her tail around his leg and nuzzling his head in his neck. He remembered the day when she became his familiar.

**(Flashback…)**

Corvus was sitting in his bed, reading a novel, when Sythia slithered near him, he started petting her, strocking her beautiful black scales

**#Master can I request something#** hissed Sythia. Corvus looked up from his book and hissed back **#of course what do you want#**.

**#Master I would like to be your bonded familiar#** hissed sythia nervously. Corvus looked confused and hissed **#but I thought you were my familiar#**

**#no master, I was your companion, not familiar. For familiar bonding, I have to bite you and you have to conjure your magic at the spot of bite, then we will be bonded for eternity. I am sorry master, I didn't tell you earlier, as I have to make sure that you are capable, because if your magic was any weaker, you would die.#** explained Sythia.

Corvus audily gulped and then nodded, he listed pros and cons and took a deep breath. He then concentrated his magic on his right wrist and moved it towards Sythia, She took a huge bite and entered her fangs in his wrist. Corvus, Screemed in pain as the venom went in his body and started bonding with his blood. Soon he lied shaking in his bed and went into unconsciousness. Next morning he woke up, and felt a lot energetic, and felt power rush through him.

**#Good morning Master. The bonding was successful, My venom is now very much stronger and I have grown 3 more feets. I have also gained the power of adjusting my size as per you wish.#** Corvus nodded and hugged her and went on his day.

**(Flashback end…)**

Time flew by and it was 31st august already. Sirius called Corvus to his study. On reaching it, he found all the Males of Black family waiting for him, he knew it meant trouble. They motioned him to take a seat in front of them. "Corvus, from tomorrow you are going to Hogwarts and have a legacy to follow." Said Orion very seriously, and Corvus gulped and nodded.

"Now, we expect you to be in best of behavior, as you would be representing our house. We expect you to be in top of your classes and be a perfect heir and student." Said Pollux. Corvus nodded with determination in his eyes. He was ready to face the world.

"Now most importantly, you have to prove your worth as Black heir. We expect you to be evilly mischievous and turn their life a living hell. Prank as many as you can. Let Hogwarts know, they have, another black." Corvus nodded with a grin.

"And we expect you to at least snog 1 girl by the Christmas. If you fail to do so, you will no longer be the Black heir" Corvus looked up and laughed "oh come on dad…" seeing nobody was laughing, not even smiling. He considered threat to be very real.

"Don't consider it a threat Corvus Black. It's a promise, now off to bed." Corvus practically ran out of the study. The three turned to one another and gave a hearty chuckle. "what do you think, will he manage to do it?" asked Sirius. "Well considering who his father and grandfathers are, it is no worry. Who want to place a bet, I say he will take 3 months." Said pollux "I think 3 and a half months" said orion. "he won't be able to do it" said Sirius. other two only glared at him.

Next day whole Family along with Remus came to drop Harry. Sythia was coiled in is robes. He chose Hogwarts robes as they were baggy and Sythia could easily come with him. They apparated to platform 9 3/4th near a large red colored steam engine. They walked towards the compartments in the back, and on their way, many were whispering or pointing at them. Corvus just smirked at others. After walking for a minute they came near Malfoy family, who were waiting for them.

After few chats, Corvus and Draco hugged Irma, Walburga and Narcissa who had few tears in their eyes. Irma and Walburga gave soft kisses on Corvus' forehead and said "Don't listen to any deal from you father. You will always be an heir to our family".

Corvus' then gave bear hugs from Pollux Sirius and soft manly hugs from Orion and Remus. "Don't forget the del. We want proof." said Sirius. Corvus nodded and boarded the train with Draco to find an empty compartment.

Narcissa whispered to Walburga "Did they told ways of proper man of Black family?" to which Walburga only sighed and nodded. "It is even worse, since they no longer have a trusted eye witness, they want some strong proof", and watched the train leave.

In the train Draco and Corvus found an empty compartment and relaxed themselves. Sythia slithered out and coiled near Corvus on window side. Soon they were joined by Daphne and Tracey. They jumped when they saw Sythia, but Corvus assured that she was his familiar and will not hurt. Daphne took a seat beside Corvus. He was reading a book. With corner of his eyes, he took glances at the blond beauty near him and saw she was doing the same.

After an hour, the door again opened revealing a bushy haired girl she entered the compartment with authority and said "Hi, I am Hermione Granger, have you seen a toad, a boy named Neville has lost it".

"Granger, that's not a wizarding name" spat Draco. "Yes, because it isn't. You know I was so excited when I got my letter its so amazing that there is a magic world. I have learned a few spells, and can perform them. I have been reading a lot…" she continued oblivious to the looks she got.

"There is no toad do you mind getting out" said Draco harshly. "You could have asked politely. Don't you have any manners" retorted Hermione. Corvus looked up from his book and said "We can ask the same, Why did you barge in whe you could have knocked, and as I remember we never asked you anything, while you just were just describing your history, you know nobody is interested here".

The bushy girl was about to say something when she saw a snake and said "You know you are not allowed snake in school, you could be expelled". This just did the trick, Corvus lost any respect remaining and was fuming with rage, before he could response, Slythia Slithered to his lap raised herself and started hissing maniacally with large fangs coming out of her mouth.

The poor girl just rushed out of the compartment in fear. Everyone in the compartment was now very scared. Harry petted the snake calming her "now now girl, relax. You are scaring my friends." The snake then went back to her position and went back to relaxing. Everyone calmed down then Corvus stood and said "I will come in back soon, Draco please take care of Sythia." Draco nodded and Corvus left.

He decided to take a stroll along the train. He came across a compartment where he heard some girls giggling and discussing something. "You know I heard that Corvus Black is coming to Hogwarts this year" said a voice and Corvus smirked. "I hope he notice me. You know I have had a crush on him since I was seven." Said another "We all have" sighed another. Corvus was unable to resist anymore and he knocked on the door. It opened to reveal a beautiful brunette wearing Hogwarts robes. She sat back down, and Corvus saw 2 more girls in similar clothing. Both of them were Blondes. All three had a questioning look on their faces. Corvus then said "Sorry to disturb such beautiful angels, but can I sit here, as all other compartments are full" said with a trademark dazzling Black smile, taught by Sirius.

All the girls blushed a little at the comment and saw him. He was a handsome boy with a heartwarming smile. He was about five feet 3 inches long, with an athletic body. He had long Roman nose, with messy long black hair with Grey eyes with high cheek bone, with very little amount of baby fat on the face. All in all he looked absolutely gorgeous to those girls. The girls passed each other a knowing smirk and invited him in.

They introduced themselves, and when he was about to introduce himself, the candy trolley came. He bought five packs of Blood pop while girls ordered some cakes and pies along with chocolate frogs. When they were about to pay, Corvus took out his transaction card and payed for all of them. Along the way he flirted with them and they with him. One blond who introduced herself as Brittany daggers had clung to him. After an hour she was sitting very close to him, and often hugged him while laughing. Oh how he loved his elders for teaching these skills. They even talked about how they wanted to kiss the great Corvus Black, and how he was their knight in shining armor. It just amused him to no end.

Finally there was an announcement which said that they will reach the school in 15 minutes, so he stood up and said his goodbyes and prepared to go back. When he was about to go back, Brittany stood up gave a peck on his cheek and said "if you need help in anything, don't hesitate in approaching me. And by the way whats your name, you never told us." He just smirked and said "you all will learn in some time. Goodbye angles" and with that he walked out.

He returned to his compartment, where he was bombarded with questions. He just apologized and said that he was making new acquaintances. They shrugged and prepared for school. The train came to a halt at the Hogsmeade station. They came out, and saw a large man yelling, "First years, over here" in a Scottish accent. They followed him and he led them to ferries. "No more than four to a boat" yelled the have Giant. The ferries started moving in the lake, and they saw a most beautiful sight they had ever seen. There was the Hogwarts Castle in all his glory on the hill. The ferries reached the stairs and they followed the giant towards the castle. They reached large doors, and the giant stepped forward and knocked the gates loudly. The Gates opened and new students saw an old lady waiting for them. "the first years, Professor McGonagall" the woman nodded and said "Thank you Hagrid, I will take them from here "and turned to students "Welcome to Hogwarts," said Professor McGonagall. "The start-of-term banquet will begin shortly, but before you take your seats in the Great Hall, you will be sorted into your houses. The Sorting is a very important ceremony because, while you are here, your house will be something like your family within Hogwarts. You will have classes with the rest of your house, sleep in your house dormitory and spend free time in your house common four houses are called Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin. Each house has its own noble history and each has produced outstanding witches and wizards. While you are at Hogwarts, your triumphs will earn your house points, while any rule-breaking will lose house points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded the House Cup, a great honor. I hope each of you will be a credit to whichever house becomes Sorting Ceremony will take place in a few minutes in front of the rest of the school. I suggest you all smarted yourselves up as much as you can while you are waiting, I will return when we are ready for you," said Professor McGonagall. "Please wait quietly." With that said, Professor went back in the hall.

Corvus was idily chatting with Draco when he heard "My brother told me, we have to fight trolls to get sorted". Corvus and Draco looked at each other and barked out a laugh. "haha… that's the best joke, I have heard." Exclaimed Corvus. "Do you really think they would let first years fight a bloody troll?" said Corvus and laughed harder, joined by several others. The boy became red like his hair and shouted "SHUT UP". "Oh, temper. Let's look at you, red hair, freckles, worn out robes. You must be a weasley. My Father told me you all, weasleys having more children than they could afford" smirked Draco.

The said weasley went even redder and shouted "at least I don't have a Death Eater for a Father." Draco was about to retort with a punch only stopped by Corvus, "Leave him, he is not worth it." The rest of the time went uneventful, except Ghosts scaring students. Soon McGonagall came and said "Move along now, Sorting ceremony is about to start". She led them to huge gates and opened it. Inside Corvus saw four tables and students sitting on them, he guessed they must be the house tables. He looked up and saw a very beautiful ceiling. He groaned when he heard the bushy haired girl say something about the ceiling. 'good for nothing, showoff muggleborn' thought Corvus. They reached the end of the hall, where there was a hat on a table. Suddenly the hat started to sing. Corvus for the major part ignored it and looked around. He saw Marcus and Roger smiling at him on the slytherin Table. He gave them a nod and looked in front when Professor McGonagall came and said "When I call your name, you will put on the hat and sit on the stool to be sorted".

"I will kill my brother" exclaimed a red haired boy and Corvus snorted at his stupidity. "Abott, Hannah" announced professor. A nervous looking walked up and sat on the stool. Professor placed the hat on her head and the hat yelled "HUFFLEPUFF". The girl excitedly jumped and ran to the clapping table. Next was Bones Susan who also went in hufflepuff.

Corvus looked up when professor said "Black Corvus". The whole hall started muttering, teachers leaned forward to look more clearly. Corvus smirked he stepped forward and stopped on the second step, he then turned, and looked towards Hufflepuff table and winked at the three girls he met in the train. They had their jaws on the ground, as they saw who Corvus was. He then sat on the stool gracefully and waited for sorting. He felt the hat touch him. then heard _'hmmm…difficult, VERY difficult. Plenty of courage, but won't act without a proper plan, cunning and a thirst to prove yourself. Gryffindor is certainly out. Loyal, but not the level of Hufflepuuf, so it is certainly out, you consider Knowledge as Power, and love for books…hmmm… oh you have old sal's gift. Then it certainly would be'_

"SLYTHERIN" yelled the hat…

_To be continued..._

* * *

_**Thats it... A CLIFFHANGER...MUHAHAHAHA...I KNOW I HATE THOSE...In this chapter you may find some cliches, sorry about those, next wont have any...and most importantly**_

_**PLEASE RATE AND REVIEW :)**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Hey everyone, Sorry for late update, but my NEWTs are nearby and further update will take more time, please don't stop your support in any way.**_

_**I realized that begging is the only way by which you people write reviews so...**_

_**IN THE NAME OF THE GREAT GOD YOU FOLLOW, PLEASE WRITE A REVIEW IT WONT DO ANY HARM TO YOU, BUT WOULD DO GOOD TO ME, PLEASE DO REVIEW, I WOULD PRAY TO GOD TO GIVE YOU WHATEVER YOU WANT.**_

Note: Please do tell me if i am doing something wrong or should improve in any way. :)

THANK YOU

NoneOfYourBusiness101,Lupinesence,Guest,geetac,Percy Jackson7,Revelation Rebel and GinnyWPRules

for reviewing, it means a lot to me, please review again. :)

**DISCLAIMER: **I DONT OWN ANY OD THE CHARACTERS MENTIONED.

**SUMMARY**: What if in a twist of fate, Harry is raised by Sirius Black as his own son and grew up in the magic world. How his life would be changed living upto the reputation of THE BOY WHO LIVED as well as the heir to the house of black and out of dumbledore's in the nobility and staunch believers of Dark Arts, see what paths Harry chooses. WARNING AU, Good Malfoys, Neutral harry and a hell of a playboy.

**#PARSELTONGUE#**

* * *

**_PREVIOUSLY ON CROVUS SIRIUS BLACK..._**

_Corvus looked up when professor said "Black Corvus". The whole hall started muttering, teachers leaned forward to look more clearly. Corvus smirked he stepped forward and stopped on the second step, he then turned, and looked towards Hufflepuff table and winked at the three girls he met in the train. They had their jaws on the ground, as they saw who Corvus was. He then sat on the stool gracefully and waited for sorting. He felt the hat touch him. then heard 'hmmm…difficult, VERY difficult. Plenty of courage, but won't act without a proper plan, cunning and a thirst to prove yourself. Gryffindor is certainly out. Loyal, but not the level of Hufflepuuf, so it is certainly out, you consider Knowledge as Power, and love for books…hmmm… oh you have old sal's gift. Then it certainly would be'_

_"SLYTHERIN" yelled the hat…_

* * *

The declaration struck like a thunder to all the souls in the hall. Everyone expected him to be in Gryffindor. Even those who wanted him to be in Slytherin, didn't expect him to be in it. How can they, the savior, the golden boy, the beacon of light, would be in the house of the lightest wizards, the house of the brave, the mighty Gryffindor.

At Gryffindor table many were preparing themselves to give a thunderous applause with a standing ovation, and were slowly getting up as the time passed. When the hat yelled Slytherin, they couldn't process the information and fell. On the teachers table, Dumbledore had his mouth open, with an evident shock on his face. He was leaning on the table with his elbows on the table and his chin resting on back of his hands, when the hat yelled the house his old elbows gave in and the old headmaster slipped. Snape choked on his drink. Nearly everyone gave him shocked look with mouth hanging.

Corvus looked around, and smirked when he saw four Gryffindor boys on the floor. He turned and saw every teacher had their mouth open, with one professor in the corner coughing and punching his chest. He gracefully stood up and handed the cap to McGonagall. He soon heard a clap and turned to see Draco clapping with a face-splitting grin, soon Marcus and Roger joined followed by everyone of the Slytherin, after few seconds Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff also joined, and the polite clapping from Slytherin turned into a loud applause with whistles and shouts of 'We got Black'. Corvus smiled in response and nodded to Draco before walking towards the Slytherin table. He reached it and graciously took his seat and shook hands with many of his housemates. Marcus and Roger came and sat on the opposite side of the table both with huge grins.

"Corvus, welcome to Slytherin, I knew you would be end up here. With you here, nobody would be able to defeat us." exclaimed Marcus with a dreamy look on his face. "Terry is in seventh year and is now concentrating on his NEWTs so his place is empty and you are taking his place on the team. Ask your dad to send your broom" said Roger with equally dazed look.

Corvus could swear that both of them were imagining holding the house cup. He sighed and said "I thought first years are not allowed". "That you leave on us, I'll make Snape sign special permission".

Corvus nodded and looked at the sorting when he heard Davis Tracey. He smiled when the hat exclaimed Slytherin. She happily jumped off the stool and walked briskly towards the table and sat beside her brother. He looked around the hall and saw, Gryffindors still staring at him with disbelief written on their faces. He was interrupted when he heard the name which he expected least to hear in Hogwarts. "Dursely Dudley" called Professor McGonagall. He stared with wide eyes and open mouth as a fat nervous looking kid walking up on the platform. Hat was placed on his head, and after few seconds it yelled Gryffindor. Corvus watched as the boy nervously took a seat on the clapping table. He took a few seconds, and started laughing loudly. Everyone around him turned with a confuse looks on their faces.

Corvus wiped a tear from his eye and controlled his laughing and said "That mini elephant over there belongs to the family of biggest magic haters. His mother was my mother's sister, and she made her life miserable calling her freak and what not. My dad told me about them, she would often tell him how she was cornered and hated by her sister and her friends." with a disgust on his face. Everyone on the table, who heard this, became quite angry 'How dare a filthy muggle torment magical Blood' was the thought of everyone.

Corvus looked at their faces with clearly showed anger and rage which was directed towards the fat boy and said "Don't worry, we will make sure to make his life a living hell in Hogwarts, but you have to agree the irony is too funny". Everyone grinned at his statement and mentally noted to help him out with his mission.

The sorting continued Daphne was sorted into Slytherin and sat beside Corvus rather closely he noted. Crabbe and Goyle, with Draco and Blaize were also sorted in Slytherin. He didn't payed much attention to the rest of the students. Just saw weasley going in Gryffindor and becoming friends with Dudley. He wondered what was common between them.

Dumbledore stood up and said "I have a few start of term notices I wish to announce. The first years please note that the dark forest is strictly forbidden to all students. Also, our caretaker, Mr. Filch {signals to ragged old man with a cat with red eyes} has asked me to remind you that the 3rdfloor corridor on the right hand side is out of bounds to everyone who does not wish to die a most painful death. Now before Thank you" and with a clap of hands a variety of food appeared on each tables, everyone was amazed by this.

Corvus muttered "My dad was right, that old coot has definitely lost it" which earned snickers around him. Corvus filled his plate and began to eat, his eyes drifted to Gryffindor table, who were still glancing him with disbelief written on their faces. He groaned and stopped eating when he saw Weasely and Dudley eating. The sight was horrible "Those two killed my diet" everyone on Slytherin table turned to look at them and paled at the sight. Those were the worst table manners they had ever seen if you call grabbing food with both hands and stuffing it in the mouth manners, even trolls would eat better than that. Everyone shared his opinion and tried to get back to their food.

After the feast, headmaster stood up and said "Now before you all go to bed, lets sing the school anthem". After one stupid song, where everyone sang except Slytherin, Dumbledore wiped a tear and said "Ah music, magic itself. Now off you trots." With that the houses started going back to their dormitories, as expected Gryffindors were the first bunch immediately running back while laughing and talking loudly, followed by Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw. Slytherin stayed behind till everyone left, then gracefully stood up and followed their prefects.

The first years followed the two seventh year prefects to the Dungeons. There they came across a painting of beautiful blond women in her late twenties. One of the prefects stepped ahead and said "Purity" and the girl in the painting nodded and the door swung open. All the first years then followed the prefects inside and entered a large hall covered in Green and Silver Curtains. There was a fireplace in the far end of the room and two sets of stairs on opposite sides of the room. There was a huge painting of Salazar Slytherin himself sitting on a chair with a snake coiled near the chair above the mantle over the fireplace.

They were all amazed by the room, and were very happy that they would be spending their remaining year in a place like this. They were interrupted by "Welcome to the Noble House of Slytherin. You being here mean that you are cunning, that's why we all expect you to be subtle. Nobody will stop you from doing mischief but don't get caught. Remember, now you represent Slytherin, so don't do anything that would berate the name of our house. Our house stands united, in front of other houses, so please leave your petty rivalry in the common room. As you have guessed this is the common room. The stairs on the right leads to boy's dormitories and the stairs on the left leads to girl's dormitories. Any attempt to enter the other's dormitories would result in dire consequences. I am Alicia and this is Jason, if you need anything you can come to us or Professor Snape. Your luggage is in your rooms, since the dungeon is very large; A room is shared only by two students."

That was the point when Sythia decided to make her presence known, She slithered out from Corvus' robes and slithered to the fire place and coiled her 9 feet long body. The two elder students immediately took out there want and were about to kill it, when Corvus yelled "NO, STOP. She is mine, and will not hurt anybody" and ran in front of her. "She is my companion, everybody, this is Sythia, I would suggest nobody harm her because she can defend herself well" he finished with a sigh.

Everyone had their eyes widened at the sight except the one who knew about Sythia. "R-Right" said Jason as they left the Common room. Everyone started moving to their dormitories not before giving a final look towards the snake and Corvus. Finally when everyone left except Darco and Corvus, he sighed and said "She had to make a scene" Darco could only nod. "Finally they stood up and Corvus said "Come sythia lets go" and left the Common room with Draco and Sythia moving behind him.

What everyone failed to notice was, a set of eyes over the mantle staring intently at the scene in front of them. They widened slightly when Corvus stood in front of the snake to protect it. When everyone left, they closed in disappointment and defeat.

Next morning Corvus woke up at five as usual, and went out in the grounds for his morning exercise. After a short run around the lake, he went on his usual regime of stretching and some light and heavy exercises. After 2 hours of good exercise, Corvus jogged back to the dungeons, He entered the common room to see few people sitting here and there reading or talking. Everyone turned to see him and whispers broke out and few giggling in case of girls. He looked at them oddly and looked down to see he was only wearing his sports vest and shorts while rubbing his hair with a towel. 'Oh! Come On… I am just 11 year old' thought Corvus as he moved towards his dorm. He then went to take a bath and came out in the common room after twenty minutes. He saw Draco and Blaize waiting for him near the fire place, where Sythia was sleeping.

"Where were you?" asked Draco. Corvus rolled his eyes and said "You know my morning routine Draco. I went to exercise". Draco blushed a little at his mistake and said "Right… Now we should head for breakfast, we will get our time tables today. Both Corvus and Blaize nodded and stood up. Corvus turned to Sythia and asked "Sythia, want to come?" and extended his arm. Sythia happily slithered on his arm and hid herself beneath his robes.

The trio then moved towards the Great hall, ignoring the looks of awe and disbelief which were directed at Corvus, they finally made it to the Hall. When they entered, the whole hall looked at them and muttering started, many were pointing fingers at him, and Gryffindors still couldn't believe that they didn't get the golden boy. Corvus groaned and started moving towards the Slytherin table. He hated this attention, everyone treating him like he is an alien or something. Of course he loved his fame, who wouldn't but this had huge downside to it. He pushed away the thoughts and sat in front of Marcus and Roger.

When Marcus saw him, he immediately grinned and reached for a parchment in his pocket. He handed it to Corvus and said "We convinced Snape, he agreed for you on the team. Snape was being well, Snape but we somehow convinced him, he would do anything for Slytherin." Corvus looked up to teachers table to see Snape glaring and sneering at him, he wanted to retort, but instead mouthed 'Thank You' and gave a respectful bow. This confused Snape to no end, he stared at him blankly for a second and then went back to his brooding.

After five minutes, Sythia had her presence known, by slithering out of Corvus' robes and inspecting the food on the table. A third year Ravenclaw was intently looking at Corvus, when she saw s huge snake slither out of his sleeves, she shrieked.

Everyone turned around and saw a huge snake looking at the food on the table and stepped back with fear. Teachers immediately rushed with their wands out, ready to kill the snake, Sythia tuned towards the shrieking girl and saw teachers running towards her with wands out. Her instincts picked up, as she felt danger for her master and immediately coiled herself around Corvus' shoulder and started hissing at the professors. Dumbledore saw the threat to his most precious student, and fired an immediate stunner at the snake, as any other spell would hurt Corvus instead.

Corvus turned to see the shrieking girl then he felt a weight around his shoulders, and saw Sythia around him and hissing at something, he looked up and saw, teachers running at him with wands out. He saw the old professor swish his wand, and with two years of experience he took out his wand and yelled, '_PROTEGO MAXIMA_'. The stunner hit an invisible blue shield and dissipated. Corvus then pointed his wand at Dumbledore and shouted, "STAY AWAY".

"Mr. Black, lower your wand" commanded a strict voice of McGonagall "Headmaster was protecting you-"

"By throwing a stunner at me?" retorted Corvus

"Corvus my boy, I was just protecting you from that snake" said the old headmaster.

"The snake you mention is my familiar, any attack on her, would be considered an attack on me" shouted Corvus. There were many gasps at this proclamation; everyone looked in horror, at Corvus. The savior had a snake familiar? How was this possible? Being sorted in slytherin was already a big thing, but having a snake familiar. Was Corvus the new dark lord, was the thought of every mind.

"A snake is a very dangerous animal, It is not allowed in Hogwarts" Said Dumbledore strictly. He had to get Corvus on the light side. A snake as a familiar will push him to darkness.

Corvus just snorted and said "The letter mentioned that student may also bring their bonded familiar if they choose, so that even allows me to bring a dragon if I want. Also are you implying that a familiar of one of the founder of this very school is no more allowed in this school? Someone would say you are being biased esteemed headmaster" ended with a smirk.

Dumbledore paled, as he saw Slytherins glaring at him. He never expected Corvus to reply like that. He knew he was fighting for a lost cause, and said in defeat "You may keep your familiar, but if it harms any student or faculty, you would be responsible for it"

Corvus gave a big smile like smirk and said "Thank you headmaster and you don't need to worry about her, she would never attack anyone, rather she is very friendly, and you can ask Draco. She only reacts this way when she feels that my life is threatened, and seeing 4 adults pointing their wands at me, and one of them firing a stunner, does seems life threatening." Immediately all of the professors lowered their wand and Corvus continued "I must also tell you headmaster, she is harmless, but if my or her life is threatened she will retaliate with full force, and believe me you don't want to be on the receiving end" then he looked around to see many students flinching at his cold voice.

The message was clear, and everyone made a mental note, not to get in Sythia's way. Everyone was very intimidated by his speech and Slytherins and few other students stared at him in awe, as he handled the headmaster. Dumbledore nodded and went back to his breakfast followed by other professors. Snape was stunned at the whole ordeal, he never expected, Potter spawn to be in slytherin or have a snake or talk with headmaster like this. He was reconsidering his assumptions of the boy. What everyone failed to notice was a certain DADA professor in the back smirking and looking with a big smile at the scene.

Corvus calmed Sythia, and seeing no more danger she snuggled in his neck. Draco moved ahead and petted her head and asked "hey Sythia, want to come here, and as the cue, she went in Draco's hand as he started petting her scales. Corvus looked around to see surprised looks, nobody expected the snake to act as a pet dog.

Many Slytherins then, moved to meet Corvus' familiar, she allowed Marcus, Roger, Daphne and BLaise to pet her, and hissed at everyone else. Corvus just apologized "Sorry guys, she dosent trust you yet, don't worry, she will as time passes. **#Ssstupid humansss… Massster pleassse asssk them to leave me alone#** hissed Sythia. Corvus smiled and put her hand on her head and thought through their connection, **'don't worry, I have classsess now, why don't you go and hunt. Come back to Common room when you are done'**.

Everyone in the hall stared at the Slytherins as they petted a snake, and she hissed in content. Nobody thought that a snake would act like a pet dog, but ignored it as nothing was normal with Corvus. They just believed it must be one of the stories which were not published. Many wanted to try to pet a snake.

After the meal, the first years were handed their time table. Corvus saw, they had Transfiguration with Gryffindors. The prefects led them to the transfiguration classroom, they calmly entered to see an empty classroom. A cat was sitting on the teacher's desk watching them. Instructions were written on the blackboard. Corvus looked at the cat intently and smiled and bowed a little in respect. The Slytherins calmly sat in one end and started reading.

Draco asked "Why did you bowed in front of a cat?"

"That's Professor McGonagall" stated Corvus simply

"How do you know?" retorted Draco

"Look at her, have you seen a cat sit so stiffly? And rather this is a transfiguration classroom." Stated Corvus like it was nothing. Draco looked at the cat and his eyes widened and went back to reading.

McGonagall stared at Corvus after his explanation. She couldn't believe her ears, Never in her teaching career, a student spotted that out. He really was a prodigy. She stared as her Gryffindors came in rambling and shouting. They were laughing loudly and talked all the way. They settled down and started reading. She mentally sighed 'at least they are reading'.

After 10 minutes, doors of the classroom again opened and two boys came running inside. "Whew, amazing, can you imagine the look on old McGonagall's face if we were late?" exclaimed one boy with red hair.

Suddenly the cat jumped forward and transformed into Professor McGonagall, both boys stared in amazement and Ron exclaimed loudly "That was bloody brilliant." McGonagall stared them with indifference and said "Thank you for that assessment, Mr. Weasley. Maybe if I were to transfigure Mr. Dursely and yourself into a pocket watch, maybe one of you would be on time."

Immediately Dudley blurted out "We got lost." McGonagall turned to him and said "Then perhaps a map? I trust you don't need one to find your seats." Both boys rushed to the seats in the back and opened the book.

Slytherins were laughing at them and gave wide smirks. Corvus raised his hand and when professor pointed at him he asked "Professor, will we learn how be an Animagus?" She stared him for few seconds and said "Very astute observation Mr. Black. Animagus Transfiguration is considered as the hardest branch of magic and animagus transformation is most difficult topic in this stream. So no Mr. Black, you won't be learning it in school." She turned towards the class and said "Welcome to the first class of transfiguration. As I said, this art is considered very difficult and is one of your core subjects. I expect everyone to not to take it lightly." After a brief pause she continued "Today we will learn the basics, I hope you have read the first chapter. Today we will transform a match stick into a needle. Just swish your wand and say the spell."

Students started swishing the wands, Corvus snorted at this; he was able to transform it when he was only nine. He looked around to see students struggling with the match stick. He sighed and concentrated his magic and thought about a needle with rainbow colors and then said the incantation and the matchstick turned into a beautiful needle with seven colors. Remus and Sirius along with James were prodigy in transfiguration, Remus explained him that transfiguration was only based on will of the wizard.

McGonagall was closely watching Corvus' every move; after all he was the son of her favorite students. She hoped him to be in her house and be just like his fathers. Another mauderer would be a headache, but she loved them. She looked from corner of her eyes, as Corvus was looking around then he waved his wand and the matchstick changed to a perfect needle.

She swiftly moved to his desk and picked up the needle inspecting it, it was quite sharp but only thing odd was the color scheme when she gave a curious look corvus said "Turning into needle wasn't a big challenge so I thought I should add colors too" with a smile. McGonagall nodded dumbly, it was the first time when a student performed it in his first try, not only that he also changed the color, and if that wasn't enough he didn't change one or two colors but seven of them. She was amazed by him, she gave one of her rare smiles and turned to class.

"Everyone, look Mr. Black has done it, and even changed its color. Very good Mr. Black, 10 points for Slytherin and another 5 for demonstrating an advanced magic. Now can you turn it back?" Asked McGonagall, Corvus nodded and with a swish the colorful needle changed back to the matchsticks.

"Very good Mr. Black, 5 more points for completing this exercise; you can do your homework if you want"

Corvus nodded and started with his homework, he looked around to see Slytherin giving him wide grins, whereas Gryffindors giving him angry looks. He looked at a certain bushy haired girl who was glaring daggers at him, with envious looks. He returned a grin and a wink which made her so furious she started shaking in rage.

The class was over and only Draco had managed to somewhat change his matchstick. They started moving out when they heard a shout of 'BLACK' from behind, the group of Corvus, Draco, Blaise, Daphne, Pansy and Tracey turned to see a bushy haired girl marching towards them with an annoyed look.

Corvus politely asked "what can I do for you Miss. Granger?"

"How did you do it?" asked an annoyed Hermione

"How did I do what?" asked Corvus casually

"How did you transform the matchsticks?" said Hermione stiffly.

"Well it's a secret" which earned snickers from Slytherins. Hermione glared and was about to leave when Corvus continued "but I think I can tell you, I trust you enough".

Everyone looked at him oddly, Hermione raised her eyebrows. Last sentence attracted many fellow students who were waiting for his reply.

"The secret is…"

"Is?"

"Is…"

"Out with it dammit!" exclaimed Hermione who was losing her patience by the seconds.

"Is…" with a dramatic pause he continued in a hushed voice enough for everyone to hear it "Magic".

Every Slytherin Barked out a laugh, They were openly laughing at Hermione, Draco was using his brother for support and clenching his stomach. Even few Gryffindors were snickering. Hermione blushed bright red and practically ran to avoid all the teasing.

"You are Impossible" Exclaimed Draco as they moved for next class of History with Ravenclaw. It was a nightmare; the old ghost went on a loop without any expressions. Corvus was happy that it was not with Gryffindors, he didn't hate him, but the way they stared him with looks that said 'you are a traitor' annoyed him to no end. That had to be the most boring hour Corvus ever experienced. He like everyone had slept after 15 minutes.

After Double Transfiguration and Magical History, they had a free period and the lunch was after that. Corvus had missed the breakfast due to earlier commotion so he decided to go to great hall; he was accompanied by his little group of five. The six first years Slytherins entered the hall to see few students here and there. The group sat at the end of Slytherin table. Corvus looked around to see familiar faces on the Hufflepuff table. He smirked and excuse himself and moved towards the Hufflepuff table where the three 'angels' he met on the train sat. He took a seat near Brittany and the girl 'eeped' when she saw Corvus.

"So how are you my dear Angels?" the three blushed as they saw their crush so closely, but gave a fearful nervous smile, as they remembered the scene in the morning. Corvus picked it up and said "I know I am in slytherin, and you don't have a good history with them, my familiar might also have scared you, but believe me I am as light as you are. I am not going to be a psychotic foolish Dark Lord, still if you are not comfortable with me being here, I will return to my seat" he finished with a sincere smile.

The girls looked at each other debating with themselves. 'if he was evil, he would never talk to hufflepuff' thought the three of them. The three smiled at him, and asked him to sit with them he gave his dazzling smile and started talking with them. They again got comfortable around him, and moved closer to him. Brittany many times fell over him when he cracked a joke, Alicia many times 'accidently' touched hi s legs under the table and Grace was not different openly flirting with him.

On the sidelines, Draco watched as the three girls fawned over his brother. "Lucky Bastard" he muttered under his breath but was loud enough for others to hear. Blaise, Marcus and Roger gave their nods. Girls just glared at him, Daphne's expression were a mixture of anger, sadness and envy and it looked like she was about to murder someone. What everyone failed to notice was, Professor McGonagall had arrived along with the headmaster and both had only one thought "He sure is a Black".

Corvus looked around and smirked. They were getting a lot of attention from professors and students alike. Never had a Slytherin sit or even associated with a Hufflepuff and that too someone like Corvus, who had a snake familiar. Everyone was reconsidering their thoughts of 'Evil Corvus' they had seen in the morning. When more and more people started entering, Corvus stood and said "Its time for me to leave, I hope we would talk in the future" with that he took ever girls hand and kissed on the back which gained many '_ahhhs_' and '_awwws_' around the hall, many girls had their hearts in their eyes, as they remembered their fantasies of being saved by the 'great boy who lived' from evil Dragons.

Corvus chuckled after hearing the sound Draco as he patted on his back. He just shrugged and started eating. The rest of the Lunch was uneventful. Corvus looked in the time table to see Double potions with Gryffindors. He sighed and got up. The Slytherins started moving towards the potions lab. They took their places and after five minutes Gryffindors also came in. Soon the doors slammed shut and Professor Snape briskly walked in.

"There will be no foolish wand waving or silly incantations in this class. As such, I don't expect many of you to enjoy the subtle science and exact art that is potion making. However, for those select few, who possess the predisposition. I can teach you how to bewitch the mind and ensnare the senses. I can tell you how to bottle fame, brew glory and even put a stopper in death. Then again, maybe some of you have come to Hogwarts in possession of abilities so formidable that you may be ignorant about such wonderful art." Snape finished as he turned to Corvus.

"_Black_" said snape with a sneer and disgust. "Our...new...celebrity. Tell me, what I would get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood"

"Draught of Living Death sir" finished Corvus with a respectful smile. Snape was shocked, he never expected him to reply it.

"Where, Mr. Black, would you look if I asked you to find me a bezoar?" asked Snape with equal malice in his voice.

Again he smiled and said "In the stomach of a goat sir" respectfully.

The potter spawn had yet again surprised with Snape he quickly raised the level of question and asked "And what is the difference between Monkshood and Wolfbane?"

"They are one and the same thing professor, goes with the name of Aconite" replied Corvus calmly. 'This couldn't be son of that bastard of a Potter or that mutt'. One thought ran in Snape's mind 'LILY'. He stared at the emerald green eyes for few seconds then turned. "Ah, so you have the skill to back up your fame, 30 points to Slytherin". It was a win-win situation for Snape, humiliation of Black or points for house.

"Divide yourself in groups of two and start brewing Blood-cure Potion, Instructions are on the Board." And with that instruction appeared on the board.

Corvus quickly copied the instruction for both Draco and himself while, Draco fetched the ingredients. Then they started brewing the potion. Snape would often come to their table, and looked at the potion with a surprised look and sneered at Corvus.

At the end of the class, there was a huge explosion on the Gryffindor side; Snape strode over themand started shouting at Dudley "Stupid boy! You must have added porcupine quills before taking the cauldron of the fire, 30 points from Gryffindor for not following the instructions. Someone takes the fool to the infirmary" finished Snape while pointed at a fat boy who was covered in green gooey liquid.

"Fill your potions in vial and leave them on my desk for being checked" said an angry Snape. Draco and corvus took their vile to Snape, and he looked at Corvus with a disgust and gave a sneer.

'These are going to be long seven years' thought Corvus as he mentally sighed and went out of classroom

_To be Continued_

* * *

**_THATS IT...HOPE YOU ALL LIKE IT... AND MOST IMPORTANTLY_**

**_PLEASE RATE AND REVIEW :)_**


	6. Chapter 6

_A/N: Hello everyone...I am back with a new chapter. Thank you for such an awesome response, finally got 100 follows. Those you are enjoying my story ...well you guys are awesome. This chapter was meant to be funny, I hope you enjoy it. Some may find it stupid, I certainly do._

_ Okay, I re-read my story, after getting my 29th review by sarah-rose76646 and realized that there are hell lot of mistakes in the chapters, The eye color is GREEN and not Grey, sorry for that mistake. Secondly sorry for that "Blood-cure potion". If you are reading this AN, sarah-rose76646 you are going to hate the chapter._

_"I thought I was the only one" "geetac" "Lupinesence" "Rakjo" "VizeerLord" Thank you guys for your constant suppot, I love you guys (well in the very non sexual way) ;-)_

_Revelation Rebel: I love you more than the others, thanks for those four reviews, Sythia will be closest thing to mother/sister figure in Corvus' life and not just a familiar like Nagini._

_**OKAY NOW I HAVE 2 REQUEST FOR MY READERS :-**_

_**1) I HAVE MY PRE MEDICAL TEST ON 3RD MAY, PLEASE PRAY THAT I SCORE VERY GOOD MARKS. IT WONT HARM YOU TO TAKE A MINUTE PRAYING. IF YOU ARE AN INDIAN YOU WOULD KNOW HOW IMPORTANT IT IS. :)**_

_**2) PLEASE READ "hOW COULD WE HAVE BEEN SO BLIND?" BY "REVELATION REBEL". I AM SURE YOU WILL LOVE IT.**_

Thats it, enjoy the story and dont forget to review. OFF YOU TROTS :)

**DISCLAIMER: **I DONT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS MENTIONED.

**SUMMARY**: What if in a twist of fate, Harry is raised by Sirius Black as his own son and grew up in the magic world. How his life would be changed living upto the reputation of THE BOY WHO LIVED as well as the heir to the house of black and out of dumbledore's manipulation and in the nobility and staunch believers of Dark Arts, see what paths Harry chooses. WARNING AU, Good Malfoys, Neutral harry and a hell of a playboy.

**#PARSELTONGUE#**

* * *

A week passed rather quickly for Corvus with classes, homework and exploring the castle. The incident with the headmaster was quickly forgotten, however it took a foot long letter by Corvus, explaining why Sirius should not come in castle and murder the headmaster in cold blood.

Corvus had become the star pupil of every professor. Many even claimed that they had not seen such talent since Tom Riddle himself. He would raise his hand on every questions, was very polite and humble. His wand movements and magic was perfect and even earned more than 100 points in his first week itself.

McGonagall and Filtwick were in love with him. McGonagall saw her favourite students in him and filtwick… well he adored Corvus for levitating him in the class. On the first class, students had to levitate a feather, but Corvus had other thoughts, when Filtwick was explaining some other students, Corvus concentrated his magic on Filtwick and raised him in the air. The professor was so ecstatic at show of such perfection in the magic, that he awarded 30 points to Slytherin.

The only teacher that had some issues with Corvus was head of his house – Professor Snape. The man could never look past James Potter and Sirius Black. He would always, sneer at him and gave disgusted looks. The whole week Snape asked difficult question in hope to embarrass him, but Corvus just gave polite respectful smile and answered perfectly. With each answer, only one thought rang in his mind 'LILY'.

Dumbledore on the other hand was restless. He had managed to make a very bad impression on Corvus, and it was an open secret that Corvus hated his guts. He had to get him under his thumb. He made several advances, but failed each time, as Corvus just ignored him or ended the conversation as soon as possible.

Back to the present time, It was the Sunday morning, and the Gryffindors and Slytherins had their quidditch lessons. They were on the ground waiting for Madam Hooch, when three boys approached Corvus. The boy in the middle stepped forward and said "Black, You should join us" he then looked at other Slytherins with a sneer and continued "You don't want to mingle with wrong sorts, You see some wizards are better than the others".

Corvus looked up to see the source of the voice, and saw a red haired boy with freckles on his face. He remembered him as Weasley. He looked behind him, and was surprised to see that his fat cousin wasn't there. He focused his attention back to the boy in front of him and spoke in a calm voice "Oh thank you for your thoughtfulness, but I am unable to see better wizards than these over here" he gestured at Slytherins "When you find them, please inform me. I would love to be their acquaintance." These earned some snickers around the Slytherins. Corvus watched in amusement as, the weasley's ears became redder than his hair.

"You are a Gryffindor, Black. You should be with us, not some slimy snakes. your parents would be ashamed of you." yelled Weasley. This statement offended every Slytherin. Before Corvus could retort, Draco spoke "Oh, The poor Weasley thinks he is better than us! Listen here Weasel; you should not go around saying those words about your betters."

"Malfoy" spat Ronald "you think you are my better, just because your father is in ministry. I am better than you in every possible thing you can imagine".

Before Draco could respond, Corvus spoke "Okay Weasley, let's have a simple race between you and Draco, if you win, I will never talk to any of the Slytherins and even request resorting. But if you lose, You have to announce that Draco is your better and you are nothing but dirt in the Great hall tonight at dinner."

Ronald brightened up at the idea "Deal" he exclaimed, "Just keep your end of the deal, When I wipe the floor with Malfoy" he ended with a sneer.

"Alright Weasley, first one to complete a lap around Hogwarts is the winner" said Corvus, and both the participants nodded. He then moved towards Draco and put an arm around him and whispered in his ear "Don't fly".

"I can defeat that runt easily Cory"

"I know you can, but Madam Hooch will be here any minute, I just saw her at second floor balcony" ended Corvus with a smirk.

Draco nodded and gave a smirk of his own and went to the starting line, where Ronald was already there. Draco placed himself on his broom and looked on his left. "You won't win" said Ronald "We shall see" spat Draco.

"On Your Mark"

"Get Set"

"Go"

Ronald immediately kicked hard on the ground and rose up with full speed, He was just 30 feet up, when a loud voice echoed "Mr. Weasely, Get down here RIGHT NOW!"

Ron immediately turned and saw angry Hooch tapping her foot, and Draco standing, holding a broom between his legs. He gulped and slowly came down. As soon as his foot was on the Ground Hooch marched up to him and said "MR. WEASELEY WHAT WERE YOU THINKING? WHEN CLEAR INSTRUCTIONS WERE GIVEN THAT NO STUDENT SHOULD FLY TILL I COME. 30 POINTS FROM GRYFFINDOR AND YOU ARE SUSPENDED FROM QUIDDITCH FOR 2 MONTHS."

"Malfoy and Black challenged me for a race, why are they not getting any points removed or getting suspended" asked an agitated Ron. Hooch turned to see two boys standing there with wide smiles, and Draco seems ready for flying "Is this true Mr. Malfoy?" asked Hooch.

Before Draco could reply, Corvus said "Yes ma'am, but we never said we had to fly, we challenged him in shadow Quidditch, he didn't listen to any rules, and came to conclusion and flew." ended Corvus with an innocent smile. "Shadow quiditch?" asked Hooch. "Ma'am its a warm up exercise our grandfather showed, in which we run holding the broom."

Hooch's eye twitches, and she sighed, the two boys were Slytherin through and through. They had not broken a single rule and so they couldn't be punished and had successfully framed the Weasley. Hooch nodded and went back to her lesson. Everyone just looked dumbfounded, Slytherins were snickering and Gryffindors were glaring at them. The lesson ended merrily with no more problems, Weasley was sent back to his Common Room much to boy's disappointment. After 2 hours of flying, the rest of the day was free for students. The Slytherin first years decided to head to library to finish their homework, Corvus just had the DADA essay, which he finished in an hour and went back to his Dormitory. On his way he saw Snape's cabin and decided to pay a visit.

Potion was his favourite subject, but Snape was just becoming impossible, he had to do something about it. He Knocked on his door and after a sound of 'come in', he opened the door and moved in. He looked around, it was a small room with many cabinets of potions and ingredients. The papers and parchments were neatly arranged and the room was spotless. He moved up to the table where, Snape was busy correcting essays. "Good Evening Professor". Snape looked up and and sneered. "What do you want Black, Can't you see I am busy, I have no time for your petty things. This may be good, or you will find yourself cleaning Cauldrons for the whole month."

Corvus frowned, and for a moment was scared. He gulped and thought 'Now is my chance' and took a deep breath and said "Sir, I have a request for you, Can you take me as an apprentice?" From all the possibilities that came in Snape's mind, this one was far away from them. He stared at Corvus for a whole minute and asked "Why?"

"Sir, I just love potions and am good in it. My grandmother is a potions master, and taught me since I was 6. I have always found it interesting and I am also skilled in it, as my grandmother says. My dream is to become a Potion Master myself, after my quidditch career, if there will be any." Ended corvus with a small smile.

Snape just stared him, his mind was racing a mile per second, He turned on his legimency to check any deceptions and found none. After a minute he asked "Why me, surely your Grandmother is an admirable Potion Master".

Corvus grinned, those was first words, that Snape didn't say without a sneer. He replied calmly "That she is Professor, but who is better than 5 times winner of best potioneer award. I know I will achieve my dream under your tutelage."

Snape was left speechless, if this was a prank, then he would surely make his life a living hell, Slytherin or not. Not even Merlin could save Corvus Black. But the sincerity in those emrald green eyes was so… wait Emrald Green eyes? Lily's eyes? Snape stared into nothingness as all those memories came in front of his eyes, how he met her, how they studied together, how they talked and played together…and how he called her MUDBLOOD. 'LILY' was the only thought that came in his mind, 'Maybe this way, I can apologize' He then looked directly in Corvus' eyes and said "Very well Mr. Black, You can come at 9 in the night for your studies. Remember this, if you make one mistake, then this door will be forever be closed for you."

Corvus nodded and gave a huge smile and turned, he then remembered one thing again he turned and said "Professor, one more thing, My father told me about how they treated you when they were in the school" he stopped for a second when he saw anger flushing in Snapes' eyes. He then bowed and continued "and I would like to apologize on behalf of both of my father and my godfather. How they treated you wasn't right". With that he turned back and started walking to the door, when he reached the door he heard "Don't worry Mr. Black, I will not show any ill will towards you for your father's doing. And you would also like to ask Professor Filtwick also for apprenticeship, only Merlin knows what he can do with the stick of his." Corvus nodded and gave a big smile. He opened the door, and was about to leave when he heard "Mr. Black" he turned and was shocked to see Snape's lips pressed in a thin line, he thought 'that must be the closest thing to smile in case of Snape'. "yes Professor?" He asked obediently "You have your mother's eyes".

**(TIME SKIP: ROUGHLY ONE MONTH LATER)**

Everybody had noticed a sudden change in their potion master's attitude towards Corvus Black. No longer were open insults, taunts or sneering. In fact, he had become star pupil of the potion's master. After 2 weeks, the news about Snape's new apprentice was leaked somehow, and every living soul in the castle knew that apocalypse was near.

Snape had never taken an apprentice, Slytherin or not. As promised, Snape was a slave driver. He gave extra assignments to Corvus and made him brew potions that were not part of the Syllabus. Corvus was also considered as the only student in the history of Hogwarts to receive a praise from Snape… Well if you consider "Satisfactory" or "acceptable" as praises.

The students and faculty alike got another shock when Filtwick accepted Corvus as his apprentice. Apparently, he loved how Corvus' mind worked and how wicked things he could do with his wand. The professors had worked a time table convenient for both of them and Corvus, after all he needed break and there was Quidditch practice. Each professor had decided to have 3 classes in alternate week after the dinner.

Corvus was also the star pupil of every other teacher, well except Binns, he would just do his homework and never pay attention to the poor ghost...well who did? Every teacher just sang the praises of the boy. Only one person was worried and that was the Headmaster. Corvus reminded him too much of Tom Riddle, the only difference was his attitude towards others. He had friends in every house, except the Gryffindors, well that was expected, as every Gryffindor saw him as a traitor.

Speaking of friends, Corvus had gotten quite close to the third year trio of hufflepuff, he would at least share one meal on the hufflepuff table interacting with the girls. Brittany Daggers had gotten very close to him. many times they were seen roaming in the corridor or just taking a stroll around the lake. To say it was like a dream come true for Brittany. She had become one of the most popular students in the school. She loved the attention and popularity, but it saddened her, as she knew Corvus was not serious for her.

One evening, Corvus and Brittany were just taking a stroll around castle before dinner. They decided to go to astronomy tower, as it was quite pleasantly cool day. They reached the top of the tower and sat staring in the nothingness. A cool breeze blew sending small shiver in their bodies. They looked at each other, and slowly started moving closer. They could fell each other's hot breath on their faces. Corvus, then moved a little more and slowly brushed his lips over hers. Slowly Brittany also responded , and they were in for a passionate kiss.

Before thing could heat up more, Corvus pulled himself and gave a heartwarming smile "As much as I would love to continue, we need to go to the Great Hall or else professors would send a search party for us". Brittany pouted and huffed. Corvus chuckled a bit and they got up. With last one peck they went back to the Great Hall, with their hands entangled and Brittany leaning on his shoulder. They reached the hall, and as soon as they entered in, there was an absolute silence. Corvus sighed and separated himself from Brittany, he gave a small smile and a flying kiss and moved towards his seats. He saw all his male friends grinning and giving thumbs up. He rolled his eyes and sat between Daphne and Tracey. He looked around to see many giving him death glares and surprised looks but it was nothing compared to the evil death glares that were been sent to the poor blond girl.

"So Cory what happened between you two?" asked Draco with a grin and mischievous glint in his eyes.

Corvus rolled his eyes and said "Nothing Draco"

"Then why is there small amount of lipstick on your upper lip?" smirked Draco.

Corvus subconsciously wiped his upper lip and that was all the conformation that Draco needed. Corvus mentally cursed himself for falling in such a lame trap. He looked around and saw every Slytherin Grinning like a mad man.

"This Calls for Celebration!" exclaimed Marcus who like every Slytherin saw the scene.

"Yes everyone raise their goblets" Ordered Roger, and every Slytherin raised their glasses. "TO CORVUS BLACK, FOR BECOMING A MAN" exclaimed Marcus a little loudly which earned attention of all the students. Every Slytherin, few Ravens and even a few Hufflepuff raised their glasses and chorused together "TO BlACK".

The teachers watched in amusement, as The star student was being harassed by his fellow peers. After a lot of teasing and the dinner, Corvus went to Snape's office for his lessons but not before slipping a small note in Brittany's hand.

Meet me tomorrow on the quidditch pitch, at 6 P.M.

Love

Corvus

"Ah… Mr. Black, you have been the talk of the dinner" said Snape with a hint of amusement in his voice as he saw his apprentice coming inside his office.

"Uh…Sorry about that Professor" said Corvus with a sheepish grin.

"Never mind, today we will learn about some rarer ingredients and how to use them…"

Next day, Two figures could be seen talking and walking back to the castle from the quidditch pitch. One of them was head of the Slytherin house while other was head of the Gryffindor house. "you seem to have grown affectionate towards the boy, I am glad that you have looked past your petty school rivalry" Said professor McGonagall.

"I still hate them, Black has shown talent in potions, that's why I have accepted him as my apprentice but one mistake and he would be begging for mercy" said snape with a scowl on his face. McGonagall sighed at her colleague's antics. They were moving near the Broom Closet when they heard some sounds coming from inside. They knew what was up and immediately opened the door to the closet and were shocked to see, Corvus Black laying on Brittany Daggers on one bench heavily snogging.

" , WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE" shouted Professor Mconagall. Both the students jumped at the voice and started adjusting their robes with their heads bowed in shame.

"We are sorry profess.." Corvus was interrupted by an angry McGonagall.

"Sorry? Such degrading and inappropriate behavior is not tolerated in this school, Black" spat Snape. "10 points from each of you and 2 months detention Black" continued Snape.

"Sir, I am not going to lie to you by saying i was giving a C.P.R or something like, a peanut was stuck in her throat and i was removing it. I was just bonding with students from other houses, but things got a little heated up" Said Corvus with a low weak voice. He was looking slightly afraid and ashamed of himself. McGonagall was shocked to hear such punishment from Severus, it was a common mistake that every teenager do and only a week worth of detention is given. 'So he is taking his school rivalry with James on poor Corvus' thought McGonagall.

"What do you mean Mr. Black" asked McGonagall in a very sweet motherly voice. Everyone was shocked at this but hid it well.

Corvus was grinning madly inside, he looked up and said "Professor, as you said before we were sorted that, our house is our family and Slytherin house is always looked upon, because The Dark Lord was in this house. Everyone in our house is openly hated and considered evil. I wanted to change that, as you have seen I have many friends in other houses. I was just chilling around but things got out of hand, I know what we did is wrong and inappropriate." Corvus said in a very weak voice, it looked like he was about to cry.

Snape snorted at the small speech but was applauding inside, and was met with a dangerous glare of McGonagall. "Now now Severus, it's not fair to give such detention, Mr. Black's intentions were admirable although what he did was wrong and clearly he regrets it. So Mr. Black you will have a week worth of detention and 20 points for inter-house co-operation, just keep in mind this dosen't happen again."

It took every bit of self control on Corvus' and Snape's behave for not laughing outright. Corvus had done a phenomenal job, and had earned 10 points for snogging. He immediately sobered up and gave a huge grateful smile and said "Thank you Professor McGonagall, and will my f-father be m-made a-aware of this s-situation" stuttered fearfully.

McGonagall was confused, why would he be afraid of Sirius so much, then it clicked her, Corvus' other family would kill Corvus for slandering the name of Black. Maybe Sirius is also changed and is following his family's believes… "No Mr." McGonagall was interrupted by Snape "Yes Black, it seems sending a letter from school will be better than giving you detention. As your head of house I will be making sure your family receives the letter, maybe then you would understand your mistake. Now off you go"

The professors watched as students ran back to their dormitories, both having different thoughts. McGonagall was thinking about childhood rivalry and grudges while Snape was thinking 'why would he want to send that letter.

His doubts were cleared next day at the breakfast. All the teachers and some students, noticed that Black was not eating and wasn't talking to anyone, he just sat in one corner staring at his plate and playing with a egg. He looked very nervous as he once in a while stared at high windows. McGonagall knew what was wrong, Corvus was nervously waiting for the owls, and she knew Snape must have sent an owl. Even when Draco tried to talk he just shrugged and just spoke one or two words. She was really worried for him.

After 15 minutes when all the students were seated, owls came, carrying letters or newspapers. McGonagall saw as a large black eagle owl, glided down to Slytherin table hooting loudly. It reached the end of the table and s in stopped front of Corvus. He untied the red envelope from the owl, and watched as the bird stole 3 slice of bacon from Draco's plate and flew back. Many were surprised to see the retreating form of the owl as they saw Black Family logo on it. Those who noticed it turned to look at Crovus. He touched the envelope, and the Envelope levitated in the air, he jumped back realizing it was a howler.

"Everyone look, Black's got a howler!"

"What did he do"

"It must be something big, to get a howler this early"

"The idiot must have burned his dormitory"

Corvus heard the mutterings, the last remark came from the Weasley in his year, he was about to retort when, the Howler spoke…or rather screamed.

"_CORVUS SIRIUS BLACK_" came the voice of a male. Many recognized it as voice of current Lord Black. But everybody was shocked at the tone. Everyone who had met Corvus' father knew that he never spoke harshly to his son, but the tone used simply meant that whatever Corvus did, he was in real Gryffindor and some hufflepuff boys were grinning madly.

"_JUST ONE MONTH IN SCHOOL AND WE HAVE ALREADY RECEIVED A COMPLAINT! WE NEVER EXPECTED THIS FROM YOU. JUST ONE MONTH IN SCHOOL AND ALREADY CAUGHT KISSING IN THE BROOM CLOSET._" At this, everyone had their eyes widened, those who were grinning, were now gaping like a fish. One thought rang in every mind 'Lucky Bastard'. People looked at the third year hufflepuff who was red in embarrassment and staring at her plate. Many girls had one thought 'That hussy stole his first kiss' and were glaring holes in her.

"_WE NEVER EXPECTED THIS FROM YOU. WE-WE ARE SO…SO PROUD_" many students fell from the chair, many had their jaws on the floor. Nobody was expecting this, the tone that was first used, simply meant that Corvus was in deep trouble but now the tone became somewhat excited and…proud. Everyone were pinching themselves, well except Corvus and Draco who was Grinning like mad man. On the teacher's table, everyone had their mouth wide open. McGonagall was staring in disbelief. The boy had pranked her. Not even the Marauders were able to do it.

"_YOU HAVE BROKEN GRANDFATHER'S RECORD BY A WHOLE MONTH. IT TOOK ME FOUR MONTHS, AND HERE YOU ARE, JOB COMPLETED IN JUST A MONTH. YOU MY SON ARE A TRUE BLACK. BOTH FATHER AND GRANDFATHER ARE VERY PROUD OF YOU. CONGRATULATIONS AND KEEP UP THE GOOD WORK_" 'what kind of a family is this' were the thoughts of everyone in the hall, well except some teachers who knew the Black family. The howler then turned to the teacher's table and continued "_PROFESSOR MCGONAGALL, LOOK OUT FOR HIM. HE IS BETTER THAN US FOUR COMBINED_". With that the howler was torn in shreds and a small piece of paper fell in his hand.

_Pup,_

The howler was only to alert the teachers and other girls Best of luck from now on. Lets see how would you deal when the odds are against you.

Love

Dad

Corvus crushed the letter in his hands and looked up, to see everyone staring at him with wide eyes and open mouths. He looked up to the teacher's table and saw horrified looks on their faces. Apparently the last warning was clear to them. Corvus Black was a master prankster. If the best prankster in the history of Hogwarts claimed him to be better than his whole gang than he could not be taken lightly. Corvus turned and sighed and exclaimed loudly "well that went well" and was then bombarded with questions from his housemates.

The next month went without much disturbance. Another word – playboy was added in Corvus' general profile. Contrary to Sirius' believes, the howler didn't make his job hard, infact it made him more popular. Many girls were now clinging to him. Every girl thought that they had a chance with him.

Corvus still excelled in his classes but wasn't able to pull a prank, as the teachers were very cautious of him. Surprisingly McGonagall held no ill will towards him, instead warmed up more to him. He reminded her of James and Sirius. Instead of being angry, the prank had brought a rare smile on her face. She even laughed at the thought of being tricked. Students now saw him with a newfound respect as the word got out, that he was awarded 10 points for snogging.

Aside from his regular and extra classes, Marcus drove the Slytherin teams till they couldn't move. He wanted to continue the winning streak, and this time without losing a single match.

Soon Halloween came, but Corvus was nowhere to be found. While the students were enjoying the Halloween feast, Corvus was sitting on top of astronomy tower with Sythia on his lap. Halloweens were never happy for Corvus, he didn't know why, but he always had that sick feeling in his stomach and his mood was always bad. Maybe it was because of how his father and godfather acted on this day. Sirius and Remus always were miserable on Halloweens and Corvus couldn't see them like this. After learning that his parents were killed on this day he also spent his day mourning.

After an hour Corvus decide to head towards his Dormitory, when he was passing the second floor girl's bathroom, he heard a loud scream, he rushed in, and was shocked to see a large mountain troll destroying one of the toilet. He saw a bushy haired girl screaming in the pile of woods, he formulated a plan in his mind. He decide to use a hex or curse but the skin was very hard. Then it clicked, he pulled out his wand and aimed at the mirror in front of the troll and shouted "_BOMBARDA_" the glass shattered and chunks of glasses fell on the troll, a large piece of glass, made a small cut below its knee. Corvus noticed it and looked up to see The troll swinging a its club at him, he rolled left side and fired a '_LACERO_' at the small cut, as soon as the curse hit the troll, it grunted in pain as black colored blood flowed from the wound.

The troll then moved swung its hand to hit Corvus, but at the last movement he jumped back and landed on a pile of wood. Unfortunately his hand landed on a sharp wooden flank which gave a deep cut on his left biceps. **#Go Sssythia, now your fangs can peniterate itsss ssskin#** hissed Corvus, as Sythia slithered from his ropes, enlarged itself and pierced the trolls wound by her fangs, releasing large amount of poison. The Troll growled in pain as it turned and got up and started moving towards Corvus to hit him, but the Venom had started its effect, paralyzing the troll. The troll then fell face front and its face just a foot apart from Corvus.

Corvus released the breath he was holding. He had just killed a troll, he watched, as the troll's body twitched and then went limp. He turned to the bushy haired girl who was hinding behing the toilet seat and asked "Are you okay?" the said girl simply nodded as she wiped her tears. Corvus was about to get up when, the professors entered the bathroom with wands in their hands. When they saw a dead troll lying and Corvus sitting in front of it, with holding his hand they let out gasps of surprise. Snape immediately moved in front to check the boy "Mr. Black, what the hell happened here?" Corvus smiled seeing the potion master's worried look. He sighed and said "Sir, I was returning from astronomy tower, when I heard a scream coming from this bathroom, I went in to see a troll destroying that bathroom. I fired a 'Bombarda' at the glass, and a chunk of glass cut the its skin slightly and then I fired a 'Lacero' which made it bleed, then my familiar bit it, and it died of poisoning." Explained Corvus and saw everyone's eyes widening.

Dumbledore narrowed his eyes and asked "And pray tell, Mr. Black, why were you in the Astronomy tower in the first place?" Corvus returned the glare and petted Sythia as she hissed at Dumbledore. "Headmaster, This day is not so merry for my family, maybe you have forgotten, but my parents died on this day. I was not feeling well that's why I went to the astronomy tower as the view is quite beautiful from there" Sneered Corvus in a way that would make Snape proud of him.

Dumbledore realized his mistake. He had yet again hurt the boy's feelings without thinking. He had to amend for his mistakes. The boy should trust him so he spoke "Very well Mr. Black, you have done service to the school and saved a student's life. I guess 100 points" he looked at Corvus to see his glare hardened, he continued "or maybe 150 points should be awarded to Slytherin house." Dumbledore turned around and saw all the heads nodding in agreement. Corvus gave a smirk/smile and said "Thank you Headmaster, I don't think I deserve it much, it was Sythia who did most of the job". Dumbldore's eyes regained its patent twinkle and said "Rubbish boy" he waved and continued "you deserve it, and thanks to you Sythia" he looked towards the snake. "Professor Snape, please take Mr. Black to the infirmary" Snape nodded, and helped his apprentice up. On the way outside he turned to Filtwick and said "Thank you professor for teaching me that curse". Filtwick just nodded happily.

Corvus gave a last respectful nod to Dumbledore and saw his eyes twinkling in delight and then moved towards infirmary. Inside he was laughing, he had learned a way to manipulate the master manipulator…

To be continued…

* * *

_**THATS IT...I HOPE YOU ENJOYED THE CHAPTER...PLEASE READ THE THE REQUEST IN THE TOP OF THE CHAPTER, AND IF YOU HAVE ALREADY READ THEM, THEN PLEASE DO IT. AND MOST IMPORANTLY**_

_**PLEASE RATE AND REVIEW :)**_


	7. Chapter 7

Hey everyone...I am back with a new chapter. i know its has been far too long but I was very busy with the exams and stuff. Next chapter will be updated sooner.

Lupinesense and geetac: I was really disappointed not seeing your review. You guys have been a great support please do review.

A regrettable decision : As I said, the chapter was meant to be funny...thank you for reviewing

PotterheadAna02 : thank you for reviewing...please read the later chapters, everything improves slowly...I will correct the mistakes in early chapters later.

Thank you for your support, ashashinde111111 WallWatcher33 frankieu please keep reviewing

shunshu: Muchas gracias por revisar, alegra que te haya gustado. espero que revisar en el futuro

**DISCLAIMER: **I DONT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS MENTIONED.

**SUMMARY**: What if in a twist of fate, Harry is raised by Sirius Black as his own son and grew up in the magic world. How his life would be changed living upto the reputation of THE BOY WHO LIVED as well as the heir to the house of black and out of dumbledore's manipulation and in the nobility and staunch believers of Dark Arts, see what paths Harry chooses. WARNING AU, Good Malfoys, Neutral harry and a hell of a playboy.

**#PARSELTONGUE#**

* * *

The incident about the troll spread like a wildfire. A sudden 150 points rise on Slytherin's log didn't go unnoticed by the school. Soon everyone knew that Corvus had saved a Gryffindor girl from the troll, and killed it. Everyone's respect for him just doubled overnight. Those who were considering dark and evil were shocked to the core. Its not everyday that the next Dark Lord help a Gryffindor.

The wound on his hand was worse than it looked, his upper bicep had a severe deep cut in it, shredding his tissue of the hand. Thankfully no nerves or blood vessels were damaged but he had to stay the night in the infirmary much to his irritation. Madam Pomfrey had insisted that he stay in the watch. After some potions and mumbling about how his father always ended up in the Infirmary Pomfrey force fed some pain killing potions and a vile of dreamless potion in Corvus' mouth. As a result Corvus was in deep sleep within minutes.

Next day he was bombarded with question about his 'epic' battle with the troll. Many congratulated him, and obviously his fan club had gotten bigger. Many even thought that his legends might be true; after all he did save a girl in distress from a raging monster, although all did not have the same view.

Ronald Weasley considered him more of a threat than before. He had convinced himself that Corvus was evil, and couldn't see past his hate. He often made hateful comments after the quidditch incident. He wasn't the only one to do so, Dudley Dursley was also Corvus' prime hater. The jealous boy couldn't understand why everybody fawned over him.

As the November approached, the temperature fell by quite a few degrees. The air became very cold and a thick layer of snow could be found around the castle. The lake froze and a rock hard layer of ice appeared on top of it. But the blistering cold brought good news for the quidditch fanatics, as the year's quidditch season had begun.

Everyone was ecstatic for the first match on Sunday, which was between the arch rivals – Slytherins and Gryffindors. It would be Corvus' first official match. Marcus drove them insanely through the practice. However, the Slytherin's secret weapon a.k.a. Corvus Black was a well kept secret. Nobody, other than the snakes knew, he was playing. His broom was sent to Marcus, and Warrington was carrying it around. The boy was exceptionally happy to flaunt 'his' new Nimbus 2001 around the castle.

The day before the match, Corvus, Draco and Blaize were returning from the grounds, when they saw a limping Snape walking back to his office.

"Are you okay Professor? Do you want us to take you to the infirmary?" asked Corvus with a worried expression.

Snape waved his arm in a dismissing manner and said "No need Mr. Black; I just twisted my ankle on the stairs. I just came here to give my best wishes for tomorrow's match. Many have great expectations from you". He then saw Draco and Blaize and then continued in a cold dangerous tone which simply meant pain "You better play as expected, or else I will make sure that the word quidditch never escape that mouth" and with that said, he turned and walked away limping.

Corvus just sighed, Snape will always be Snape. After all he has his reputation to look after.

"I never saw blood coming from a twisted ankle" Blaize pointed out.

Corvus was broken out of his thoughts hearing this, he turned towards the direction from where Snape was coming from and said "He was bitten by the three headed dog on the forbidden corridor on the third floor."

"What? There's a 3 headed dog?" shouted Draco and Blaize together.

Corvus turned towards them with a confused expression and said "Didn't I tell you? Last week I was unable to sleep so I went for a stroll and ended up there, I opened a door and saw a huge three headed dog there, it was sleeping on a trap door."

"A big dog guarding a trap door, there must be something of great value down there" said Draco.

Corvus smirked and said "Are you thinking, what I am thinking? Dear cousin."

"Indeed dear cousin" said Draco with a smirk of his own. And with that they continued their way to their common room. Blaize watched the interaction and just shook his head at their antics.

Next day we find the whole school in the stands around the Quidditch pitch. It was the first game of the season, between the arch enemies, Gryffindor the house of brave versus the cunning Slytherins.

The stands were fully packed. Everyone was very excited for the upcoming match. Lucius had managed to get a seat for Pollux with the board of governers. There was no way in hell, he would miss the fist official match of his Great-Grandson.

In the dressing room of the Slytherins, Marcus was explaining the last minute details. "Okay, guys this is our first match, and will be our toughest one at that. Miles, don't let the quaffle pass you, watch out for the curve shots, those bitches are good with it. Derrick, Bole just, kill anyone who comes in our way, and protect Higgs. They may be weasels but they know their jobs. Higgs stay away from the pitch, fly high and look out for the snitch. Wood has selected a third year for his new sneaker; make sure you torment the shit out of him. Lastly Black, just do your job, you will be in the centre, me being on the right flank and Roger being on the left. We will follow the three star formation. Now come lets kick some Gryffin-dork asses." They all formed a circle put their hand in circle and cheered together "SLYTHERIN" and walked towards the starting point to wait for the announcements.

In the stands as everyone settled down, the commentary started from the teachers box "Good Morning, and welcome to the first game of the season: Gryffindor versus Slytherin." There was a loud round of applause around the stands. "My name is Lee Jordan, and I am your commentator for this fine morning. For those who are new to the game, The Quidditch pitch has three goals at each end. There are three chasers in each team who try to put the Quaffle in these hoops. Each time they put it, They earn 10 points for their team. But watch out for the Bludgers! these are charmed balls which can knock you off your broom stick, but the two beaters on the team keep them away. Finally there's a keeper who guards the loops and a Seeker who chase the small golden winged ball called the snitch. Look out for it, it brings 150 points for your house."

"There's an announcement for all the quidditch fans out there. This year the quidditch championship will not be a knockout cup, instead it will have a points system. There will be 3 rounds before the knockout stage so each team will face other team thrice throughout the tournament. Each win will give 2 points on the points table and a tie will get 1 point each. If a team manages to win with a 300 or more points difference,they will be given another point as bonus. After the thrid round the team with highest points will play in the first qualifier, in which the winner will directly go to the finals where as the last two teams on the scoreboard will face each other in the first eliminator. The winner of the first eliminator will face the team who lost in the first qualifier in the second eliminator match. The winner of that match will then face the first team in the finals." That earned a lot of cheers around the crowd as everyone was ecstatic about the extra quidditch matches. This also meant that the teams would kill for coming on the top as it was a free ticket to the finals.

"Now lets introduce the teams, Coming from the northern end are the Gryffindors, led by the Captain Oliver wood, and The new Seeker, Morgan Cagedman, a fourth year, followed by the Beaters, Weasley twins and last but not the least, the Chasers Angelina Johnson, Katie Bell and Alicia Spinnet. I must say, they have the talent and extremely good looks and nice bod- sorry professor McGonagall" Every one laughed as they saw an irritated McGonagall bonking Lee's head.

"Now coming from the southern end, are the Slytherins, led by Captain Marcus Flint and Seeker Terrence Higgs, followed by the beaters, Peregrine Derrick and Lucian Bole, followed by the keeper Miles Bletchley and the remaining two chasers Roger Davis and CCCooorrrrvvvvuuuussss BBBllllaaaacccckkkk." Exclaimed Lee and the whole stadium erupted in cheers as they saw, Corvus flew out in the air.

"Now that's a surprise, how did you manage to hide it Severus?" asked McGonagall as she saw the young boy circling around the pitch making the students scream more. Snape just gave his patented smirk in return.

Marcus and Wood flew to the centre of the pitch to shake his hand with other captain, but it looked like they were having a hard battle with each other.

"Okay now everybody take their positions, I expect a clean and fair game" announced Hooch as she looked towards the Slytherin captain and got a knowing smirk in return.

"The Bludgers and the snitch is released, And Madam Hooch comes with the quaffle in her hand"

TWEEET!

"With that whistle the quaffle is released and Black moves with an incredible speed and snatches the quaffle from right under Bell's nose. he passes it on the right flank to Marcus, who dodges a nasty bludger and passes it to Davis on the left, who dives to dodge the weasley twin, and throws the quaffle in the air, BLACK comes out of nowhere and throws it on the left NO, IT WAS A FAKE! he shoots on the right hoop, Wood, saw this he sped towards the right hoop, but THE QUAFFLE SPINS IN ITS MID TRAJECTORY AND ENTERS THE MIDDLE HOOP!BLACK SCORES!10 POINTS TO SLYTHERIN! What an amazing curve shot, he has got the right skills, Wood had no chance of catching it. COME ON GRYFFINDOR SHOW THEM WHO'S THE BOS- sorry professor"

"Wood quickly passes the quaffle to Bell, who dodges the Slytherin Captain and a Bludger, Look at her go. She passes it to Johnson, who SHOOTS, but Bletchley comes out of nowhere and kicks the qauffle back to Davis, who passes it to Black, who is flying on an amazing speed, he peforms a Barrel roll and dodges Spinnet, and SHOOTS, ANOTHER 10 POINTS TO SLYTHERIN!"

"Wood throws the quaffle high up in the air towards Johnson but THE QUAFFLE IS INTERCEPTED BY BLACK, HE SPINS HIS BROOM AND SHOOTS THE QUAFFLE WHICH ENTERS THE LEFT HOOP, 10 POINTS TO SLYTHERINS! Wood just stood there, he didnt understand what happened. Merlin! this lad can play! Slytherins lead by 30-0" there were several cheers around the Slytherin stands and groans in the Gryffindor ones.

Everyone was amazed how good was Corvus on his Broom. For the next hour the Slytherin chasers were just killing the Gryffindors, They were leading by 450-170, in which 230 points were scored by Corvus alone. When he was not scoring or assisting, he was breaking the Gryffindor formations or just tormenting the shit out of the Gryffindor Seeker. He would just fly towards him with an amazing speed and only move when he was just inches apart. Whenever a Bludger was directed at him, he would fly towards the Gryffindor seeker, Blocking his view behind Corvus and pull up at the last moment. The poor boy was hit three times by a bludger. and after 30 minutes he was a nervous wreck. When Corvus was busy scoring his job was taken by Higgs.

Pollux was having time of his life. He watched with proud as his Great-Grandson flew like a professional. From the very first second Corvus had dominated the game. His 5 year training was paying off. Many were surprised to see a first year flying like that. Corvus was the youngest chaser in 150 years. Apparently Chasers needed a proper built and arm power, and the early training had just done that. Pollux's chest swelled in pride, every time someone complimented Corvus or talked to him about how Corvus was an extraordinary player.

After an hour and a half into the game, Slytherin had completely shredded the Gryffindor defense and confidence. They had forgotten their strategy and were just in an open brawl leaving multiple opening. Slytherin were leading by 570-260, when Higgs finally saw the snitch. He raced up to it and saw it going downwards, he followed it down and was unable to sense anyone behind. apparently the Gryffindor Seeker was oblivious to all the commotion in the pitch and was flying high in the air saving himself. Higgs sped towards the snitch as the ground closed faster. When he was only 5 feet from the ground he pulled up hard. He stood on his broom and reached the snitch but fell off his broom when he took another step.

"He dosen't look good, he stands up but I think he is going to puke. He raises his hand and thats the snitch. Terrence Higgs has caught the snitch, Slytherin wins by 720-260." said Lee in a depresed voice.

Slytherin had slaughtered the Gryffindors, securing a 460 point win. Slytherin got 2 points for winning and anothor bonus point because of the huge difference. Corvus was the man of the match, scoring 300 points in his very first match. Everyone was very impressed by the young lad especially his head of house. Snape could just see himself holding the Quidditch cup for next seven years.

Corvus made a last lap around the stadium waving to his 'fans' and finally disappered in the dressing room. In the dressing room he was tackled by his whole team, everyone was hugging him shouting and stamping their feet. Today they had slaughtered their 'natural enemy' and all thanks to the first year. After the shower and a stroll around the halls, Corvus went to do his homework. After the assignments were finished they went to the dining hall, where Marcus had instructed everyone not to eat.

When Corvus reached the Slytherin dorm, he was surprised to see the common room fully decorated in the party colors. The tables were stacked with various delicious food, and many crates of firewhisky and butter beer was lined in the corner. In the opposite corner a music player was set up and a huge stack of records were set beside it. 'so that's why he told us not to eat' thought Corvus. He was suddenly pulled by someone who led him to a desk in the centre of common room. He recognized that someone as Marcus. Flint climbed the desk and pulled Corvus too then said "Everyone… Today was the first match, and we have destroyed those idiotic Gryffindorks…and all of this was made possible by only one guy…Corvus Black." Announced Marcus as he patted Corvus's back and everyone cheered. He then passed a mug of butter beer to Corvus and announced "So this toast is for our win and to honor the man of the hour…TO BLACK" shouted Marcus as he raised his glass of firewhisky.

"TO BLACK" all the slytherin students shouted and emptied their glass in one gulp.

"Now as always, anyone below fourth year is not allowed near firewhisky. Now everyone enjoy the PARTY" and with that loud music started buzzing the common room. What surprised the first years was that even Snape had joined them for a drink before he retired in his office.

"How can you all play the music this loud? And why isn't Snape say anything?" asked Blaize frantically as he took a sip from his butter beer. Marcus just gave a grin and said "we are in the dungeon which is usually designed for the prisoners so their screams don't disturb the rest and about snape…how do you think we were able bring in that amount of alcohol?" smirked Marcus at the wide eyes of first years.

They were all enjoying very much when, a beautiful third year blond came towards Corvus and asked seductively "Would you fancy a dance handsome?" Corvus just got up in response held her hand and walked towards the dance floor where they settled in a rather intimate position and started moving with the rhythm of the music. After 5 minutes Corvus leaned forward for a hot session of snogging which earned a lot of wolf whistles around the common room. He just moved his hand from her back and raised his middle finger to the crowd in response.

The party ended around 1 in the night and everyone felt shitty next morning. Most of the house came late at the breakfast and had a severe case of exhaustion and hangover but having a potions master as head of house had its own perks. Snape had already prepared enough anti-hangover for 5 such parties. Everyone in the Slytherin knew that Snape was a really good mentor if you were a Slytherin and not losing points for his house, but if you lose points or are in Gryffindor, then he would even punish you for breathing.

Life at Hogwarts was back on its track, With the classes and homework being headache, quidditch was balm. Next match was 15 days later, where Hufflepuff defeated Ravenclaw by just 20 points. The match was very close and intense. Ravenclaw had better chasers but Hufflepuff had better keeper and Seeker. In the end Cedric Degree caught the snitch ensuring Hufflepuff's win.

The Gryffindor loss against Slytherin only fueled the anger of Ronald and few of his housemates. He became more hostile towards Corvus and always made rude comments when they were in hearing range. The whole Gryffindor as one considered Corvus a backstabber, the respect he had earned by saving Hermione was flushed down the sewage and they only saw him as the reason for their loss.

One day, the first year Slytherin ended up in yet another fight with the Gryffindor before the DADA class. Both the sides were insulting each other when Corvus intervened and said "Just shut it Weasley, or this wont end up good for you".

Before Ronald could react, Dudley moved ahead and shouted "Oh shut up you FREAK", this statement froze everyone around. Those who were halfblood or muggleborns knew those words as they had been hearing them all their life. Pureblood just narrowed their eyes and and gave a look that said 'say another word and you die'. Surprisingly enough Corvus laughed, a mocking and slightly devilish laugh.

"I knew it, I knew you remembered me dear cousin!" that earned quite a few wide eyes around the crowd. A muggleborn, cousin of the Heir of the Blacks! It wasn't possible. Weasley looked slightly ill, he stuttered "Dud, a-are you really his cousin?"

"Oh What a surprise!" exclaimed Corvus "You didn't tell them?" asked in a mock disbelief. "Then I guess you never mentioned your family too?" this earned a confused looks around the crowd. However, Dudley was sweating heavily and his cheeks became red, either from anger or from embarrassment.

Then Corvus' eyes hardened and his features became cold and he said in a low dangerous voice "Mind telling them that amazing story about how two freaks showed up at your house all those years ago, my dear duddikins?" Everyone who was able to connect dots had their eyes big as saucers. They backed away from Dudley and started glaring at him.

"Allow me to introduce the spawn of the biggest magic haters in the whole world and unfortunately my maternal Cousin Dudley Dursley" said Corvus in a high voice. Now nearly every Slytherin was glaring Dudley and Gryffindors were staring at him in disbelief. "It happened when I was six…"

**Flashback…**

It was a cool Sunday afternoon in Little Whinging, although sun shone brightly in the sky, the temperature was quite pleasant. Since it was Sunday, most people were in their home relaxing, some children were playing in the gardens. A shiny black Mercedes drove in the Private Drive followed by a black Range Rover and stopped in front of the house which said Number 4.

Both the cars had the Royal crest on their number plates, which denoted that they belonged to some noble family. Immediately six men wearing black suits with an ear piece each in one of their ears stepped out and began scouting the area. After minute or two One of them walked towards the Mercedes and opened the rear door. A tall man with aristocratic features and black hair stepped out of the car followed by a small boy not more than five or six years old.

The Dursleys watched in awe and surprise as the cars stopped in front of the house, some people in the suits stepped out and started looking around. By the way they were standing; they looked like they were some bodyguards or agents of sorts. Then they looked at the cars' number plate and gasped at the royal crest. Vernon immediately rushed to open his front gate with greed evident in his eyes.

Inside the car, Corvus was not having a good time; his father was taking him to meet some _Muggles_. His grandmother had told him how bad they were, and to be honest he didn't want to meet them, relatives or not. "But dad, I don't want to meet them. I want to go back and play quidditch." Sirius saw his son whining and sighed "Look Corvus, I have told you this a thousand times. We are going to meet your aunt, she is your mother's sister." explained Sirius with a little bit strict voice. Corvus then half shouted and half exclaimed "But they are _Muggles_!" Sirius frowned at this, he was not expecting this. He took a deep breath and said "Look Cory, Muggles are not bad, they are just different because they don't have magic. I am sure you will love them."

Sirius and Corvus moved towards the house, the little boy was a little hesitant but followed. They reached the door, where a fat man was smiling oddly. The man's face reminded him of a pig. Sirius stepped up and extended his hand and said "Hello, Is this Mr. Vernon Dursley's house?" The fat man immediately took Sirius' hand and shook it with both his hands and said "Yes, this is sir. I am Vernon Dursley. Please come in" Sirius nodded and followed the man before giving a nod to the men outside.

Inside the house, Corvus saw a red haired woman who looked very similar to his mother. He smiled at her to whom she replied with a smile of his own. 'Maybe they aren't that bad' thought Corvus. Vernon then said "This is my wife Petunia Dursley and my son Dudley Dursley." as he pointed towards the woman and a small chubby boy who was busy eating his cake.

Sirius gave a nod of acknowledgment and sat on the sofa. He then spoke in an elegant voice "Let me introduce myself, I am Sirius Orion Black from the Noble House of Black, Nephew of The Duke of Edinburgh, and this my son Corvus Sirius Black." Both the adults had their eyes wide as saucers. This guy sitting on their sofa belonged to one of the most royal families in Britain. Immediately both bowed their heads and Vernon said "My Lord, I am sorry for not recognizing you. What would you like to have?" Sirius just waved him off and said "No formalities required and tea would do."

Vernon gave a huge smile and turned to his wife who happily obliged and went to the kitchen. He then sat on the opposite couch and said "So, what can I do for you Sir?" Sirius smiled and said "We just came to meet you and your family. I bring you some somber news." Hearing this everybody stiffened, Petunia came out and stood at the door of the kitchen`. Sirius then continued "I am afraid, but your sister has passed away." Petunia was immediately shocked. And anger started filling in her. The rage was clear on her face. Sirius thought that she must have loved her a lot but what happened next shocked him to the core.

"YOU, You are one of those _FREAKS_, aren't you? How DARE you enter my house." She shouted as she pointed a finger at Sirius. Before he could say anything the fat child who was busy playing with Corvus started crying. He had never seen his mother acting this way, and he was very afraid of her.

Petunia saw that her dear son was crying and the small freak sitting near her Duddikins. This enraged her even more and she shouted at Corvus "Stay AWAY from my son you _FREAK_!" and threw the small jar which was in her hand at Corvus. The jar was about to hit Corvus in the face when he raised his hand to protect himself. The jar had hit on his hand and he started crying. Sirius was so shocked by the whole ordeal that he couldn't move. How could he? The woman hated Lily, Her on sister and had harmed his son, wait- WHAT?

Sirius immediately rushed at his sons side and picked him up. He saw Petunia and Vernon caressing their child. He then shouted "How DARE you hit my child. We came here because you are the last living relative of Lily. I tell you about Lily's death and you hit her child MY CHILD!" everything started shaking in the house. Some crockery fell from the shelf. Vernon saw this and shouted in response "Stop this freak before I Hit you" and started moving towards Sirius.

Sirius response was a laugh not you everyday laugh, but a cold, evil laugh filled with mockery. "You think you can hit me and survive?" exclaimed Sirius. He then opened the window slightly and said "Look out, do you see those men, each one is a high ranking officer in MI6. One bad move pig and you are dead!" Vernon paled at the threat and chose to remain quiet. However Petunia was not in the mood to shut up so she just moved towards them and told them to move out and never come back

Sirius was not in the mood for argument. His idea of introducing muggles to Corvus was a bad one. He just picked his son up and moved out of the house, As soon as he was out of the door, he head a loud THUMP! He turned t see a closed door.

'I will make sure they pay! Nobody hurts my child' with that he sat in his car and went away. Surely next day, Vernon was demoted from being a manager to a mere clerk. His salary was reduced to half.

**Flashback End…**

"Fate has a cruel game called payback. It's ironical how the spawn of biggest magic haters ended up being a 'freak' himself and top of all you are a weakest freak nothing better than a mere squib. Tell me did my lovely aunt kick her precious duddikins out because he too is a freak?"

Dudley felt anger rising in him, he looked around and saw everyone looking him in disgust and hatred. He felt his eyes watering up and looked up to see Corvus. He only saw red and launched himself at Corvus to punch him.

Corvus saw the fat boy looking around frantically for help but only got looks of disgust, 'yes he will pay!' thought Corvus as he saw the fat boy jumping at him with a fist closed. He saw a heavy fist coming towards him, 5 years of intense training in quidditch and dodging bludgers had made his reflexes insanely fast, he immediately ducked from the punch but couldn't dodge what happened next.

Dudley went in for a punch, when he was about to hit Corvus, he ducked and Dudley missed completely but couldn't control his body momentum. He turned in mid air, which made him lose balance and started falling on Corvus. His back of the head hit Corvus' nose making it bleed. Blood started flowing from his nose soona pool of blood formed below him. That was when, the DADA professor appeared and shouted "What the hell is going on? Mr. Dudley! 30 points will be taken from Gryffindor for physical violence and 2 weeks detention. Mr. Malfoy, please take Mr. black to the Infirmary." Draco immediately nodded and took him to the infirmary. Everyone was so shocked at the whole ordeal that nobody saw that the professor never stuttered.

Draco and Corvus rushed towards the infirmary, blood still running from his nose. His white handkerchief had become red. When they reached the infirmary, Corvus was immediately ushered to a bed. "This is the second time in a month and you ended up here. You are just like your father. How can you be so careless?" Pomfrey went on as she healed his nose.

After 5 minutes some spells and potions she said "Mr. Black, You can go back to your classes, your broken nose is fixed but I advise you, not to disturb it. Now try to stay out of trouble and I don't want to see you here for a year." Corvus nodded and went back to his class. He reached the DADA classroom where Dudley was still being scolded by Quirrel. He saw Corvus and asked "A-are y-you o-o-okay Mr. B-black?". Corvus took his chair and said "Yes, professor I had a broken nose but Madam Pomfrey healed it well. Quirrel gave a smile and said in a stuttering voice "Now since this lecture is wasted" he glared at Dudley and continue "Tomorrow we will continue on disarming spell." With that everybody moved out.

The news of assault on the heir of Black spread like a wildfire. Entire school had decided to shun Dudley except a few Gryffindors who were convinced that Corvus was next dark lord or plain just hated him or ere jealous of him. Snape had not taken it lightly that a Gryffindor had assaulted one of his snakes, let alone his prized student and apprentice. If he had got the chance he would have even given Dudley a detention for breathing. Slytherins just enjoyed the whole ordeal. Snape was very protective of his snakes.

With all the day to day excitement and busy schedule, Corvus felt that he was missing something, but couldn't remember what. He was taking a stroll around the castle when he saw the Weasely twin hiding behind a statue near filch's office looking in some parchment. He quietly moved near them from behind. When he was just 10 meters away from them, they turned with their wands in their hands. He looked surprised and asked "How the hell did you know that I was here?"

They both narrowed their eyes and said "Well we have-"

"-our ways"

He looked at their hand and asked "Was it because of the parchment?"

Both the twins had wide eyes. Corvus knew that they were caught. Finally he found the Marauder's map. His father had told him about it. The Marauders used it for pranking. Fred immediately mumbled "_Mischief Managed_" and the markings on the Parchment disappeared.

This confirmed Corvus' suspicion. He quietly took out his wand and thought '_ACCIO MARAUDER'S MAP_' and the map flew from Fred's hand into his hand. He opened the parchment and saw nothing in it. He looked up and saw the twins smirking. He gave a smile and pointed his wand on it and said "I Solemnly swear that I am up to no good" and with that markings appeared on the parchment. He read it and said "I am going to take it guys"

"How did you know about the map?" asked one of the George with wide eyes.

Corvus gave a smirk and said "Lets just say being the son of Padfoot and Prongs has its perks!" he just gave a laugh at their shocked faces. Immediately both of them knelt in front of him and said in unison "We apologize for our insolence my Lord. We didn't recognize son of our lords" Corvus gave a huge laugh and said "Rise my minions. You are forgiven, for I, the next Marauder shall take his rightful place. I may call you back some day when I need some assistance in my duty as a Marauder."

The twins heard his little speech and joined in the laughter. 'Life was going to be better from now on' thought Corvus as he walked back to his common room.

_To be continued…_

* * *

Thats it...I hope you all like it...

PLEASE RATE AND REVIEW :)


	8. Chapter 8

Hello people, I know I haven't posted in ages, and I do deserve a kick in the behind but I was really busy with exams and then my laptop decided to take a break...anyways enjoy the chapter. I will try to post next on time.

Finally I got a beta, she is "A regrettable Decision" although she was busy now, but will check my work from next chapter. so please tolerate poor writing for one more chapter.

Janny, ashashinde111111, Katherine - Child of Dreams , m. , kirsty21 , StarApple086 ,hopefulUNICORN, bigfan22, desdelor97

A very big thank you and a bear hug for reviewing, please continue you support.

frankieu : Stop posting spoilers in review. Dude am I that predictable or are you able to read my mind. Anyway thanks for reviewing, it seems only your review contains suggestions or questions. :)

A regrettable Decision: thanks a million luv, for accepting my beta request. anyways thanks for reviewing, I also used Gred and Forge in this chapter.

Lupinesence: really sorry

Guest: *sweatdropped*

**DISCLAIMER: **I DONT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS MENTIONED.

**SUMMARY**: What if in a twist of fate, Harry is raised by Sirius Black as his own son and grew up in the magic world. How his life would be changed living upto the reputation of THE BOY WHO LIVED as well as the heir to the house of black and out of dumbledore's manipulation and in the nobility and staunch believers of Dark Arts, see what paths Harry chooses. WARNING AU, Good Malfoys, Neutral harry and a hell of a playboy.

**#PARSELTONGUE#**

**Beta: A Regrettable Decision**

* * *

"Oh, come in Mr. Black. Today we will not continue with our normal schedule. I have decided that we need to make some changes to our schedule" squeaked Professor Flitwick as he saw his apprentice walk in his classroom. Corvus just gave a confused expression at that statement.

Seeing his confused expression flitwick continued "For the past month I have been teaching you spell from higher classes to test your skills and it seems that you have your mother's talent at learning them." Corvus smiled at the compliment. It was no secret that Lily was one of the brightest witches to ever grace the halls of Hogwarts. She was an expert at charms and hence was Filtwick's most prized student.

Seeing Corvus' brightened expression he continued "Since you are going to learn the remaining spells anyway in your next years here at Hogwarts, we will focus more on creating spells and mastering which the ones which are not mentioned in your books. Spell creation is one of the most complex things. To create new spells you must know how a spell works" said Filtwick as he motioned Corvus to explain the theory behind spells.

Corvus nodded and said "A spell have three main elements behind its working - Incantation, Wand movement and finally the magic drawn from the core in our body." Filtwick nodded before saying "That is correct Mr. Black, that is what is written in our textbooks, but how would you explain this?" and then he pointed his wand towards Corvus and without any wand movement and incantation Corvus rose from his chair and flew in the air. Then Flitwick ended his spell after placing Corvus back in his place.

"As you must have noticed, I didn't use any wand movements or any incantation yet I was able to levitate you, how? The only reason is my will to do so. So tell me Mr. Black, What a wand is?" asked Flitwick with a smirk like smile on his face. Corvus was listening intently and replied "A wand is a kind of a medium by which we conduct our magic. It is a means to conduct our magic." Filtwick nodded and replied "That is partially correct Mr. Black."

"A wand is a conductor to our magic; it helps in focusing our magic on a small area so we can mold it according to our will. Similarly, Incantations and wand movements are tools for molding our magic in desired result. So the correct elements behind working of spells would be- Will, focus and molding of magic." Corvus listened to every word very intently and then asked "So what we learn is basically wrong?" with a confused look.

Filtwick shook his head in negative and said "Not at all Mr. Black, but understand it like this, the incantation, wand movements are basically tools for molding your magic easily and since the tip of every wand is sharp it helps in conducting the magic to a focused point. Many wizards after much experience are able to perform magic without any verbal spell or even without their wand because they become expert at molding and focusing their magic as without any external help." Corvus nodded in understanding as he realized the theory behind the spells.

"So now we will work on simple spells which will include little transfiguration as it requires one's imagination and will by doing dueling against each other. As my theory says that your magic responds best when you are desperately in need of it, and the way I am thinking it, it will definitely benefit you in your pranks." Squeaked Filtwick, as Corvus remembered the dinner two days back.

Flashback…

Corvus had finally planned his first prank, and since he wanted to establish his name, it had to be a big one. So he decided it was time for Marauders to resurface, hence he called the Weasley twins and Draco for the very first 'job'. Finally when the prank was finalized, Gred and Forge were given responsibility of recognition and applying charm, Corvus took the duty of transfiguration and Draco made the fixation potion that was added in the food secretly.

As the students entered the Great hall, their screams were heard in whole school. Everyone had their hair dyed in the strangest of the shades. The Gryffindors had brightest red possible, Slytherins had their green, 'Puffs' had it a dirty yellow where as 'ravens' had it as sky blue. However only half the populace of each house was attacked so that the culprits were not found?

Corvus had placed a transfiguration charm on the door which was guided by recognition charm of Gred and apply charm of Forge. Whenever somebody passed through the door, their house was recognized and their hairs were changed accordingly. When professors arrived they paled at the site. McGonagall came forward and shouted "Who did THIS?"

As soon as the words came out of her mouth smoke bombs were thrown in the air and letters in white appeared in the black cloud saying 'THE MARAUDERS ARE BACK'. Every teacher paled at the words and looked towards Slytherin table where Corvus was silently eating his dinner.

Flashback end…

"Mr. Black, Mr. Black, MR. BLACK!" exclaimed Filtwick and Corvus were broken out of his trance and he gave a sheepish grin in return. "Okay so let's start our dueling lessons…"

For the next hour, Corvus was subjected to the furious wand of Filtwick, and he learned why Filtwick was a five time world dueling champion. After an hour Corvus went back to his dormitory with a set of whiskers and bunny ears. He entered the common room and saw half of the Slytherin staring at him. "NOT a Word!" with that he moved towards his room, but not before hearing a loud round of laughter behind him.

Since then, his every lesson with filtwick resulted in same result, someday he had a beard longer than Dumbledore, or someday he had a pig tail, one day his pants were changed to a skirt. Some spells wore off in an hour and some even took 3-4 days. None the less he enjoyed the lessons very much. Corvus had vowed that someday he would definitely hit his charms professor and with each passing lesson his determination just increased.

Meanwhile, Gryffindors had beaten Hufflepuffs by a 180 points diffence. Apparantely Wood had taken the loss very seriously and drove the team to its limits. Their seeker, Morgan was given special training because of his incompetence in previous match. Finally they were on second on the points table.

It was around mid-December, and every student was getting excited for the Christmas. Nearly everyone was preparing to go home and the remaining students were making plans of what they would do in the castle. Before the holidays the only excitement was the last match before the holidays- Slytherins versus Ravenclaws.

"Welcome to the inter house Quidditch cup." a voice boomed around the stadium followed by a large cheer of students from the stands. "I am Lee Jordan, and I will be your commentator for the following match played between RAVENCLAW and SLYTHERIN!" nearly every soul cheered on their top of their lungs. The whole stadium was filled with blue and green colors.

"Ravenclaw, who lost their last match, would fight for their first points on table whereas Slytherin who defeated Gryffindor in its last match would look for securing their first position on the board. Now for the update on the tournament, Slytherin is on the first position with 4 points, followed closely by Gryffindor with 3 points. The third position is secured by hufflepuff by 3 points and last but not the least Ravenclaw with no points on the points table." There were several boos and groans on the Ravenclaw supporters and loud cheers from Slytherins.

"Here come the teams! Coming from the southern end, clad in blue and silver led by Captain and chaser Johnny High,followed by other two chasers Adam Mudler and Angelina Jolly. Behind them are the keeper Lance Legstrong and Seeker Tom screws and last but not the least the beaters Michael Queenson and Elvis Pushley!" The whole Ravenclaw cheered waving the blue and silver colors. The players did a lap around the field and took their position.

"Now from the southern end, clad in Green and silver Led by captain and chaser Marcus Flint, Followed by the the beaters Derrick and Bole followed by seeker Higgs and keeper Bletchley and last two chasers Davies and BLACK!" Nearly the whole stadium erupted in cheers. Although most didnt like the Slytherins but all of them respected the Quidditch team and because of the last game, they were held in high regards by the quidditch fanatics.

"Captains come in for a handshake and returns to tgere position,Madam hooch releases the Quaffle and-"

TWEET!

"Players move in, Quaffle is snatched by Black who passes it to Flint in the deep who dodges a bludger and Chaser Mudler and passes it to Davies on the left flank BUT is intercepted by High, who passes it to Jolly NO!, Black comes out of nowhere and snatches the quaffle and passes to Davies who Shoots AND SCORES! Slytherin leads by 10-0".

"Legstrong throws the quaffle towards Jolly, who dodges incoming Davies and performs a perfect barrel roll to dodge the bludger and passes it to High who sneaks the quaffle past Slytherin captain in the arms of Mudler who shoots AND is saved by Bletchley! Who throws it far away in the safe hands of BLACK who dodges the Beater and SCORES! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING RAVE- sorry Professor".

Corvus looked in the teacher's box to see an irritated McGonagall scolding the Gryffindor commentator. He turned around to see that Ravenclaw chasers had initiated a counter attack and their captain scored. Corvus groaned as he heard "High SCORES! YEAH, show those slimy sna- sorry professor." Corvus saw Queenson across the field and smirked. Corvus flew towards him and made some snide comments about how big a loser he was, and flew back towards the teachers stand to take his position. Corvus made a L on his forehead when he noticed that Michael was looking at him with fury in his eyes. Finally the Ravenclaw beater snapped and directed a bludger at Corvus.

Corvus turned and raced towards the teacher's box, and specifically towards the Gryffindor Commentator. He felt the bludger behind him, and when he was about to hit Lee he, pulled his broom up. The poor commentator was not so lucky, he saw as Corvus flew up at the last moment, and a bludger coming towards him, at the last second he jumped on his left, still holding the mic, but toppled over the railing and fell only to be saved by McGonagall and Filtwick who were standing near him.

Every Slytherin cheered as the biased commentator nearly fell because of the stunt pulled by Corvus, and on top of that, Hooch called for a penalty as the Ravenclaw beater deliberately tried to harm Corvus. Flint took the penalty and scored. For the next forty five minutes, Slytherin scored 260 points against Ravenclaw's 90 points. Ravenclaw had given a tough fight to the Slytherins, as their defense was very hard to break.

"Flint passes it to Black who dives in, to dodg- LOOK, Screws has spotted the snitch, he flies towards the hoops and has caught the Snitch! TOM SCREWS HAS CAUGHT THE SNITCH, RAVENCLAW WI- wait what? Screws has caught the snitch, but still Slytherin wins by 270-240." announced Lee in a depressed voice. Corvus laughed at the sight, all the ravens started cheering when their seeker caught the snitch, but looked aghast when they learned that Slytherin still won the match.

Corvus came down and was tackled by the Slytherin Captain followed by a team hug. They continued their cheering for five minutes and went back to the dressing room. He saw Marcus and Roger boasting and giggling as they receded back to the dressing room and smirked. this called up for yet another awesome party night.

As predicted, Slytherin common room was booming with yet another celebration. Everyone was in bliss except the seeker. Poor Higgs was given a tongue lashing from an angry Flint. He berated the poor boy for half an hour before joining the celebration. Corvus was having time of his life, being the new Quidditch star added o his previous fame made his no less than a royalty.

Next day classes resumed but even teachers were looking forward for Christmas, so they were a bit lenient on the studies. Everyone was preparing for Christmas, and waiting to go back to their family. Soon 23rd December came, and it was time to go back to home. All the students who were leaving gathered at the main gate and were taken to Hogsmeade by the carriages.

Corvus and Draco were walking on the station with Sythia slithering behind them, now this scene would have instilled fear in everyone, but majority of the students were used to this by now but still the sight amazed them. Most just avoided Sythia and moved out of the way.

Soon the train arrived, and they settled themselves in an empty compartment and were later joined in by Daphne, Blaize and Tracey. Corvus for the most of his journey just slept or read the book which he borrowed from Snape.

**Flashback…**

Corvus had packed his back, and was currently going to meet his head of house. Corvus knocked on the door to hear a 'come in' from inside. He entered to see his mentor working on some assignments. Snape looked up and said "Mr. Black, to what do I owe this pleasure?" Corvus resisted the urge to roll his eyes. He just gave a smile and replied "I just came to wish you Christmas in advance".

Snape just raised an eye and asserted "Surely, this visit is not just for pleasantries."

"That would be correct sir, I came to ask you if you could suggest me some books for the holidays." replied Corvus.

Snape stared for few seconds before saying "take any book from those shelves" and went back to his work. Corvus nodded and moved towards the shelves. He looked in, and found some books that were already in his library. He already had books till fourth year so he moved to the next shelves, after going through some books he picked 3. "Fifth year advanced potion", "sixth year advanced potion" and "A guide to rare poisons and their use". He was about to go back when he saw a torn book, he grabbed it, only to see it was a deteriorated version of "Sixth year Advanced Potion". One thing he learned from library at Black Castle was, older the book, better it was.

Corvus quickly took the books and went back to Snape. He said his farewells, to which he only got a grunt in return and hurried back to the common room.

**Flashback end…**

Corvus opened the worn out book and read "This book is the property of Half Blood Prince". Corvus just rolled his eyes and thought 'must be a messed up dunderhead' and snickered to himself.

After few hours, finally the train came to hault at the King's Cross Station. Everyone grabbed their luggage and moved to get off the train. Sythia slithered herself inside Corvus' robes and he got off the train. He looked around and saw Pollux standing with Narcissa near the apparition platform. A smile graced his lips as he moved towards his grandfather.

"Welcome back Corvus, I hope the journey was well." said Pollux, as he noticed his great grandson coming his way. Corvus noded and replied "Yes grandfather, It was mostly uneventful." Corvus turned and took Narcissa's hand and brushed his lips on back of her hands and said "Hello aunt Narcissa, I hope you are well." To which she just smiled.

"So, let's get back to the castle, your Grandmother is waiting for us" said Pollux as he held Corvus' hand and they disappeared with a pop and reappeared in front of Black castle. Finally Corvus stretched his hands as Sythia slithered out of his robes. He then turned towards Pollux and gave a huge bear hug to his great grandfather. "I missed you Cory" "and I you, Grandfather".

Finally he let go off him, and exclaimed "Kreature!" and with a pop, an elderly elf appeared "Young Master is back, Kreature is so happy. Kreature will make Master's favourite dishes." squeaked Kreature as he saw Corvus. He smiled as he saw his personal elf squeaking in delight. He asked him to take his luggage back to his room and entered the castle.

Inside the castle he was greeted by a teary eyed Irma and Walburga who just groped him and hugged him tightly. After all they were seeing Corvus after four months. "Oh Cory, we have missed you so much. You must be hungry after your long journey." Exclaimed Walburga as she cooed over Corvus. "Well, it's already tea time, why don't we sit outside and enjoy our tea and snacks, while Cory could tell us all about his stay at Hogwarts." suggested Irma to which everyone nodded.

Corvus went back to his room, freshened up from the long journey and changed his robes for simple and comfortable clothes. He then went to the front garden where he saw his family members sitting around a table reading or just enjoying their tea. He smiled and went to join his family.

As Corvus reached the table he was gretted with huge smiles of his family members. He took a seat next to Pollux and helped himself to tea. "Where are Dad and Grandpa?" asked Corvus, as he noticed the absence of his two family members. Walburga scrunched her nose as she replied "They are at the ministry, Fudge is calling the Winzengamot a lot these days." Corvus nodded as he took a sip from his cup. "Enough of these boring talks, tell us about Hogwarts, how is it, Did you make any friends? Did you know, how delighted were we to know that you were sorted in Slytherin?" asked an over enthusiastic Pollux.

Corvus fought an urge to roll his eyes at his Great- Grandfather's child like antics. He just gave a smile and continued "Well Hogwarts is great, it's so beautiful there. Well all Slytherins are my friends, well most of them, I even made friends from different houses except Gryffindorks- I mean Gryffindors." Everyone at the table laughed at his 'slip'. "It's cool to be in Slytherin. You know, everyone thought that I was the next Moldyshorts when I was sorted in Slytherin and they saw Sythia. It was so funny to watch everyone cower in fear." His family nodded, it was expected so nobody was that shocked and so he continued his stories.

"- and then Weasley turned brighter that his hair, a shade of red that even Godric would be proud off" he said in hysterics and everybody around was laughing with tears in their eyes. "That would have been really funny to watch a Weasley act like that." said Walburga as she wiped a tear from her eye. Suddenly there was a pop, and Kreature was standing there with two plates in his hand. "Master Corvus! Kreature has made master's favourite apple pie" squeaked the old elf as he placed the pie in front of Corvus. His eyes twinkled as he grabbed a spoon and ate a mouthful of the delicious looking pie. Corvus was in heaven, he had waited for 4 months to taste this heavenly goodness.

"That's so DELICIOUS. Kreature you are the best! No one makes better pie than Kreature" exclaimed Corvus as he jumped from his chair and hugged the poor elf. Kreature was shocked and broke into tears mumbling "Master is too kind; Kreature doesn't deserve such a kind master." "Nonsense, you are the best elf making the best pies ever. Give yourself some credit Kreature and stop crying." exclaimed Corvus. Kreature furiously nodded and bowed before disappearing in a pop. Corvus smiled before going back to his pie.

This continued for another hour, after which Corvus was full and was too tired to do anything so he went back to his room and slept for the night with Sythia wrapped around him. Next morning he woke up at seven and went to the living room to see his full family sitting there. As he walked towards the dining table he saw Sirius look at him and loudly exclaiming "How's my little awesome chaser?" as he pulled Corvus in a huge hug and mumbled "Missed you buddy" to which he got a "Missed you too Daddy". They were interrupted by Orion who was waiting impatiently to greet his Godson. As Sirius broke his hug, Corvus was yet again wrapped around in a hug by Orion.

"Now since the hugging is over, we should get back to our schedule. We have a lot of things to do." Seeing Corvus' confused look Pollux continued "Well, today is the Christmas eve, we have to prepare for tomorrow's party." "What party?" asked a confused Corvus "Well tomorrow we are having a grand celebration, all our relatives are coming, even the distant ones." explained Orion. "So we have to decorate the Christmas tree, and we are thinking of a quidditch theme since you are now the youngest chaser in 150 years." exclaimed Sirius with a equal face splitting grin from Pollux and Orion, whereas females just rolled their antics.

"You also have to come to shopping with us, you need new robes, the old ones are already used so they can't be worn again tomorrow, after all we have a reputation to protect." Said Irma firmly "Yes, that is correct. Maybe we could stop by Jean-Paul Gaultier's to look out for perfect set of robes for you or you still want an Armani?" asked Walburga. Now it was the men who rolled their eyes. 'Women and shopping' all thought in a similar fashion. "Well my whole Wardrobe is of Armani and Versace, maybe I could try something new." replied Corvus. "Then I think you should get ready, we have a lot of work to do." said Sirius.

After getting ready, all the males of the family started decorating the huge Christmas tree, with the females directing them. Normally this work could be easily done by the elves, but Pollux had insisted on doing it by themselves, because something about family bonding. So like every year all the Black family members decorated the tree together and they loved it because it was fun. By noon the decorations were over. The 15 foot tree had a lot of small quaffles and brooms on it, with small golden snitch charmed to fly around the tree. There were small hoops through which quaffles were charmed to pass. On the top of the tree there was a silver star around which a miniature version of Corvus in his Slytherin quidditch uniform was circling on its broom.

"Well that's quite… unorthodox" commented Orion as the family members were admiring their work. "Okay now since it is done, time to go shopping!" exclaimed Walburga and Irma together. Corvus sighed, 'time to do the inevitable' as he dusted and corrected his robes before holding his grandmother's hand and apparating.

Corvus arrived in crowded street which he remembered was in northern London. He looked around and sighed as he noticed that the crowd was bigger than he anticipated after all it was Christmas eve. He felt a tug on his hand and looked up to see his grandmothers moving towards the day's shopping spree.

After arriving at the other end of the street where all the big designer's showroom were present, they came to a halt as the two ladies scanned the shops. Finally they decided to enter one followed by grim looking Corvus. After 3 hours of shopping finally they were back to the castle. Corvus had settled for navy bluish dress robes and a black overcoat. After a quick and uneventful dinner, Sirius and Corvus finally settled in the library talking about his stay at hogwarts.

"So, how did Snivillus take in when he found out you were sorted in slytherin? I bet he was screaming his lungs off" chuckled Sirius. Corvus just rolled his eyes at his father's antics. Sometimes, his father was too childish. "Come on dad, you know he is not that bad. He even made me his apprentice." argued Corvus

"ya ya, I know but you have to be careful around him. He and his lot was nasty bugger in our time."

"did you forget, that our whole family is Slytherin? I too belong to 'that lot'." Sirius scoffed.

"You are different, he always fought with us and tried to hex us"

"you always pranked him"

"but-"

"no buts dad, as much as I love you, I also respect my potion's professor. Have you ever given the thought that your prejudice and hate made him the man he is now? Maybe he just wanted to be your friend and you just tormented him because he was a Slytherin. I am a Slytherin and I can relate to him, we are constantly looked upon and even teachers are somewhat biased towards us, and considering that there was a war at your time it even made worse for him! He would be always looked with suspicion from the whole school and not being a supporter of the moldyshorts would have made him enemy of his own house! Have you wondered that he was practically ALONE!" shouted Corvus and started panting heavily as he practically said the whole speech in one breath.

"I I-um" Sirius was at a loss. He did a perfect impersonation of a fish as he gaped at his son. He tried to protest but deep down he knew that was true, every single word was true. Dumbledore had tried to explain it to him and James but they ignored it but Corvus' words, his son's words hit him like tons of bricks. His whole school life suddenly flashed in front of his eyes, every single prank he played, every time he tormented Snape, every time he made fun of the Slytherin boy. He just sat there with wide eyed expression when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Its okay dad, I know you are not a bad guy here, but you should give up on your childhood rivalry and apologize to professor Snape. Just think about it" with a parting hug, he moved out of the library and went back to his room, he felt bad about talking to his dad like that but his father had to learn some things. He changed in his sleeping clothes and went to sleep with Sythia nuzzling in the crook of his neck.

Next day, Corvus woke up by Sythia's hissing. He woke up to see Sythia staring at him. #What is it Sythia? Its still to early# hissed Corvus. Sythia rolled her eyes, the best rolling of eyes a snake could do. #Wake up master its already morning, your father have already came here twice.# at mention of his father, Corvus immediately opened his eyes and remembered today was christmas. He beamed up at the thought of Christmas and jumped out of the bed. He immediately brushed his teeth, changed his clothes and practically ran towards the living room with Sythia following him.

He entered the living room, to see everyone busy decorating the Castle or simply reading the newspaper. He rushed in shouting "MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYBODY" everyone turned to see Corvus jogging towards them, everyone beamed and went to hug the little boy. After the little hugging finally Sirius spoke in cheerful voice "Well, come on Cory its time to open gifts" everybody nodded in agreement and went towards the tree with huge stack of wrapped up gifts underneath it.

Corvus started opening them, he got some books, clothes, quaffle, chocolates, broom polishing kit and many such things. Corvus moved to a small package, he opened it to see a cloack, and a letter on it. He opened the letter which read

_Your father left this in my position before he died. _

_It is time I returned it to you. _

_Use it well_

He re-read the letter and brushed it off, he tried the cloack around his body and suddely his body disappeared. Everyone were wide eyed seeing this. "th-that is James' cloak of invisibility. How did you get it?" Corvus just shrugged and gave the letter to his father. Sirius read the letter and fumed "That meddling bastard. That's definitely Dumbledore's handwriting. He stole the cloak! How DARE he?"

Corvus had bought some pigs for Sythia, he knew she loved them and when he showed her the pigs in a large cage she was very much delighted and started hissing dreamily. After the presents opening ceremony, Corvus went to study the book he borrowed from Snape. He noticed that many lines were canceled and some corrections were done it. He found it very interesting as, many new spells and hexes were also written in it that were not present in any other books. 'hmm.. seems like the messed up dunderhead was quite knowledgeable' thought Corvus.

Several hundred miles away, a certain greasy haired potion's master was relaxing in his quarter at Hogwarts drinking some firewhisky and reading a book, when an owl came in holding a wrapped basket in its talons. Snape raised and eyebrow at the bird and walked towards the bird. He unwrapped the Basket and found some chocolates, homemade cookies and an aged bottle of firewhisky. 'hmm... 1972, that was a good year' thought Snape as he studied the bottle in his hand. he picked up the letter and read its content.

_A very happy Christmas professor Snape. This is a small gift from me and my family, since you refused the invitation for the Christmas I have sent you this. I hope you like it. I wish you were here at Black castle, you would have loved it here. Anyways enjoy your Christmas._

_Corvus Sirius Black_

A rare small smile crept on the face of ever grumpy potion's master as he read the contents of the letter. ' a very happy Christmas to you too Corvus and to you too lily' Snape thought as he took another sip from his glass.

* * *

That's it... I hope you like it. Now some might think that this chapter was more like a filler, but some small details were covered in it. anyways thanks for reading it and most importantly

**_PLEASE RATE AND REVIEW :)_**


	9. Chapter 9

Heya guys, finally the next chapter is here. First and Foremost MERRY CHRISTMAS AND A VERY HAPPY NEW YEAR.

Now, I know the update is late, but let me assure you next will be a lot quicker. For anyone wondering, I made up a charm in this chapter it mean "Play by itself" in latin.

NOTE: The revised chapters will be Grammar mistakes free(to a point) and there will be no plot change, there may be few changes here and there but nothing major. I found 2-3 loopholes so those will be corrected.

**NOTE: Need a Beta. Please PM me if interested.**

**DISCLAIMER: **I DONT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS MENTIONED.

**SUMMARY**: What if in a twist of fate, Harry is raised by Sirius Black as his own son and grew up in the magic world. How his life would be changed living upto the reputation of THE BOY WHO LIVED as well as the heir to the house of black and out of dumbledore's manipulation and in the nobility and staunch believers of Dark Arts, see what paths Harry chooses. WARNING AU, Good Malfoys, Neutral harry and a hell of a playboy.

**#PARSELTONGUE#**

* * *

All the elves in the Black Castle were running around and decorating the huge building. The whole interior of the Castle was being changed. From Curtains to Carpets everything was new. Each and every corner was cleaned properly and every single particle of dust was being cleaned away.

Walburga wanted this Christmas or Yule to be the best and no mistakes were allowed, after all the whole family tree was invited. Each and every relative, close or distant, friends and acquaintances were going to come that meant nearly all the pure blood families in Britain and France were going to arrive. Black family was one of the oldest pure-blood families in Britain which meant that somewhere down the timeline they had married nearly all the pure-blood families.

Corvus was going through the list "Malfoy, Burke, Crouch, Crabbe, Goyle, Yaxley, Flint…" he looked up from an inch long parchment and said "Hey Dad, it looks to me that whole wizarding Britain is going to attend the party.

Sirius turned to his son and said "Well, what do you expect pup we are oldest family so we have way too many relatives."

"That's right cub, did you know I am also related to the Blacks on my father's side." intervened Remus who was helping Sirius with the decorations.

Corvus could only release a tired sigh 'Its going to be along evening' he thought as he went back to reading the names on the guest list. After Lunch, Corvus was ushered back to his room by a very furious grandmother who wanted her grandson to look absolutely marvellous and a proper pure-blood heir.

Corvus seeing he had no other choice went back to his room to get dressed for the evening. After half an hour he came down to the hall to see the decorations were completed. Everything was covered in green and black and silver.

The Castle was made by a Black stones which were carved very finely and elves had cleaned and polished every inch of those walls so the whole castle was simply shining. The soft velvety silk curtains and carpets went perfectly with the walls. The whole castle looked alive as the magic radiating through it could be felt from miles away.

Soon the guests started coming, some came in by the floo and some decided to apparate. Soon the living room was flooded with guests. Corvus as the heir was standing in the centre with his father to wish and welcome everyone. As nearly all the guests had arrived, the drinks and snacks were served by the elves dressed in perfect butler uniform with Black crest on the back.

Every guest was mesmerized after entering the Castle by its beauty. Not a single particle of dust was visible and everything looked just perfect. Then their attention went to the large Christmas tree and its unusual decorations and everybody had one thought 'Is anything normal with the Blacks?'

After greeting and welcoming every guest Sirius called for everyone's attention and when he had it he began "Thank you for accepting our invitation for tonight's celebration, I as Lord of the House of Black welcome you to the Black Castle". There was a short round of applause before magic started swirling around the room caressing everyone present, suddenly the castle looked more alive than ever and the room looked illuminated.

"For those who weren't able to guess, this was the Castle accepting you as its guest for the night so there is nothing to panic about. Now many of my friends here have questioned me about the… unusual decoration on the Christmas tree. Well to answer their questions this is not only the Christmas or Yule celebration, but also my son and heir Corvus' celebration on becoming the youngest chaser in 150 years of Hogwarts" everyone again clapped for the host and his son.

Sirius raised his glass and turned to his son and said "To you my son, you have made us and the family proud" and with that he made the toast and drank the champagne and so did the other guests. "Now enjoy the evening" with that he moved to talk with his guests and a soft music started playing in the background.

After exchanging pleasantries with everyone Sirius announced that the ball would be starting within few minutes, and the tables in the centre vanished. Corvus looked around for a dance partner and saw his father having a conversation with a couple in his late thirties. What gained Corvus' attention wasn't the couple but a girl, a very beautiful girl behind them. Corvus had never seen someone like her, it almost felt like she had a strange pull which attracted Corvus.

He forced these thoughts out of his head and decided to walk towards the family. Sirius seeing his son approaching introduced him _"M. et Mme Delacour , permettez-moi de vous présenter mon fils et héritier Corvus Black_". Corvus immediately shook his hands with the man.

"_Ah , M. Black , enfin nous rencontrer. Je l'ai entendu beaucoup de choses sur vous jeune homme et félicitations pour devenir un chasseur_" sai the man with a heavy accent.

"_Merci, Monsieur Delacour et je l'espère vous avez entendu toutes les bonnes choses_" which earned a small round of laughter.

He then proceeded to wish the lady beside the man by taking her hand and gently brushing his lips on the back. "My my, you certainly are a charmer Mr. Black, just like your father. Please meet my daughter Fleur Delacour." Corvus gave a smile to the woman and turned to the girl standing behind the woman, and in the same manner kissed the back of her hand. "Thank you Miss Delacour for accepting our invitation and gracing us with your presence."

"Believe me Mr. Black, the pleasure is all mine" said the girl in a broken english with a french accent.

"Can you do another favour by giving me an opportunity to dance with you" said Corvus with a slight bow and arm extended.

"Of course Mr. Black, it will be my pleasure." replied the girl

Corvus waited for the preparations to get over, when they were finally over. Sirius came to the centre of the hall now turned ball room with his date and started gracefully moving with the music. He was soon joined by his parents and grandparents, followed by Malfoys, then it was Corvus' turn. He joined them in a minute soon followed by the other guests.

"Miss Delacour you have the most beautiful eyes, I have seen" said Corvus as he looked into those blue orbs. He was really entranced by them.

"Thank You Mr. Black, and please call me Fleur" said Fleur with a soft smile gracing her lips

"Then you have to call me Corvus." Corvus replied with a smirk like smile.

Corvus danced two more dances with Fleur having slight conversations with her, he really liked her, the way she talked, her intelligence, there as a strange pull which Corvus wasn't able to shrug off. The more he tried the more he wanted to be near her.

He then danced with his grandmother, the Carrow twins and few other girls who attended the party then a last dance with Fleur as she was his first dance date. At the end of the dance he was greeted by a small peck on the cheeks. This literally melted Corvus. The way her lips felt. It may only be for few seconds but it was heavely for him.

Soon it was time for dinner. Everyone were led to the big hall on the first floor where many circular tables were already set. People sat at their respective tables and dinner was served. The party was a blast everyone was more than pleased. Blacks had outdone themselves. Everything was best, from decorations to food, guests were amazed by everything. The guests who wanted to stay were given a room of their own in the guest quarters and those who left were given a hamper in which were the best chocolates and a bottle of aged Firewhisky as a token of gratitude.

After all the guests went Corvus finally retired in his room with Sythia and immediately fell asleep.

Next day after the lunch Corvus was in the huge library of Black castle, desperately moving from shelf to shelf searching and mumbling 'Nicholas Flamel…'

**Flashback…**

Corvus was on his yet another night out hiding from prying eyes, holding his wand in one hand and Marauder's map in other. Today he decided to go towards the woods, when he was near Hagrid's hut, he saw three names appear on the map and to say he was shocked was the understatement of the decade. The supposed Gryffindork trio was inside the hut after curfew. 'Shouldnt they be following the rules' thought Cirvus as he moved near the window to check what was going inside the hut. When he reached the window he saw Hagrid talking with his supposedly arch nemesis.

"But Hagrid, whaterver fluffy's guarding, Snape's trying to steal it!" Ron half shouted half exclaimed. 'Snape trying to steal something…' thought Corvus as he intently listened to the remaining conversation.

"Codswallop! Professor Snape is a Hogwarts teacher." Retorted Hagrid but was interrupted by Hermione "Hogwarts teacher or not, I know a bite mark when I see one, and the bite on Professor Snape's ankle was made by fluffy, when he went there to steal whatever is there."

"Exactly" supported Neville. Corvus couldn't believe that this lame looking easily scared boy could even talk.

With a Heavy sigh Hagrid said "Now, you listen to me, all three of you. You're meddlin' in things that ought not to be meddled in. It's dangerous. What that old dog is guarding is strictly between Professor Dumbledore and Nicholas Flamel.

'Nicholas Flamel…' thought Corvus as his mind raced at a million miles per second. 'so that cerebrus is actually Hagrid's and its name is fluffy. There is something hidden underneath trap door which has a relation with Nicholas Flamel.' He then once again looked at the Gryffindor trio and thought 'and these dunderheads think Snape is trying to steal it'. 'Now who the hell is Nicholas Flamel…' and with that last thought he went back to his dormitory.

**Flashback end…**

"Aha! Here you are" exclaimed Corvus as he finally found him in a certain large book and he began to read "Nicholas Flamel is a 12th Century Alchemist and the only one to successfully create a Philosopher's Stone." 'Philosopher's Stone…' thought Corvus as he realized that the only thing that Fluffy could be guarding is this stone which would give immortality.

Corvus jumped from his seat and practically ran out of the library. He came running in the main hall where the floo system was. "Going to Draco's" shouted Corvus to no one in particular, grabbed some Floo powder and with a shout of "_Malfoy Manor_" he disappeared in green flames.

He arrived entered the manor, greeted his aunt who was silently sipping her tea and ran to the first floor where Draco's room was. Without knocking he entered the first door on left only to see his brother calmly sleeping. He walked over him and shook him violently screaming "Wake up Draco! Wake up".

The poor blonde woke up terrified of his overenthusiastic brother "What in the Merlin's beard are you upto?" half shouted half exclaimed Draco. "I finally found out what that Cerebrus is hiding…It's a Philosopher's stone! A BLOODY Philosopher's stone!" shouted Corvus.

Draco looked at his brother for a second and then with a yawn and sarcastic voice said "oh wow…that's bloody brilliant…Now mind telling me what on earth a Philosopher's stone is?"

Corvus just slapped his forehead and looked at his brother as if he had grown a second head. "Don't you ever read? It's a milestone, bloody milestone in alchemy. This stone is source of immortality, its creator Nicholas Flamel just celebrated their 665th birthday!" finished Corvus with heavy panting as he shouted that much in a single breath.

Draco looked at his brother for a second as the information settled in his mind and he asked the next question that popped in his mind "So, what do we have to do with it?"

Corvus took a deep breath and held on to Draco's shoulders and calmly said "Dear cousin, just imagine yourself, having eternal youth, never dying, living forever doing whatever you wanted to do…"as Corvus filled his cousin's mind with these images, he saw a faraway look forming in his brother's eyes.

After a minute of day dreaming Draco finally exclaimed in loud cheerful voice "Yes! We are going to take that stone" pumping his fist up in the air. Corvus could only sigh on his cousin's antics.

Corvus returned back to his home in the evening after planning and plotting ways to steal the stone with his brother. He went to the library to search about cerebrus and found his father working on some parchments. Sirius looked up from his work when he felt a presence near him and saw his son walking from the front door.

"I take it you enjoyed yesterday's ball" said Sirius with a small smile.

"Yes I did, but was a bit tiresome. I never saw the Castle react that way" replied Corvus.

Sirius just gave a knowing smile and said "Castle always do that, this Castle has been our family's home for thousands of years and so it has developed kind of brain of its own, and shows from time to time."

"b-but how is this even possible? Is it charmed to do so?"

Sirius just chuckled a little before replying "No Cory, it hasn't been charmed, as you know our family is one of the longest magical lines, thus there have been many wizards who lived here. The walls of this castle has been absorbing the magic since it has been founded, the accidental bursts of magic, the sudden purge, or even extra magic used for some spells is been absorbed by these walls and the constant absorption has somehow created mind of its own. The castle usually shows it when its happy like it did yesterday, as it was cleaned as day the day it was built or 10 years back when we moved back here after leaving Grimmauld's place. It also shows fear and anger when attacked."

Corvus listened very intently to every word his father said. He was truly amazed by his father's explanation. Corvus nodded with a smile and decided to leave his father with his work, he turned back but was stopped by his father's voice.

"Cory, one more thing, What do you think about the Delacour heiress?" asked Sirius with a smirk.

Corvus turned with a slight pink tinge on his cheeks and said "S-she is a different girl. I mean I have never seen anyone like her, her smile, her eyes it was like she had a certain pull" with a dreamy expression.

Sirius couldn't hold in any longer and laughed out loud breaking Corvus out of his trance. "She, my son, like her mother is a Veela and the pull you described so well was the Veela's allure." Corvus just stared at his father for few seconds as the information settled in his mind and exclaimed loudly "So that is the reason! I have my mind continuously racing to figure out what was wrong with Me." and went back to his room leaving a laughing father behind.

The next few days were mostly uneventful with completion of assignments, quidditch and planning ways to steal the stone being the only major highlights. Soon came the 2nd of January and it was time to return back to Hogwarts.

Narcissa and Walburga decided to take the boys to the King's Cross for their train to Hogwarts, after a long journey they finally reached Hogwarts. After getting fresh in their Dormitories, it was time for the dinner, all the Slytherins went to the Great hall. Corvus looked at the Gryffindor table and saw, the whole house enraged over some matter, and two of his year mates namely Ron and Neville looking guilty. He took his seat opposite Flint and asked "What's up with the Weasley and Longbottom?"

"Those idiots were out of their bed after curfew and Snape found them, getting out of Hagrid's house." said the quidditch captain with a smirk plastered on his face.

"The dunderheads lost 200 points for their house." intervened Warrington who was sitting next to Flint.

'Again Hagrid's house huh…what are you upto?' thought Corvus as he took another sip of pumpkin juice.

Next day after the classes were over, Corvus decided to visit the gamekeeper. He approached the man and greeted him politely "Hello Hagrid."

The said man was busy playing a tune a flute, he looked up and was shocked to see the boy in front of him. He gave a suspicious glance which Corvus caught but ignored and continued with a friendly smile on his face "My father told me a lot about you. He said, he used to spend a lot of time with you."

That Brightened up the half giant's expression and said "Oh yes, Sirius, James and Remus always came in here. Wonderful chaps I tell you. You look exactly like your father."

"I get that a lot" replied Corvus

"You know you were this big when I first met you" Said Hagrid as he showed his hand with a trance like expression, he then looked at Corvus and continued "You would fit in just one of my arms and now look at you all grown up, by the way congratulations on becoming a chaser. Do you want some tea?"

"Thank you Hagrid, and yes I would love it" said Corvus as he followed the man in his hut. "So Hagrid you play flute? Dad never mentioned you playing it. By the way you were really good with it."

Hagrid gave a shy chuckle and replied "It was only for the Fang" he pointed to his sleeping dog and continued "He had some trouble sleeping. The trick with any beast is to play some music and hey will go to sleep within second take Fang for example." He said with small chuckle.

Corvus spent another 15 minutes hearing Hagrid's stories but had only one thing in mind 'Music works for every beast…' After leaving the Hagrid's place he was walking towards library, when he saw the Gryffindor trio running in McGonagall's office. He decided to go after them and waited outside the office to hear the conversation.

"We have to see the professor Dumbledore immediately!" exclaimed Ron breathlessly.

McGonagall looked up from her paperwork to see three of her students panting heavily and said "He is not available at the moment, I am afraid. He received an urgent owl from ministry and left immediately."

"He's gone! But its important…Its about the Philosopher's Stone" that left the old professor and Corvus with wide eyes. 'The dunderheads figured it out!' thought Corvus.

"How do you know?" asked a very shocked professor.

"Somebody is going to try and steal it" blurted out Hermione.

"I don't know how you three got to know about the stone but let me assure you it is safe guarded and well protected. Now would you go back to you Dormitories? Quitely."

The three seeing no other options started moving out, seeing this Corvus immediately went and hid himself behind the pillar on the opposite side of the corridor. He heard the door open and close.

"Remember the day we were in the Dark forest for our detention, the centaur told me that drinking unicorn blood gives sort of half life. Maybe Snape is not trying to steal the stone for himself, Maybe he is stealing it for somebody else." said Ron in soft voice.

"B-but for who?" asked Neville.

"Someone who would condemn himself for just staying alive, someone who would take the unicorn blood curse, and someone who is desperately in need of Philosopher 's Stone" said Hermione as she looked between both her friends.

Ron nodded and gulped before saying "Someone like You-know-who"

"What are we going to do?" asked Neville.

"We have to stop Snape." said Hermione.

"We will go through that trap door…Tonight" said Ron in a determined voice. And the Trio left. Corvus waited for the three to leave and then rushed back to his Dormitory to look out for his brother. He had to inform about the new development.

Draco was reading a book while lying in his bed in his room which he shared with Corvus in the Slytherin dormitory. He nearly fell out of his bed due a loud bang caused by the door as it was pushed open forcefully by his brother.

Corvus came running in shouted "Draco get the hell UP." And started panting heavily.

"What in Merlin's beard are you up to? Can't you just walk in like a normal man?" Draco shouted back.

"th-those Gryff-indork trio…know…about the stone" said Corvus in between heavy breathing.

"How the hell did they figure it out?" asked a wide eyed Malfoy.

"Not only is that, the weasel and his gang going for the stone." Added Corvus

"WHAT? They are also gonna steal it?" asked a confused Draco.

"Ofcoure not, they are going to protect it from Professor Snape." Replied Corvus

"They sure are thick as a brick" snickered Draco.

"So, we have to move our plan up, and have to get the stone before the Gryffindorks" said corvus in a serious voice and Draco nodded. "So here's what we gonna do…"

After Dinner, when every student was moving back to their Dormitories, Draco and Corvus snuck out of the crowd and hid themselves on third floor bathroom, which was nearest to the corridor where the Cerebrus was guarding the door.

In the bathroom, Corvus took out Marauder's map and opened it. He saw three names appearing on the corner of the page and a smirk came on his lips.

"Here they come, lets take them out" exclaimed Draco as he saw the three names.

"No let them enter"

"But why?"

"Just think, would Cerebrus be the only obstacle for us, what if there are more? Let them walk in the danger first." Corvus said with a smirk.

Draco understood his brother and gave a smile of his own. Both the brothers watched as the three names entered the room, where another name- fluffy was. They watched as the three Gryffindors were just standing infront of the Cerebrus. Suddenly the three names stared moving around the room quickly and disappeared.

Both the brother looked at each other and nodded, they got up, covered themselves in the Cloak and started moving towards the angry Cerebrus, they reached the door and heard a lot of growling and barking, they opened the door slightly to see an irate Fluffy scratching the trap door.

"Now what are we going to do? How will we enter without being torn to pieces?" asked Draco in a tense heavy whisper.

"Hagrid said that the Cerebrus will be calmed by music." said Corvus

"Wait! I think I saw a Harp in the corner." Exclaimed Draco.

"But how are you going to play it?"

"Mother taught me to charm instruments, I can charm it to play something."

"That's bloody Brilliant Draco" said Corvus in a cheerful tone. Draco nodded and pulled out his wand and slightly opened the door so that he could charm the harp. He swished his wand and said "**_LUDERE PERIPSUM_**" and immediately the harp began playing a beautiful tune by itself. "Now we wait…" said a grinning Draco.

After 15 minutes of waiting, finally they heard snoring, they both nodded to each other and entered the room where the three headed dog was sleeping. They quietly opened the trap door in the floor, careful so that they would not make too much of a noise and jumped into the Darkness below.

In the Dungeon Blaise was briskly walking around the common room of the Slytherin house. The dark Italian looked scared and somewhat concerned. He looked at the envelope in his hand which read

_Open me at 9:45 sharp._

_Corvus Black_

'If this is your prank, I am so going to kill you' thought blaise as he casted a _Tempus_ again and saw that it was only 9:20. 'but then again, Corvus never pranked Slytherins, What is in it?' thought Blaise as he glanced another look at the envelope.

* * *

Thats it...I know the Chapter is short but I had to stop it here. Sorry for late update, I will try and post new chapter ASAP. Here are the translations for French...sorry if the french was off, I used Google Translator.

_Mr. and Mrs. Delacour, let me introduce you to my son and heir Corvus Black_

_Ah, Mr. Black, finally we meet. I have heard a lot of things about you young man and congratulations on becoming a chaser_

_Thank you Mr. Delacour and I hope you heard all the good things_

and most importantly **_PLEASE RATE AND REVIEW :)_**


	10. Chapter 10

**AN:** Hey there guys, Happy New Year! this is an early update, consider it as a sorry for not updating in a while. So with this chapter, I have covered 95% of Philosopher's Stone. I have tried to not show Corvus a Harry-stu, as many of you might think and also added a bit of humour. Atleast I found it funny while writing.

I finally have a Beta-reader thus you may find this chapter "mistakes-free".

I really hope you enjoy the Chapter. Please rate and review.

**DISCLAIMER:** I DONT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS MENTIONED.

**SUMMARY:** What if in a twist of fate, Harry is raised by Sirius Black as his own son and grew up in the magic world. How his life would be changed living upto the reputation of THE BOY WHO LIVED as well as the heir to the house of black and out of dumbledore's manipulation and in the nobility and staunch believers of Dark Arts, see what paths Harry chooses. WARNING AU, Good Malfoys, Neutral harry and a hell of a playboy.

**#PARSELTONGUE#**

** BETA : ashashinde111111**

* * *

"Ow! What in the name of Merlin's balls is it" asked Corvus frantically as his leg was held by something strongly.

"I don't know this bloody thing has got my both hands. I can't reach my wand" replied an equally frightened Draco.

"We have to do something" exclaimed Corvus as he tried to release himself but something else pulled him back and had his movements restrained.

Draco looked around as his eyes were now adjusted to the darkness around them. He struggled against what held them in place and felt more curtailment. He looked in front of him and saw his brother doing everything in his power to get free, but the more he tried more he got himself tangled. Draco then looked around and felt himself sinking from the root like things.

'Wait root like' and then something clicked, he stopped moving and sank more, the last thing he saw was Corvus' mouth forcefully being shut. After a second, he fell down on a hard floor. He looked up and realized what the thing was. "Stop struggling! It's a bloody Devil's Snare!" exclaimed Draco to Corvus who didn't heed his direction and struggled even more so with a sigh he took out his wand and shouted "_LUMOUS MAXIMA_".

The roots immediately withdrew because of the light and Corvus too fell at the bottom where Draco was standing.

Draco helped his brother stand up and asked "What part of 'Stop Struggling' you didn't understand?" with a hint of irritation in his voice.

"That bloody thing was trying to choke me and had my mouth shut. How was I supposed to stop moving?" replied Corvus irked. He dusted his clothes and looked around to see a door. The boys both nodded to each other and started moving ahead.

Corvus moved towards the door stealthily and opened it a little to look for the next danger, when finding none he turned back nodded to his cousin and opened the door and entered the next room, followed by Draco.

The room was spacious with only 4 pillars in the middle; across the hall, there was another door. They noticed silver like things embedded in the door and some scattered across the floor. On a closer inspection, the silver like things revealed to be winged keys. Also, the keyhole held one of the winged keys.

"What is the meaning of this?" asked Draco in confused voice.

"I don't know. It looks like some kind of obstacle but I don't understand." replied Corvus in a low voice. He looked around, and picked up a key and examined it. He thought back to the previous obstacles.

* * *

Meanwhile in the Slytherin common room, Blaise was sitting on one of the couches and nervously tapping his feet on the ground. He looked towards the table on his right and saw an envelope lying on it, and casted '_Tempus_' for nth time. '21:35' appeared in mid air; releasing another long suffering sigh Blaise glanced towards the envelope.

* * *

"Look Draco, all the keys have wings, maybe we had to find the right key and catch it. That's the only conclusion that could be drawn." said Corvus.

"But how were we suppose to catch it?" asked Draco.

"Maybe there was a broom here, the room is big enough to fly…that means the Gryffindorks caught the key." said a wide eyed Corvus.

"Those three are really amazing me." replied Draco equally surprised. Corvus nodded in agreement and slowly opened the door for another challenge, as soon as they opened the next door, their nostrils flared up with the most pungent odour they had ever smelt. They immediately closed the door and Draco asked covering his nose "What the fuck was that? OH Fuck! My nose is on fire!"

"I don't know, we have to be careful." blurted out Corvus as he too covered his nose, and opened the door again. The two boys entered the next room with their mouth and noses covered with their arms and were shocked at the scene in front of them.

"T-These are…" stuttered Draco with fear and Corvus could only nod

"Fully grown Mountain Trolls" Corvus finished his brother's sentence.

In the room lied, three dead, bloodied and battered, fully grown Mountain Trolls. "How the hell the Gryffindorks, managed to do that?" asked a frantic Draco. Corvus moved ahead to study the trolls, and found out that the cuts and wounds were fresh, and blood was still oozing out of some.

"I don't know, but we have to be wary of them," said Corvus as he looked down at the three dead trolls in awe."Let's just get out of here," continued Corvus as he started moving towards the door, on the other hand pulling Draco with him. They were about to open the door when a loud bang rebounded from the opposite end. Both the boys turned to each other with wide eyes.

"Whatever is behind the door is sure nasty. Did you hear that noise?" asked Draco with wide eyes.

"I know come, lets hide under the cloak, be ready for anything" said Corvus as he took a deep breath and covered himself and Draco under the cloak and slowly opened the door.

They slowly walked in the next room and were amazed to see a huge chess board in the middle of the room, and the three Gryffindorks on the board. They saw Neville standing in bishop's square, whereas Hermione was standing in the Rook's square and the weasel was riding one of the Knights and was commanding the pieces.

"So we finally caught up with them," whispered Draco under the cloak, and got a quite nod in reply.

"What should we do?" asked Draco as he saw his brother figuring out the same thing.

"Let them finish the game, I don't think we can go past the pieces without defeating it. If they seem to be losing, then we would interfere," replied Corvus in a hushed whisper as he concentrated on the game.

After few minutes into the game, the brothers heard Weasley yelling "Knight to E4". Draco face palmed, and muttered "What an idiot! He could have moved the mudblood to B7 and could have easily taken the queen by the bishop in the next move" in a harsh whisper.

Corvus just looked at his brother with an amused smile. Besides Quidditch, chess was the only thing that Draco Malfoy enjoyed playing. He would be ready to play a round or two even in the middle of a night. Corvus watched his brother getting irritated by the moment as Weasley continued ignoring the easy openings.

"Your move would have been bloody brilliant Draco, but how do you expect Longbottom to go to the troll sized queen and blast it away?" asked Corvus with a smirk gracing his lips. Draco realized his mistake and blushed. Their conversation was broken by a loud boom. They looked at the board and saw the white Queen take out a black pawn viciously.

"Wait a minute." Exclaimed Neville as he studied the board for a moment.

"You understand right, Neville. Once I make my move, the Queen will take me...then you'll be free to check the King." said the Weasley in a depressed tone.

"No, Ron! No!" exclaimed Neville.

"What is it?" asked Hermione frantically as she saw her friends arguing over something.

"He's going to sacrifice himself!" exclaimed Neville again.

"No, Ron, you can't! There must be another way!" exclaimed Hermione on the verge of crying, as tears threatened to roll down her cheeks.

"Why don't you just jump off the Knight and then play the move?" said Corvus as he now removed the invisibility cloak. The new voice alarmed the three Gryffindors as they turned back quickly drawing out their wands.

"WHAT the hell are YOU doing here?" asked Ron irritatingly and quite surprised to see his bitter enemies.

"We just followed you, to see what were you three up to. But the question remains what are YOU three doing here? And How in Merlin's name did you kill those Trolls?" asked a smug Draco with hint of irritation behind his voice.

Hermione and Neville looked unsure and conflicted on telling why they were here, before anyone could respond Ron beat both of them to it and said "We are here to stop Snape from stealing the stone."

Corvus and Draco just looked at each other and started laughing loudly. "So what you are saying is Professor Snape, who is currently in his chamber evaluating the assignments is trying to steal the stone? And even if it was Professor Snape, how in the world were you going to stop him? After all, you are mere first years," said Corvus between the laughs.

Weasley turned red from either embarrassment or anger and shouted "SHUT UP! It's Snape alright! You saw that dead trolls right, well tell me who killed them, coz I am pretty sure, it wasn't one of us." He then pointed to the opposite direction and said "Snape is out there and is going to steal the bloody stone for You-Know-Who," totally ignoring the question about his method to stop Snape.

"Professor Snape is currently in his chamber, before coming here we looked for him" retorted Draco, immediately coming to the rescue of his head of the house.

"If Professor Snape is out in his chamber, then who killed those Trolls?" asked Neville stutteringly and fear behind his words. Everyone's eyes went up wide hearing that question. Everyone knew the answer as Ron had not so subtly blurted the answer between his rants.

For few moments Corvus was deep in thought, he analyzed the situation and said with seriousness "Look if it's the wannabe Dark Lord out there, then none of us holds a chance at surviving. You three" he pointed to the Gryffindors and continued "finish the game and go back with Draco to get help. I will try and stop him from stealing the bloody stone."

"Who the hell made you the captain?" asked an irritated Ron.

Corvus glared back at the Weasley and said with a dangerous edge in his voice "So the mighty Weasley wants to go and fight the Dark Lord huh?" When Ron looked nervous he continued "Look here _Weasley_, unlike you three dunderheads, I decided to have some back up before coming here. Help is on its way, and among us five, I have the best chance of fighting HIM."

"Help! What are you talking about?" asked Hermione.

* * *

On the other side of Castle, Blaise was running down the Corridor towards Snape's chamber with a torn envelope in one hand and a letter in another. He took a left and came in front of a door and without any prior warning pushed the door open and went in running.

The door opened with a bang and Snape on instinct took out his wand and aimed at the door, only to see, one of his first year Slytherin running in. With a sneer on his face he said "What is the-" bit was interrupted as Blaise handed him the letter and said "Corvus gave it to me in the Great hall" between heavy panting.

Snape looked at the letter and his eyes grew wide with every word.

_Blaise,_

_I and Draco are going to the third floor where the dog is housed. Weasel, Longbottom and Granger are also going tonight. If we don't return by 10, then give this to Professor Snape._

_-Corvus Black_

He immediately got up and said "Go back to your dorm" and with that he walked out of his chamber briskly. 'The boy will be the death of me' thought Snape as he moved towards Headmaster's Office in a hurry.

* * *

"Just finish the Game, and do jump off the Knight before playing the move. You are riding a Knight, not a Knight yourself" Ron became redder as he realized that he could have just jumped at any point. He jumped towards the left and out of the board and shouted "Knight to H3" the knight moved to the square. Then the Queen turns and advances and stops.

SMASH! The Queen destroyed the Knight and took its spot.

"Now Longbottom, finish the game quickly" said Draco with a sneer. Neville just gave a nod and moved diagonally. He reached the square next to king and said "Check and Mate". Immediately the huge sword in king's hand fell ensuring the Gryffindor's win.

"Now GO! And get some help," said Corvus. The three Gryffindors nodded begrudgingly; they had figured out, there was no other choice. None of them was ready to face You-know-who.

"I will come with you" said Darco. He wanted to help his brother. Corvus just moved his head in negative and said "No Draco, you won't" with determination in his eyes. Draco looked for a moment and nodded and together with the Gryffindors went back to where he came from.

Corvus just watched them go and released a sigh; he turned back and started moving towards the door at other end.

He opened the next door and slowly walked in, he saw a table on which few bottles with some liquid filled in them. On the other side of the room were black flames, he moved forward and saw a note on the table. He read it out loudly…

_Danger lies before you, while safety lies behind,_  
_Two of us will help you, whichever you would find,_  
_One among us seven will let you move ahead,_  
_Another will transport the drinker back instead,_  
_Two among our number hold only nettle wine,_  
_Three of us are killers, waiting hidden in line._  
_Choose, unless you wish to stay here forevermore,_  
_To help you in your choice, we give you these clues four:_  
_First, however slyly the poison tries to hide_  
_You will always find some on nettle wine's left side;_  
_Second, different are those who stand at either end,_  
_But if you would move onward, neither is your friend;_  
_Third, as you see clearly, all are different size,_  
_Neither dwarf nor giant holds death in their insides;_  
_Fourth, the second left and the second on the right_  
_Are twins once you taste them, though different at first sight._

Corvus read it for 3 more times. He was good with puzzles, but this one was tough. He started figuring out each of the lines. In meanwhile, mumbling 'so this is poison'; 'this is wine'; 'no wait…this is the poison and this goes here.' and so on..

After five minutes he figured out the riddle and held the smallest bottle in his hands and crossed his fingers and with a single gulp drowned its contents. First nothing happened, then suddenly he felt tingling sensation on his whole body, he closed his eyes as he felt a pull in his stomach.

When everything stopped, Corvus opened his eyes to see himself in front of the next door in front. He saw the Back Flames burning heavily behind him; it worked' thought Corvus happily while proceeding towards the next room slowly and cautiously.

He was greeted with a flight of stairs on opening the next door in the next room. He looked around finding no other way, descended the staircase. After walking down the long staircase, he got the view of the room, with pillars all around and a huge mirror in middle and a man standing near it.

Corvus's grip tightened around his wand as he descended the last stairs and recognized the man standing in front of the mirror as his DADA professor Quirrell. "You!" exclaimed Corvus in an unbelieving tone and continued "I expected a wannabe Dark Lord to be here."

Quirrell immediately turned around with an angry expression on his face; his eyes became red for a second as he said "Shut up! How dare you insult the Dark Lord?"

"Well it's not that difficult you know, with enough dedication and practi-" Corvus said with a smirk but was interrupted mid sentence as he jumped left to dodge an incoming Curse. "My my, didn't your master teach you some manners?" said Corvus with a chuckle as he jumped away from yet another curse.

"Oh come on man! Can you stop that, I am here to talk, okay!" blurted out Corvus as he sidestepped another Curse.

"Let me talk to the boy" Corvus heard a low dreadful voice.

"No master, you are not ready yet, you are quite weak at the moment" said Quirrell respectfully.

"Silence! I am powerful enough for this" said the voice strictly to Quirrell who looked in agony. Quirell nodded and started unwrapping his turban, finally he turned around so that back of his head faced Corvus and slowly removed the cloth.

"EW! That's _GROSS_!" exclaimed Corvus as he saw another face on the backside of Quirrell' head. The face looked very tired and weak who whimpered and said "Harry Potter, or should I say Corvus Black"

Corvus nodded seriously and acknowledged "Moldyshorts" and jumped again from yet another curse while snickering like idiot. "You have quite the nerve Black, either you are overly confident in your abilities or you are an utter fool" said Quirrell in an irritating voice, but unlike the Quirrell and Voldemort, Corvus was currently had many thoughts in his mind 'I have to stall time' being the prime one.

On the surface Corvus looked like a foolish goofy kid, but inside he had a storm of emotions, with fear overruling all. He knew, that one mistake could take away his life. He knew that no matter how strong he was for his age, he was nowhere strong enough to face Quirrell, let alone the Dark Lord himself. He planned on stalling as much time as he could, waiting for Professors to show up.

"Oh come on, you should also have a god laugh every now and then." said Corvus seeing the two faced man getting angry and things getting out of hand, he decided to change the topic and said seriously "Where is the stone? And what in the Merlin's beard is this mirror doing here."

This is the last obstacle to the stone, The Mirror of Erised. No matter how much I try, I am unable to get the stone. I see myself holding the stone but can't reach it." said Quirrell in a frustrated voice after observing the boy for a minute. The kid looked like he had a death wish, but he knew better, the boy was up to something and moreover his Master had ordered him not to kill the boy. The dark lord wanted to recruit the boy for some strange reason, and who was he to question him. The boy seemed dark enough to join.

"Use the Boy" said Voldemort and Quirrell quickly reached Corvus and pulled him in front of the mirror. "What do you see?" asked the Voldemort. Corvus looked at top of mirror and there was something written in Latin 'I show not your face but your heart's desire.' He then looked in the mirror and saw himself holding a blood red stone. Corvus' counterpart in the mirror then pocketed the stone in his right pocket in his pants and then winked back. Corvus became shocked as he felt something in his right pocket. He traced the outline of the object and realized that it was the stone, he couldn't help when a gasp escaped his lips.

"What is it?" asked Quirrell expectedly. Corvus recomposed himself, his mask of goofy teenager back in place with a cheerful grin on his face. He said with pure happiness and excitement in his voice."I see myself holding the Quidditch world cup and lifting it to the world and celebrating with my team."

Quirrell was about to sigh when he heard "He is lying!" Voldemort had seen directly through his façade, being a Slytherin himself. At that moment Quirrell turned so that his master could talk to the boy.

"Listen here Black, stop this nonsense, we both know what is there in your right pocket. I have a proposition for you; Join me together we can rule this world, you can have anything you desire all the riches, glory anything, you just have to give me the stone." said Voldemort with a satisfied smirk as he saw Corvus considering the offer with his head down.

Oh how wrong was he! Corvus just looked up with a smirk of his own and said "Do you think I need your glory? I have enough of it after defeating some pesky wannabe Dark Lord when I was a mere infant. So how about it, you take your offer and shove it up your ass. But I do have one question."

How does it work? Does Quirrell's hair make up your beard or is the other way round" asked in mock seriousness, this only triggered anger in Voldemort as he commanded Quirrell to kill Corvus. Quirrell jumped back and shouted "_CONFRINGO_". Corvus barely dodged it by diving on the staircase; he made a run for it but gets stopped, when he heard Quirrell shouting "_Fiendfyre_" as huge flames blocked his path.

Corvus turned to see a murderous looking Quirrell ready to strike "Now, I will kill you" exclaimed Quirrell as he shouted "_BOMBARDA"_. Corvus dived forward and fired a "_STUPEFY_" in return. Quirrell easily blocked the incoming curse and said with a smirk "These pathetic excuse of a spell won't do me anything Black" and started laughing evilly. Corvus got up and said "Then how about this" and moved his wand diagonally in air while shouting "_SECTUMSEMPRA_", the invisible sword released from the wand flew towards Quirrell with great speed. He merely raised his hand and the curse was blocked by ease. Corvus couldn't believe it, his curse was just blocked like it was nothing, he then heard Quirrell saying "My, my Black, such a dark Curse coming from you. I am impressed but you are several centuries away from actually landing a hit on me" he then raised his wand and started an onslaught of curses and hexes.

Corvus also raised his wand and put up a shield, he withheld four spells before the shield broke in tiny blue particles and he was hit with a violet curse, which on impact hurled Corvus away for about 10 feet and his cloak was set on fire. Corvus seeing this immediately removed his cloak and threw it aside. Corvus was in a pretty bad shape, as he had several cuts and bruises on his body. Quirrell came to him and turned so that Voldemort could talk to Corvus.

"See, this can all end in mere seconds, I can easily kill you here, but I have seen your potential, and I am ready to forgive you, if you will just give me the stone and join me. Together, we will be invincible and rule the world." said Voldemort, as he looked at his enemy, the one who supposedly killed him 11 years ago. Corvus was having a really bad time, as he coughed and spat some blood. He felt as if he had fractured a rib or two. He looked up smiled evilly showing Voldemort his bloody teeth and said in a low voice "_Screw YOU_".

Hearing those words, Voldemort snarled and Quirrell turned, he pointed his wand at Corvus and shouted "_CRUCIO_". Red light irrupted from the tip of his wand and hit Corvus, and he screamed as he was exposed to the torture curse. He felt every inch of his boy in excruciating pain as he screamed on top of his lungs. Quirrell stopped after a minute and continued again, Corvus was under Cruciatus Curse, one of the unforgivable, for the total of about 3 minutes when he managed to utter "Stop" from his mouth.

"Oh so now I think you are ready to give what I want." seeing Corvus nodding slightly between shaking uncontrollably Voldemort continued "What a waste, had you given me the stone 10 minutes earlier, I was ready to share the world with you, now my only gift would be killing you instantly, without pain." ended Voldemort with a sneer and practically spitting the last word out.

Corvus was in a world of pain, he knew he would be dead as soon as he gave the stone, or he would be exposed to same again, and in his current state, dying doesn't seem too bad. He felt tears, starting to flowing from his eyes. 'I am sorry dad, grandfathers, grandmothers, Uncle Moony, Sythia' thought Corvus as he moved his hand towards his pocket and started removing the stone from his pocket, He removed the stone and started raising his hand, offering the stone, but before Quirrell could take the stone. Corvus dropped the stone due to shaking; he had no power left in his body.

Quirrell spared him a glance and with a sneer moved to pick the fallen stone. When he lowered his hand, his hand bumped into Corvus' hand. Corvus watched in horror, amazement and relief as, Quirrell's hand reacted violently on his touch. The hand started turning into rock, and then completely turned into sand and fell off his body. Quirrell screamed in agony as his wand arm dusted off.

Corvus looked down at his bloodied hand with amazement. He couldn't believe it, he just rubbed his palm together to check if he was okay. When he touched his Heir ring on his ring finger of right hand, it immediately glowed and Corvus was filled with some amount of energy enough to stop his shaking and move slightly. He looked up to see Quirrell snarling at him as he reached out to pick up his fallen wand.

Corvus immediately jumped towards Quirrell and pushed his face with all the strength he had left and fell forward. He again screamed in pain as the pain in his broken ribs came again, then he heard someone else screaming too and looked up to see Quirrels' whole body turning into stone before decimating into dust. He watched with small smile as Quirrell completely turned into dust. His smile however, didn't last much long as he saw a bluish smoke rising from the dust and took shape of Voldemort's face; He looked at the spirit form of his enemy moving towards him, and with a sneer said "This is just the beginning." He heard his name being called from top of the stairs. Corvus turned his head to see the whole brigade of Professors running towards him with their wand drawn. The spirit simply said "Until we meet next time and flew right past the Professors. He heard few gasps and his name being called again before the world went black for him as he fainted.

_To be Continued..._

* * *

Thats it! I hope you all liked it. thanks for reading it.

Most importantly,

_**PLEASE RATE AND REVIEW :)**_


	11. Chapter 11

**A.N: **Hey guys, I am back in black. its been too long, i am glad to be back. sorry for such a late update. first i was simply busy thn i lost the will to write. i will try to update again as soon as possible.

no shoutouts this time, just a general thank you for reviewing and liking my story. and really sorry for my tardiness.

**DISCLAIMER:** I DONT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS MENTIONED.

**SUMMARY:** What if in a twist of fate, Harry is raised by Sirius Black as his own son and grew up in the magic world. How his life would be changed living upto the reputation of THE BOY WHO LIVED as well as the heir to the house of black and out of dumbledore's manipulation and in the nobility and staunch believers of Dark Arts, see what paths Harry chooses. WARNING AU, Good Malfoys, Neutral harry and a hell of a playboy.

**#PARSELTONGUE#**

* * *

"We have to hurry" came from a frantic potion's professor, as Corvus felt his body floating. He tried to open his eyes but was unable to because of the exhaustion.

"I have alerted Poppy, let's just hurry up and go to her." was the only thing Corvus heard before he again lost consciousness.

* * *

"Lay him on the bed, I will run the tests on him" ordered Pompfrey as Corvus felt soft covers underneath him.

"Professor Snape, I would need 5 doses of skele-grow and 2 doses of artero healer as soon as possible." commanded Pomfrey after few seconds.

"I will make them right away" said the potion's professor quickly. Corvus saw his head of house leave hurriedly from slightly open left eye and again lost his consciousness.

* * *

Corvus was snapped back to reality as loud voices hit his ears. He tried to move to look at the source of the voice but found out that he wasn't able to move a single finger on him.

"How can I stay CALM, when my son was nearly murdered by a supposedly DEAD dark lord in the SAFEST location in magical Britain" Corvus recognized the voice as his father's. He managed to open his eyes slightly to see his Father and his Grandfather looking visibly angry arguing with the headmaster.

"Sirius, you have to understand… I couldn't have foreseen Voldemort possessing a faculty." Dumbledore said pleadingly.

"So you are saying, that you won't be able to protect my son in the future if such a situation arises. THIS was YOUR responsibility to protect every student. I don't think Corvus will be safe here anymore. I am sure Karkaroff or Maxime would be willing to take my son in." said Sirius with a dangerous edge in his voice which clearly meant that one wrong word, and Dumbledore would be hexed into oblivion.

Corvus wanted to protest, and so he tried to voice his opinion, but nothing more than a quite groan came out. It also took out the remaining energy of his already weakened body and so again he fainted.

* * *

As the first rays of sunshine hit his head through the windowsill, Corvus groggily opened his eyes and first saw the white ceiling of the infirmary. His throat was dry and so he tried to get up and sudden pain shot up in his chest, hand and his head. A quite groan escaped his lips as he trembled in the excruciating pain.

This was followed by a gasp on his left side, he turned his head to see a relieved, happy yet surprised Sirius. A grin crept on Sirius' face as he saw his son back in the realm of conscious. He immediately called for Pomfrey.

Corvus also smiled tiredly as he saw his father. Sirius looked like a mess. Corvus noted a week's facial hair and huge dark bags under his father's eyes. It appeared that his father didn't had proper sleep for few days and was beside him the whole time.

"Hey Dad" said Corvus in a small weakened voice and started coughing pointing to the water jug on the table beside the bed. Sirius immediately poured some water in a glass and gave it to his son. He then just ruffled Corvus' hair and said in a loving voice "take it easy kiddo… everything is alright now."

Pomfrey suddenly appeared near the father-son with some vials in her hand and ushered Sirius to move aside and started her diagnosis with her wand. Then she took 3 vials and gave it to Corvus and said "Mr. Black you are just as reckless as your father" while giving a pointing look to Sirius.

Sirius just grinned sheepishly at the Hogwarts' healer and gave an apologetic look. In his school days, Sirius always ended up staying in infirmary after a reckless prank or a Quidditch game. Pomfrey just sighed and turned towards the younger Black and said "These are some nutrition and rapid cell division potions which will help you to heal faster, take them after every meal and you would be out of here in 2 weeks."

"What?" exclaimed Corvus as the information sunk in his head. He was immediately met with an angry look of Pomfrey. She looked between Sirius and Corvus and stood up sighing and mumbled "Just like your Father!" and with that left the infirmary.

"Dad! What happened to the stone and Voldemort? Is everyone okay?" asked Corvus suddenly as the memory entered his mind. Sirius pursed his lips and said "About that, You my son are in a big trouble. How dare you go and face Lord Snakeface all alone? What if something happened to you? You are so grounded! And by that I mean literally grounded, no flying for you in your holidays." with a frown on his face.

"Its not fair!"

"Don't tell me what is fair and what is not."

"But Dad, if I didn't do that then Voldemort would have gotten the stone."

"He is right Sirius" a new voice interrupted the father son duo as they turned to face the headmaster. The frown on Sirius' face immediately turned into a sneer as he saw the old man approaching them.

"If it wasn't for Mr. Black here, we would all be facing a new and stronger version of the Dark Lord." said Dumbledore wisely.

"Don't you dare say anything, because of you my son was exposed to Crutiatus for whole bloody 3 minutes and is now lying on the hospital bed in a pretty bad shape." exclaimed Sirius as he no longer could control his anger.

"I agree that, I failed in terms of security, I should have kept a closer look on the staff members as well. And for that I apologise." said Dumbledore

"Wow! The great Albus Dumbledore apologised, now it's supposed to make up for everything, isn't it? Listen here Albus, maybe you think that apology is more than enough, but not me. A lame excuse at apologising isn't going to make it up for what my son has been through." said Sirius as he was getting irritated by the minute.

"Come on Dad! Nothing happened to me. Think on the positive side, Lord Snakeface is gone again." pleaded Corvus, not for Dumbledore but for himself as he didn't want to go to Durmstrang at any cost.

"He wasn't supposed to be here on the first place!" exclaimed Sirius as he rose up. Dumbledore bowed his head slightly. Sirius looked towards him and then to his son's pleading eyes and took a deep breath and said in a low voice "Okay! One last chance Dumbledore, If this happens again Corvus will be out of here."

The twinkle in the old man's eyes returned as he heard those words. He looked visibly relieved as he said "I promise my boy, this won't happen again." Dumbledore then turned towards Corvus and said "Mr. Black, you have done a great service to school and the wizarding world and for that I award you 150 points for it." Sirius scoffed and was ignored by the other occupants. Corvus then replied in a cheerful voice "Thank you Headmaster!"

Corvus' expression then turned gloomy as he remembered the events from the third floor corridor. "Headmaster, what happened to the stone?" Corvus asked in a worried voice.

"Well my boy, it has been taken care off. It is destroyed, as me and my friend Nicholas decided that the world will be better off without such object. Of course he brewed enough of the elixir to last him a few lifetimes." said Dumbledore in a sage like voice.

Corvus nodded his head in understanding as another question popped in his mind. "Headmaster, in the last room, How was I able to extract the stone from the mirror but Voldemort couldn't?"

"Ah!" exclaimed Dumbledore as his eyes twinkled more brightly and in a sage like voice he continued "a person who wanted to find the stone, find it, and not use it would be able to get it." With a far away look in his eyes. Corvus frowned for a moment and muttered a quite thank you.

"Just look at the time! I am sorry my boy, I have some business with the ministry. Get well soon, and resume your classes" with that Dumbledore left whistling a random tune and giving Sirius a nod.

"He just keeps getting more senile by the day." Muttered Sirius and was awarded a light chuckle from his son. "Okay Cory, I have to go now. Take care of yourself and please avoid anything idiotic like this, you nearly gave your grandmother a heart attack." Said Sirius as he kissed Corvus' forehead and ruffled his hair before leaving.

Corvus sighed, as he was once again alone in the infirmary. 'I really hate this place' thought Corvus as he peered outside the window behind his bed. It was dark already, meaning that the visiting hours were over. He turned to see a house elf, holding a tray of food, he took the tray and began eating. After finishing his meal, he just stared at the ceiling thinking about nothing in particular till he fell asleep.

Next day he was greeted by his friends, Draco had bought Sythia with him. The snake quickly slithered towards Corvus as soon as it saw him sitting on the bed. It climbed the bed and coiled itself around Corvus in a protective manner. A small smile escaped Corvus' lips as he saw his familiar and rest of his friends. His hand automatically went to pet the large snake's head.

"How are you feeling?" asked Draco as he approached the hospital bed.

"Much better, I do have slight pain in my ribs, other than that I am good to go." replied Corvus. As soon as those words escaped his mouth, he was bombarded with a series of question from everyone. He just sweat dropped at their antics, and started answering each of the questions asked. With every answer, their eyes went wider.

"Holy Shit!" exclaimed Blaise, to which he got disapproving looks but none spoke anything as they all were thinking on the same lines. Their meeting was cut short, as Pomfrey came with few vials with different colored liquids in it, and they reluctantly went back to their classes.

Soon the details were spread around the castle and more and more people started coming to visit Corvus. He received many chocolates and get well soon cards from nearly the whole populace of the school.

After the classes Draco would come to the infirmary to relay all the happening of the day to Corvus, from studies to rumors. The only thing that upset Corvus was the defeat of Slytherin against the Gryffindor and Hufflepuff. The group matches were over, and Slytherin was in third position in the standings.

Corvus was finally out of the infirmary after two weeks but wasn't allowed on the broom for another week, much to his and his house's dismay. The following day was the first eliminator played between Slytherin and Ravenclaw.

"It looks different from here" commented Corvus as he took his seat near Draco in the Slytherin stand. Draco just gave a small smile in return. Corvus watched as the match proceeded, Slytherin had to win or they would be eliminated from the tournament. Ravenclaw was average at best but somehow managed to win 2 matches.

Everyone cheered as Roger passed the quaffle to Marcus and he drove the ball in the right hoop with just a small flick of his wrist. Slytherin was ahead by 40 points when Higgs saw the snitch and flew straight to their keeper. In a flash it was over, Slytherin had eliminated Ravenclaw from the tournament in a rather anticlimactic end.

Corvus cheered loudly as he saw his teammates laughing with pure joy and hugging each other. A pang of jealousy shot in his gut as he saw everyone the much needed win. He shook his head and ruthlessly squashed these thoughts. He was going to play the next game anyways.

That day at dinner when he entered the great hall, he was met with silence. Apparently the events of 'that' were a well-kept secret. Nobody except the teachers and close friends of Corvus knew exactly what happened.

He quickly walked up to his seat near Draco, aware of all the eyes on him. "Why is everyone staring at me like that?" asked Corvus as he took the seat.

"Apparently you fell from the stairs and was admitted to the hospital for 2 weeks" replied Draco with disdain clearly in his voice.

"WHAT!" exclaimed Corvus. "Why would someone think that?"

"Dumbledore told the whole school that you slipped and fell down and also advised others to stay safe and mind the steps." said Blaise from other side of the table, with a sneer plastered on his face.

'That senile fool' was the only thought in Corvus' mind. He particularly didn't care about his heroics, but Voldemort's resurfacing should not have been kept a secret. If he had come back after so many years, what was the guarantee that he wont come back again, and by chance if he comes back again, everyone needs to be prepared for it.

"I am so worried about the exams. There is so much to study in such a short amount of time." said Blaise as he took another sip from his pumpkin juice. That brought Corvus from his stupor. He had missed many classes, and wasn't able to study. The exams would start in 15 days and he had to study a lot, with quidditch practice going on as well.

Next day, Gryffindor had defeated Hufflepuff with a margin of 80 points, that meant Gryffindor would be playing Slytherin on the last Sunday of the term, that would be after 3 weeks for the quidditch cup. With the massive leap in points because of the incident on the third floor corridor, Slytherin was sure to win the house cup, but they would need a win from their arch nemesis to conquer the year's quidditch cup.

The next week flew very quickly, as Corvus had to complete 3 weeks' worth of homework and study for the exams as well. Flint had also upped the practice regime, where the Slytherin team would only stop, when they were not able to move anymore.

The end of the term exams were going to start the next week as well, and all the students would be seen studying everywhere. The library was quite crowded as everyone needed to use some reference to ace the exams. Corvus' whole days revolved around studying and quidditch only. Corvus got his exam schedule from Snape and accordingly made a time table. First was Transfugaration and the last was potions. He blessed the gods for that. With potions being the last, he could focus on his quidditch as well.

For next 2 weeks Corvus worked very hard and gave all his exams as best he could. He was sure he would atleast get 3 outstandings. Finally with the exams over, he finally felt free as a massive burden was lifted from his shoulders. Now the only thing on his mind was the final match between Slytherin and Gryffindor.

With all the excitement going in his head, Corvus slept late in night and as a result woke up late, he checked the time and immediately rushed to the bathroom, he changed quickly, picked his broom and rushed towards the quidditch field. As he got near the field he could hear the voice of the people in the stands, apparently the whole school was there to witness the match.

He quickly entered the Slytherin dressing room, and saw an irate flint staring back at him. Corvus swear not even Voldemort was that scary. After a 10 minute tongue lashing finally Corvus was saved by Lucian bole.

"Now look here you dunderheads. I don't give a damn, if you are ill, tired or any of the pathetic excuses you give me. I want that trophy and I will get it. Give your 200% out there and just win this damn thing or else…" ended flint as he picked his broom and started moving out. The whole team behind him gulped, and quickly followed their captain.

As Corvus flew after his captain on the field, he was exposed to the sudden noise out there in the stadium. But the feel of wind back of his head made everything disappear as he closed his eyes to enjoy the moment.

As Madam Hooch blew the whistle, Corvus immediately lunged after the quaffle and chucked it on the right towards Flint but was intercepted by spinet who rushed back towards the Slytherin hoops by dodging two bludger. She finally took a shot but the quaffle landed in the safe hand of Bole. He passed it to flint who moved at insane speeds and dodged a bludger and bell as he passed the quaffle to the far left side in the hands of Davis who immediately passed to Corvus who chucked it in the left hoop by the rear end of his broom.

And so it started, with the first goal, there was an sudden boost in every Slytherin players' confidence. They suddenly raised the tempo of the game making it difficult for the Gryffindors to keep up. The rigorous training had helped. Even Higgs was helping the chasers to score, with intercepting the quaffle passes and actually scoring 20 points. Gryffindor couldn't understand how to fight against the fourth chaser.

This meant the only way they could win was to catch the snitch before Slytherin reached 160 points lead. Corvus was flying with top speed towards the Gryffindor hoops to score yet another goal, but suddenly stopped when he heard lee commenting something about Gryffindor seeker going into dive. Corvus looked in horror at the score board as he saw that Slytherin were only leading with only 150 points, he again turned to see that snitch was just a moment or two away from being caught, so he just prayed and threw the quaffle with full force towards the hoops.

"Dodging an incoming bludger, Cagedman lunges forward and grabs the snitch, unbelievable show from the Gryffindor seeker, this means the match is ti- wait a minute, Madam hooch just informed me that Black had scored another goal just before the snitch was caught, Slytherin wins by 170-160" commented Jordan in a very pathetic voice.

Every Gryffindor had horror plastered on their face as they realized that they were defeated. It took a moment for the information to settle and when it did all hell broke lose. Nobody had seen the perfectly groomed pureblood-ish Slytherins to act like...normal kids. Everybody was shouting, dancing, hugging each other.

On the pitch Corvus couldn't believe what had happened, the whole team started congratulating on the awesome last second goal. 'Lady luck sure is generous today' mused Corvus over the thought. Later he understood what had happened, Wood was so engrossed looking at his seeker that he forgot that he was a keeper. And that's how Corvus was able to score one of the best goals people had ever seen and only he knew it was a bloody fluke.

Corvus then proceeded to take a shower and then went to the great hall to join his friends for the end of the term feast. After being seated for 15 minutes Dumbledore came forward, and the hall went silent. "Another year gone!" Dumbledore said cheerfully. "And I must trouble you with an old man's wheezing waffle before we sink our teeth into our delicious feast. What a year it has been! Hopefully you heads are all a little fuller than they were...you have the whole summer ahead of get them nice and empty before next year starts...

Now, as I understand it, the House Cup here needs awarding, and the points stand thus: In fourth place, Gryffindor, with three hundred and twelve points; in third, Hufflepuff, with three hundred and fifty-two; Ravenclaw has four hundred and twenty-six and Slytherin, five hundred and sixty-two."

Snape was relieved was an understatement, the dunderheads in his house had already lost their cool once the match was over, he mentally thanked the god above as this time the house only stood up and clapped politely and congratulating each other.

"Moving on, before awarding the Quidditch cup, I would like to call Mr. Oliver Wood, Mr. Cedric Diggory and Mr. Corvus Black forward." Everybody looked around in confusion as the three boys got up and came towards the headmaster from their respective table.

"This year, not only the patter of the quidditch tournament was changed but also 3 awards were introduced. First, The Golden Hoop award, given to the best keeper is being awarded to Mr. Wood, Second The Golden Snitch Award, given to the best seeker, is awarded to Mr. Diggory and last but not the least The golden Broom Award given to the highest goal scoring chaser, is awarded to Mr. Black."

There was a thunderous applause from all around the great hall, even the Ravenclaw joined in despite none of their player was standing in front. The 3 players then went back to their seats.

"Now, finally after a great display this morning, its time to award the Quidditch cup to its rightful achievers -Slytherin." their was yet another cheer across the greed clad table. Snape simply smirked in McGonagall's direction as he won the cup for the seventh time in a row. "Now let the feast begin." clapped dumbledoor and a variety of food appeared on the table.

After the feast, everybody went back to their dormitory to take their luggage and then proceeded to get to the station. Corvus and Draco after a long search, finally found an empty compartment, where in they were joined by Daphne, Tracy and Blaise.

As the train started, Draco turned towards Corvus who had a pensive loo on his face as he looked outside the window. Draco put his hand on Corvus' shoulder in a comforting manner and only got a reassuring smile in return.

_To be continued..._


End file.
